The Legend Of Korra
by bowow0708
Summary: Someone was found drifting in the bay of Republic City. How will he affect the lives of everyone? Runs parallel with series. Details inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own Avatar or Legend of Korra

Prologue

The twilight sky was slowly growing darker as they sailed across the bay of Republic City.

Korra had just finished giving her speech to the public.

They were mobbed by reporters and civilians alike as they tried to make their way to the docks and back to Air Temple Island.

By the time the mob of reporters and civilians had dispersed. The sun was already low in the horizon. Both Korra and Tenzin looked exhausted from the day's events.

"That was crazy." Said Korra.

She looked over at Tenzin. "Do you and the council have to deal with that every time you make an announcement?"

Tenzin looked as calm as ever, but was noticeably tired. "Yes and no." He said. "We have to deal with the reporters, but since you're the Avatar the people got all excited."

"Yeah, well I'm glad that it's over."

"I agree."

Korra leaned back on the railing and took a deep breath. When She exhaled she made a small burst of fire that lit up her face for a quick moment.

Tenzin spoke up. "You know Korra. That speech you gave was good. Although from a political standpoint it was too honest, but it was good."

She lifted up her head to face Tenzin. "Thanks Tenzin."

Then she turned and leaned forwards on the railing watching the waves.

After a while she spotted something in the distance. At first she thought that it was just a piece of driftwood. But as it floated closer she could see that someone was clutching to the piece of floating wood.

Suddenly, Korra jumped off the railing and into the cold water. Tenzin was shocked at her sudden jump. "Korra?" He quickly ran to the side of the ferry and watched.

Using her Water-bending she quickly reached the piece of driftwood. She grabbed onto the wood's passenger and pulled him off. She was suddenly sinking into the water and had to put more effort she kept the both of them afloat.

Then they were both illuminated by the ferry's searchlight and Korra shouted. "Over here!"

She dragged the unconscious drifter and made her way closer to the ferry. As she both swam and used Water-bending to get them to the ferry, her foot hit something. Looking down she saw that person she was trying to save gripped onto a large leather bag. Korra tried to get him to let go of the bag, but even though unconscious, wouldn't let go.

When the ferry had gotten close enough she let both herself and the guy she was trying to rescue sink a few feet before shooting them both onto the ferry. This was difficult as the bag that she had tried to make him let go of caught the railing making them both land roughly on the deck.

"Korra!" Said Tenzin in concern.

"I'm alright Tenzin." She said and quickly crawled to the person that she had just saved.

Rolling him on his back she put her ear to his chest. He wasn't breathing. Waving her hands in front of herself she bended the water in his lungs out. When she got most of it out, he jerked up coughing out the rest of it.

He sat up for a moment, giving Korra a confused look and collapsed.

"Is he alright?" Asked Tenzin.

"I think so." She said, standing up and dried both herself and the guy with bending.

Two White-Lotus sentries came to them.

"Get this man to the sickbay."

They nodded and ran off to get a stretcher.

Korra was looking over the guy that she had just rescued. The light was dim and she couldn't see his face very well. She looked over his clothes. Actually they didn't resemble anything like clothes they looked more like rags and the color was faded to such and extent that Korra couldn't even guess what it's original color was.

When the sentries came back, they carried the guy away.

Tenzin watched as they took him away. He spoke to Korra "It was a good thing you spotted him. You probably saved his life."

"Thanks, Tenzin."

She then noticed the large bag that the guy had been clutching onto so hard when they were in the water. "Hey look at this." She said.

"What is it?" Tenzin asked.

"I don't know, but it must be important, since he held onto it so tightly." She said as she opened the leather bag.

The inside was surprisingly dry. It revealed several different kinds of swords and knives. That surprised both Tenzin and Korra.

'No wonder he was so hard to keep afloat.' Thought Korra. She lifted out one of the swords. All of them were short to moderate in length.

Th handle of the sword she examined was carved to accommodate the closed hand. There was no distinguishable pommel but the end was curved into a hook to keep the blade from slipping.

When Korra drew the sword from its scabbard it revealed the strangest sword she had ever seen. Though she had never seen many swords in the compound that she lived in for most of her Avatar training.

Instead of the classic straight or slightly curved sword that she expected. The blade of the sword was wavy*. It reminded her of how the large eels swam in the oceans of the south pole.

The handle of the sword fit her hand almost perfectly. The carvings were making the grip very comfortable. Tenzin looked at the sword she held in interest.

"Tenzin, have you ever seen a sword like this before?" She asked him as she watched how the wavy blade bent the light.

He shook his head "It is a very peculiar sword." He said. "Who do you think he is?" He asked.

"Like I know." She said and sheathed the wavy sword and placing it back into the leather bag with the other swords.

They both stood in silence as they docked on Air Temple Island.

They walked off the ship and were greeted by Tenzin's wife Pema.

Pema and Tenzin exchanged their affection. Then Pema looked over at Korra.

"I heard your speech over the radio." She said.

"How was it?" Asked Korra

"It was wonderful."

"Thank you, Pema."

They heard footsteps from the gangplank and watched as two sentries carried the guy she had rescued on a stretcher.

"Put him in one of the spare rooms. And get one of the healers to look after him" Ordered Tenzin.

The Sentries nodded and carried him off.

"Who is that?" Asked Pema, pointing to the stretcher as the Sentries bustled away.

"Korra rescued him. She found him floating on a piece of driftwood." answered Tenzin.

"Well, dinner's ready and we wouldn't want it to get cold now would we?" said Pema.

"Alright! I'm starving." Said Korra shouldering the large leather bag which sounded with distinctive clinks of wood and metal.

* -The sword is called a Kris.

Authors Notes: Hello People! I just started watching The Legend Of Korra and I'm hooked. This is going to be a long term project that I will be doing as this is the hardest thing that you can ever do in writing fanfiction. Making a fanfic that runs parallel with the canon! This is different than the usual addition of an OC to the original storyline, since The Legend of Korra is pretty new and is not complete. I will have to adjust and mould every chapter so that it will be seamless with the canon. Even though I only have, including this, three stories under my belt, and one of them isn't even finished yet. I will make one chapter for each episode. Ideally each new chapter will come out a day or two after the latest episode comes out. But I live outside of the US so I have to wait for people to upload the episodes online before I can watch them. I suggest that you watch the episode of the corresponding chapter first before reading it as this can drift quite far or be almost seamless with the story.

Please Leave A Review!


	2. A Leaf In The Wind

Disclaimer I do not own Avatar or Legend of Korra

Chapter 1: A Leaf In The Wind

"And in the final round the Buzzard-wasps won with a decisive knockout." Recited Korra from the newspaper she held.

She looked up at Tenzin. "What'd you say we go to the arena tonight? Catch a few Pro-bending matches?"

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." He replied

"Come one Tenzin. I've dreamed about seeing a Pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena" She said gesturing out the window and to the bay.

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. So for the time being I want you to remain on the island."

"Is that why you're keeping the White-Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?"

"Yes." He replied. "In order to learn Air-bending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions."

Korra resigns to Tenzin "Alright you're the master."

She turns, looking out at the arena longingly, before turning back to finish her breakfast.

When she finished, she stood up and exited the room.

"I'm going to check on our guy, alright." She said to Tenzin

"Alright, Korra. But be sure to change into your training clothes and meet me by the training grounds."

"Okay." She said as she walked away. Two White-Lotus sentries following her.

Korra made her way to the dormitories. She asked one of the healers where the guy that they brought in yesterday was in. The healer guided her and showed her the door.

The healer opened the door and Korra entered. The room was like the rest of the rooms in Air Temple Island. No decorations, a single bed, the bare essentials. Very spartan.

He was sleeping soundly on the bed. The morning sunlight gave the room a calm feel. The healers had changed him out of his ragy clothes

She looked over him as he slept. Now in the morning light she could get a better look at him.

His skin was dark, much like her's, only darker. At first she thought that he was Water-tribe, but his hair and made her think otherwise. It wasn't brown like her's, but black. Very black in fact, like the black night. His hair was long, but it was too short to be tied. From what she could guess she thought that maybe he was Earth-kingdom. But it didn't seem right to her. His face didn't have the usual Earth-kingdom features. She then thought that maybe he was from the Fire nation. But his complexion wasn't pale, the opposite mostly. So she couldn't even guess what was his nationality was. But by her guess, he was about her age.

"He hasn't woken up yet?" Korra asked the healer that was in charge of him.

"No he hasn't" She replied. "But at least he hasn't got a fever."

Korra looked back at him sleeping in the bed. Then she walked out to her room.

* * *

After Korra had changed and met up with Tenzin they talked about her situation.

"So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to Air-bend before." He said as they walked.

Korra sighed and stopped. "Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me. But every single time I've tried Air-bending" She made a rude niose in exasperation. "Nothing."

"That's perfectly alright. We just need to be patient. Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatars personality." He said as he rolled down Korra's sleeves.

He explained. "For Aang it was Earth-bending."

"Yeah, well, I'm about as opposite an Air-bender as you can get."

Tenzin gave a small smile. "Lets begin your first lesson."

They walked into the training grounds and up a set of stairs where Tenzin's children waited for them.

"Korra's gonna Air-bend. Korra's gonna Air-bend!" said Ikki excitedly.

They were standing in front of a large bunch of wooden gates on poles with the symbol of Air-bending carved and painted on them.

"What is that contraption?" Korra asked.

"That is a time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of Air-bending." Explained Tenzin. "Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

"Seems easy enough."

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning." Said Ikki happily.

Tenzin took a few steps and sent a blast of air making all the gates spin.

He held a small leaf and with a gentle push of air let it fly gracefully through the gates. "The key is to be like the leaf, flow with the movement of the gates."

"Jinora will demonstrate." He gestured at Jinora and she walked into the spinning gates.

"Air-bending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice." He explained as Jinora made her way through the gates. She moved easily and quickly through the spinning gates, not touching a single one.

When she made it all the way past the gates she blew another gust of wind to keep the gates spinning.

"Lets do this." Said Korra confidently.

She ran headlong into the spinning gates instantly hitting one and being thrown to another spinning gate and another, until the gates threw her out back where she started.

Standing up, she again ran headlong into the gates and dodging only a couple she hit another gate. The others were trying to give her advice.

"Don't force your way through!" Shouted Jinora.

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Encouraged Ikki.

"Be the leaf!" said Meelo.

Korra listened and tried to do as they said, but whatever she tried she just kept getting hit again and again by the gates. Ricocheting around before being thrown out in a daze and fell at Tenzin's feet.

Tenzin gave a exasperated sigh and shook his head.

* * *

Later that night. Korra was frustrated. She had accomplished very little that day. She had spent most of it being thrown from spinning gate to spinning gate.

She took stance and shouted "Air-bend!" at a piece of hanging newspaper with a picture of Lin Biefong.

There wasn't even as much as a breath of air. "What is wrong with me?"

She tried again. "Air-bend!" Still nothing. Naga growled in concern

Frustrated from the days events and her inability to Air-ben even a small breath of wind. Korra burned the newspaper with a punch of Fire-bending.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Air-bender, huh Naga?" She asked her large Polar-bear-dog.

Then she heard the radio of the Sentries that kept watch over her.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending arena. Where tonight, the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming Championship Tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!" Said the Commentator.

Korra snuck on top of the small gazebo that the Sentries were stationed in to hear the match better.

"This Mako's got moxie. He advances, fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three, clock is winding down. Can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now."

As the match gets heated at the last few seconds. Korra and the sentries grew more and more excited as the match was about to be decided.

"The Fire-ferrets line up the stri The radio was suddenly turned off. Korra grimaced.

The Sentries turned to see Tenzin in surprise.

"Korra, come down here please." He said holding the plug of the radio.

Korra jumped down from the roof and landed between the Sentries who backed up in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"You shut it off at the best part." She complained.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."

"But its their radio a-and technically you said that I couldn't watch a match, you didn't say anything about listening to one."

"You." Tenzin flustered. "You know what I meant."

"Anyway should-shouldn't you be in bed by now?" He turned and gusted some air at her with his robe in annoyance.

Korra looked annoyed at Tenzin as he was at her. She turned to look at the sentries who were watching them quietly.

"What?" She asked defiantly.

She walked away mumbling to herself. She made her way aimlessly inside the temple.

Korra eventually found herself in front of the door where the teen she had rescued slept in. The healer walked over to her.

"You here to check on him?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah."

"Well He hasn't woken up yet, but you're free to watch over him." She handed him a tray with some food and water. "In case he wakes up." She said and opened the door for Korra.

Korra walked inside and the healer closed the door behind her. The room was the same as ever. The lamps in the room were dimly lit as to not disturb sleep.

Korra placed the tray on the table next to the bed and sat next to the bed. She kept watch over the sleeping teen. Though she was still frustrated over her inability to Air-bend.

She sighed openly and looked out the window to the dark starry night.

She heard a gasp and turned to the bed. The teen was sitting up and he was in a panic.

"It's alright you're safe." She tried to say comfortingly.

But the teen didn't listen to her. He gave a a panicked look and lashed out at her. Korra dodged the blow falling off her seat and he quickly jumped out of the window.

"Hey!" Yelled Korra chasing after him.

She ran after him through the gardens all the while calling out to him. Barely keeping up. "Hey come back!" She shouted. But he just ignored her and kept trying to loose her. Korra gritted her teeth, stopping she Earth-bended a large wall thinking that it would stop him. It did little to slow the teen. Instead of stopping at the wall, he clambered up and over it and jumped to the roofs of the paths between buildings.

Korra was amazed by the feat. She quickly continued her pursuit by launching herself into the air with some Earth-bending. She landed in front of the running teen and tried calming him down.

"Stop running!"

But still he wouldn't listen. He aimed a kick at her head, she dodged it easily, only to be knocked off the roof by his other leg. Korra was winded when she hit the ground, but otherwise unhurt. Korra looked up at the roof expecting the teen to be long gone, but to her surprise, he had only made it a few shaky steps on the roof that he knocked her off of.

Thanking her luck she vaulted herself on the roof again with Earth-bending. While in midair she grabbed some water from a nearby pond. When the teen noticed that she was once again on his tail he started to run. Korra using her bending made the water into a lash and used it to try and trip him so that he couldn't run away. But he was too fast and jumped off the roof.

Korra was getting more and more frustrated at the teen's escape. She went after him. He ran across one of the larger gardens. Korra constantly trying to trip him with both her Water and Earth-Bending. He evaded them all like a slippery eel. Bending and twisting his body to regain balance whenever his foot would get caught.

He jumped over a sleeping Naga and continued to run. The large Polar-bear-dog lifting it's head curiously at the gust of air as the teen jumped over her. Korra did her best to slow him down, but she was getting little results. Through all the commotion the White-Lotus sentries caught sight of the two of them. They tried to help Korra catch the teen but he either slipped out of their grasp or knocked them aside.

He soon made his way to the spinning gates that Korra had so much trouble earlier that day. He slipped through the gates, grabbing their edges making them spin.

Korra ran straight inside not thinking about what Tenzin had said. And like earlier that day she was quickly thrown out. Not all the gates were even spinning and she still had trouble navigating it. The teen she was chasing stayed in the spinning gates. Weaving through and spinning more and more of them. All the while not touching a single one.

Now that was the last straw for Korra. He could evade and run away from her all night long, but using the gates that she was having a newfound hate towards was it. She threw herself into the air above the gates. She watched as he evaded and weaved through the fast spinning gates with ease. This made her even angrier. She positioned herself as she fell and in the middle of the spinning gates she grabbed tightly onto the teen making them both ricochet and fly around before being thrown out of the gates.

They slid a fair distance and at that point the both of them were panting heavily. Tenzin and several White-Lotus sentries caught up with them.

"Korra, what happened?" Asked Tenzin

Korra separated herself from the teen and replied. "I have no idea. I was just watching over him when he just bolted and I chased after him." She made a quick glance at the panting teen thinking that he would try to escape as soon as her grip on him was gone.

The teen grunted and tried to get up shakily.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Korra

But before she could do anything the teen collapsed panting even harder.

"Bring him to his room, Keep two sentries to watch the window and door." Ordered Tenzin.

The sentries nodded and carried him back to his room.

Korra was about to walk away and get to bed when Tenzin cleared his throat.

"Korra." He said and gestured at all the damage she had done to the gardens with her Earth-bending attempts to slow down the teen.

Korra sighed and proceeded cleaning up the garden and paths, putting everything back to normal.

* * *

The next day Korra visited the young teen in his room. She asked the healer if she could be the one to talk with him.

Carrying the tray of food, the sentries opened the door for her. She found the teen sitting on the bed looking tired.

"Hey, I got you some breakfast." She said.

The teen looked up at her and the tray of food. He reached out for it. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said passing him the tray.

The teen began to eat, ignoring the chopsticks, instead using his hands. Somehow oblivious to the fact that the food is steaming hot.

"So what's your name?" Asked Korra sitting on a chair.

"Bacunawa." He said between bites.

"Bacu Nawa?" She said having a bit of trouble with the name. It didn't sound like a Fire nation, Earth kingdom, or Water tribe name.

"Nawa is not my last name. I'm just called Bacunawa." He said.

"Just call me Bacun." He said helpfully. Then asked. "And yours?"

"Korra." She said.

"So, Korra, where am I?"

"You're on Air Temple Island in Republic city." She answered.

"Republic city huh."

They sat in silence while Bacun ate. When he finished he said. "I'm sorry for trying to run last night. I was on that piece of wood for days, not being able to eat or drink. I was delirious and dehydrated, I just panicked and ran."

"It's okay. I understand, you were panicked and delirious."

"No hard feelings?" He asked.

"None."

Then the teen looked around the room before asking. "Where's my bag?"

"The leather one full of swords and knives?"

"Yeah."

"It's in my room. I wanted to get a look at all the stuff in it, but I haven't had much time."

"Well Can I have it back?"

"I'll give it to you later." Said Korra.

Bacun and Korra smiled as she walked out of the room.

"I got some training to do with Tenzin." She said. "It's nice meeting you Bacun.

"It's a pleasure, Korra." He said.

* * *

She had changed into her training clothes. That day Tenzin had decided that they get started on the spiritual side of Air-bending. Due to her dismal performance on the physical aspect the day before.

They were all sitting in a small gazebo, located at one end of the island. Korra was joined with Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

They had only been less than thirty minutes in and Korra was already fidgeting and taking glances at the other children.

Giving up she said. "I think I'm doing it wrong."

"There's nothing to do." Said Tenzin. "Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom."

Korra laughed at that. "Is something, funny?" Asked Tenzin.

"Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio, and forget about leaving this island."

"Please Korra." Said Tenzin. "Look at Meelo." He said gesturing to the young boy. "He's able to meditate peacefully"

She looked over the the child. Drool was dripping on his clothes and a small snot bubble had formed, shrinking and growing with his breathing.

"Actually, I think he's asleep." Said Korra.

"What!" Said Tenzin taking a closer look at his son. "Well, at least he has the relaxing part down"

"Whatever, none of this Air-bending stuff makes any sense to me."

"I know you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day they'll just click."

Korra took a deep breath and started meditating. Only a few seconds in, she gave up again. "Yeah, it's just not sinking in yet. I'm gonna go get a glass of leechee juice." She said standing up to leave.

"Korra! The meditation's not over yet." He called after her.

"Daddy, can I have some leechee juice too?" Asked Ikki excitedly.

"No."

Meelo lost his balance and fell laying on the floor, still asleep. Jinora looked annoyed at all the noise. While Ikki looked crestfallen.

* * *

Later that day Tenzin visited Bacun in his room.

He passed by the two sentries, nodded and he entered the room.

He found Bacun sitting on the bed like Korra.

"My name is Master Tenzin, and you are?"

Bacun responded respectfully. "Bacunawa."

"Just so you know, we found you floating on a piece of driftwood and Korra rescued you."

"I heard."

"Just who are you?" Asked Tenzin, not going to beat around the bush. "We took a look inside your bag and found a variety of exotic swords and knives."

Bacun looked away at this. Tenzin continued. "Judging by your clothes you didn't look like a merchant or delivery boy or an apprentice blade smith. And you're too young to be a collector. I have to assume that you stole those weapons are are trying to sell them to collectors in Republic city."

"I didn't steal them." Said Bacun defensively.

"Then tell me, how did you come by these weapons?" Asked Tenzin.

"They are heirlooms I inherited. My family was killed by a Fire-bender, I was the only one who survived."

He continued. "I've been on the road ever since, doing odd jobs to survive."

"Why not just sell some of the heirlooms and finish school?" Asked Tenzin.

"I can't do that. I just can't." He said. "Besides, I learned a lot more on the road than I ever did in school."

Tenzin seemed to understand what he meant.

In a kinder voice Tenzin asked him. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, you're free to live here if you wish."

"That would be kind of you." Said Bacun.

Tenzin walked to the door. Just before he left he said. "Welcome to Air Temple Island Bacunawa."

Bacun smiled at the sign of kindness. "Just call me Bacun."

* * *

That night Korra decided to sneak out of the island. She snuck her way past the sentries and ran to one of the islands cliff sides.

When she was just a few feet from jumping a voice spoke up. "Going somewhere?"

Korra almost tripped and almost fell off the cliff, she Earth-bended a platform before she could fall off.

She looked angrily to where she heard the source of the voice. It was Bacun.

"What are you doing out here?" She hissed him, getting up and fixing her mess.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said.

He had changed out of the clothes that the temple provided and wore a light gray long sleeve shirt, vest, and pants they were tied with dark gray strips of leather on his arms, legs and chest. Which made his clothes hug tightly against his body. The color made his complexion stand out.

"So what are you doing?" He asked again.

Korra gave him an annoyed look and said. "What does it look like? I'm going out to see a Pro-bending match at the arena."

"Pro-bending?" He asked.

Korra was surprised. "You never heard of Pro-bending?" She asked in disbelief.

He shook his head.

"Then come with me! You have to see one. It's the most popular sport in Republic City!" She said excitedly

She grabbed his wrist and before he could answer, jumped off the cliff landing safely in the water below. She held onto him and swam all the way to the arena, Korra quickening their pace by using her bending.

* * *

When they made it to the arena Korra used her bending and carried them to an open window letting go of Bacun and landing lightly, quickly drying off with some bending.

Bacun too landed lightly, but was still soaking wet. He gave Korra a look. "Oops, sorry." And she dried him off too.

When he was fully dry. "So this is the arena?" He asked her looking around.

"Yeah, it's the only official Pro-bending arena in Republic city." She answered distractedly taking in her surroundings.

She walked off quickly leaving Bacun alone and made her way curiously through the hallway.

Turning a corner Korra found herself inside the Pro-bending Gym. Amazed by all the equipment and tools.

"Hey, what're you doing my my gym?" asked a stocky elderly man.

"Uh, um, I was just looking for a bathroom and I got lost."

"Ah, the old "I had to pee" excuse. You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without payin'. I'm taking you to security."

That was something Korra wanted to avoid. "No, wait." she tried to explain but was cut off by someone.

"There you are!" She turned to see a guy dressed in red Pro-bending armor walking over to them. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"It's alright Toza. She's with me." He said to the older man.

"Yeah I'm with him." She said catching on.

"So you see, we're together."

"Well not together together, more like friends."

"Right, friends. No, no, I didn't mean to imply."

"Oh you implied it." said Korra.

"Ah, I don't care what you are. I got work to do." Said the man named Toza and walked away.

"Right this way, miss." said the guy in Pro-bending armor.

"And Thank you, sir." Then she whispered. "Seriously, thanks."

Then they exited the gym. The guy guided her through the hallways. Each step they took the screams and cheers of the crowd growing louder.

He opened a door and said. "What'd you think? Best seats in the house, huh?"

"Whoa. Unbelievable." Said Korra as she took in the sight of the hundreds of people cheering in the huge arena.

"This place is even more amazing than I imagined."

"Name's Bolin by the way."

"Korra." She said distractedly.

"Psst, Bolin." Said another guy in similar armor.

"Yeah?" He asked walking over to him.

"I told you. You have to stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches. Get her out of here." He said as he put on more pieces of armor on.

"Aw come one Mako. Alright look, kinda promised her, she could stay. But man I got a feeling that there's something special about her. I know it."

He turned and said to Korra. "Come here, I want you to meet my brother, Mako."

"Mako? Wow, I-I heard you play on the radio."

"Come on Bolin we're up." He said ignoring Korra

"Or, I could meet him later."

"Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just get's real." He paused finding the right word. "Focused, before a match."

"Okay, I gotta go." He said donning on a helmet. "Wish me luck, not that I'll need it."

Korra laughed and said. "Good luck. Knock 'em out!"

The lights around the arena were turned off, then the center light shone in the ring. The center rose up revealing the announcer.

"Introducing the Fire-ferrets!" He said pointing in their direction. A spotlight revealing them.

"AHH I love you Bolin! AHH!" Shouted a crazy fangirl as they waved to the crowd.

"The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight they face their toughest test yet, folks." Said the commentator.

The two teams got ready, both waiting for the sound of the bell. Then the bell sounded.

The teams quickly start the match firing their respective elements. Bolin fires a disc at the opposing team's Fire-bender who blocks it and returns with a Fire-blast of his own. All the while the commentator does his job..

"And they're off. The two teams wasting not time trying to blast each other out of zone 1."

Hasook dives away from a fire-ball and grabbing some water he tries to shoot it at the opposing team, but the water was blasted away by another fire-ball. He tries again, but he missed.

"Hasook is the first one to feel the heat of the Tigerdilloss. He tries to return the favor, but they're too fast for him."

The Earth, Fire, and Water-benders from the opposing team try to shoot at Mako but he doges them all, before retaliating with a couple fire-balls of his own.

"While Mako, showcases his trademark cool under fire style."

The Water and Fire-benders from the opposing team get close and crossing over their attacks, both get solid hits on Bolin and Hasook. Throwing them back to zone 2

"Ooh the Tigerdillos score with a walloping one two combo. Can their teammate hold on to their zone one territory?"

As the match progressed Korra gets more and more nervous for the Ferrets.

As the other team barrages Mako with several attacks, he weaves and dodges all of them. vaulting away when suddenly he was hit with a Earth attack. Blowing him back just enough for his foot to slip over the line.

"Guess not, Mako's over the line. The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory."

Korra shouted. "Come on Ferrets!"

The opposing team's Water-bender aims a hit at Mako, but was blocked by Bolin. Mako fires a shot at him but he jumps to avoid it. Bolin fires a disc him while he is still in the air, but he kicks the disc towards Hasook and knocks him into zone 3.

"Looks like Hasook's in trouble, he's in zone three and is teetering over the brink."

The Water-bender aims at Mako low and then redirects his attack to trip Hasook who was then thrown out of the ring by the Earth-bender.

"And Hasook takes a dip! He'll be back for round two. Assuming the fabulous bending brothers can hold their ground until the next round."

Mako and Bolin both dodge attacks by the Earth and Water-bender. Bolin tries to take a shot but is hit by the Water-bender and pushed into zone 3. Mako dodges a shot from the Fire-bender and jumps into zone three as well.

The bell is rung and the Announcer says. "Round one goes to The Golden Temple Tigerdillos!" And the crowd cheers.

Korra felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped ready to attack. Then she saw that it was Bacun smiling at her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He said.

"Sorry." said Korra embarrassed. "I didn't mean to leave you like that."

"Enjoying the match?" He asked.

"Yeah It's better than I ever imagined." Then they both went back to watching the match.

"Come on Hasook, get your act together" Said Mako.

The bell rang and they went off again. The opposing team hitting hard and fast, quickly forcing all three Ferrets into zone 2.

"The Fire-ferrets are knocked into zone 2 and the Tigerdillos advance."

The Fire-ferrets now getting desperate went off with a flurry of hits at the opposing team pushing them back, winning the round.

"The Fire-ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds. It's one apiece, still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round."

The round starts. The opposing team's Water-bender tries to get a couple shots at Hasook, he dodges both. The other team's Earth-bender aims a disc at Mako he deflects it. Hasook picks up some water in his stumble and tries to shoot at the opposing team. He gets hit by the Water-bender and falls into Bolin. They lay on the ground in confusion, trying to get up but are shot out of the ring by the Earth-bender and into the water.

"Hasook stumbles and now he tumbles, right into his teammate! He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don't want to- Oh! Too late!"

"Oh no." Said Korra in apprehension. Bacun is quiet but his knuckles were turning pale was he gripped the railing.

Mako is assaulted by all three benders. First dodging a shots from all three benders at in quick succession. He is soon cornered at the edge of the ring. He is panting heavily at the effort.

"It's all up to Mako now. He's bobbing and weaving. He's weaving and bobbing. But he's not hitting back. If Mako's knocked out, the Ferret's fabulous season is over."

Both Korra and Bacun was getting more and more nervous when Mako get's cornered at the edge.

Mako dodges several of the opposing team's shots. He keeps dodging looking for an opening in the tiring team. He finds it and gets a shot at the Water-bender taking him out of the ring.

"He's dancing at the edge of the ring surviving the three on one barrage. It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out and his plan is working! Tov is in the pool.

He continues to attack as the two remaining benders try to get a shot at him.

"They've got nothing left in the tank and Mako is on the offensive!

Then Mako gets a quick shot at the Fire-bender and he hit's the post before falling out of the ring and into the water below. He continues his attack as the Earth-bender does the same.

"It's two on one! Scratch that it's one on one. And it's an earth and fire slugfest!"

Both players attacks create a lot of smoke making it harder for either side to see. Mako gets in a hit at the Earth-bender and gets him all the way to zone 1.

"There's so much smoke and dust from the firefight I can't even see where the Fire-ferret is!"

The Earth-bender Got a disc ready to shoot, but can't see where Mako is, Mako Jumps out of the smoke and dust and lands a solid hit on the Earth-bender knocking him out of the ring and into the pool.

"It's a knock out! What a wing-dinger of a hat trick folks! Mako pulls off the upset of the season winning the match for the Fire-ferrets!"

Mako takes off his helmet as the crowd cheers for his victory.

Korra smiles at Mako's victory. Bacun was also quiet in his cheers for the team.

"Woohoo!" Bolin jumps in. "Yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament." He said to Korra.

"So what'd you think Korra? Bolin's got some moves huh?" He said as he took off his helmet.

"What did I think? What did I think? That was amazing!" She said grabbing Bolin closer then pushing him away.

"You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match." Said Mako to Hasook.

"We won didn't we?" He said angrily.

"Barely."

"Get off my case pal." He threw his helmet and stormed off.

"Useless." Said Mako.

"You guys were incredible out there, especially you Mr. hat trick."

He didn't even so much as look at her and said. "Oh you're still here?"

"Oh you're still a jerk?" She replied.

"Ooh." Said Bolin.

Then he sees Bacun. "Uh, Korra who is this guy?"

"Oh yeah, Bolin this is Bacun." Bolin looked crestfallen when she gestured at him. Korra laughed "It's nothing like that Bolin. We're just friends"

Then he perked up again. Bacun held out his hand.

"You guys did good out there."

"Thanks." He said shaking it.

"Anyway. I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I've never learned to move like that. I-it's like there's a whole new style here. Think you can show me a few tricks?"

"Absolutely."

"Right now? Come on Bolin." Said Mako

"Just ignore him. Yeah I can show you the basics, I'm just not sure how my Earth-bending would translate to your Water-bending. But we'll figure it out."

"Won't be a problem, I'm actually an Earth-bender."

"I'm sorry. No, no, I didn't mean to assume. Cause that i was just figuring with your Water-tribe getup, that you are a Water-tribe gal."

"Nope you're right. I'm a Water-bender and a Fire-bender." Said Korra nonchalantly.

Bacun was out in the corner trying his best not to laugh at Bolin's confusion.

"Hm mhm. I'm very confused right now."

Bacun was ready to burst.

"You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot." Said Mako.

"Both are true." Said Korra smugly.

Bacun exploded into laugher at Bolin's shock and realization that Korra was the Avatar.

"No way. The Avatar" He said pointing to Korra.

* * *

"Alright let's see what you got."

Korra shot two discs at the net.

"That was great, good power, but in a real match you'd be a sitting turtle-duck. Not so upright and flatfooted stay light on your toes right until the moment then you dig in and strike."

He got into his stance and demonstrated. "And pop pop." Shooting two discs into the net.

"Okay, let me try that again."

She adjusted her stance jumping around a bit experimentally like Bolin said and shot another set of discs.

Bolin was impressed. "Wow! nice adjustment! You're a natural at this."

"Not bad." Said Mako and Bacun at the same time. Mako glared at Bacun while Bacun walked over closer to the net, not caring at the coincidence.

"You know what." Said Mako. "It's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun. Nice to meet you Avatar Korra, Bacun."

"Yeah, been a real pleasure." said Korra. Bacun gave a small wave.

"See you upstairs bro."

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" Asked Korra.

"Yup, in the attic. It's nothing fancy, but we've got some great views. So back to bending. Why don't you throw that combo one more time."

Korra did as asked and shot two discs at the net.

They flew straight and true until Bacun jumped in front of them. Bolin and Korra were both shocked at his sudden actions. The discs were made for practicing and weren't as brittle as the ones used in matches. Bolin was about to try and stop them from hitting Bacun, but he just laughed and caught them both in midair with his bare hands.

Both Korra and Bolin stood with their jaws slack staring at Bacun in front of the net.

"Well Mako did say have fun." He said tossing the discs back at them, Bolin catching both. You were pretty good out there." He said to Bolin. "So I have a wager." He said pulling out his wallet. For every disc you guys get in the net, you win ten yuans and every disc I block, I win one."

Ten to one odds were pretty good, so Korra and Bolin nodded at each other and got into their stance.

They shot several discs trying to get them passed Bacun. But Bacun kept catching them. Korra suspected that he was going easy on them since for every ten saves he would let one in. Loosing his winnings.

They kept at it until Korra and Bolin ran out of discs. Neither sides won anything.

Korra and Bolin were panting, tired from all the successive shots at Bacun. Bacun barely worked up a sweat, laughing at how much fun it was. His laugh was infectious and they soon laughed with him.

They said their goodbyes with Bolin and left the arena.

When they made it back to the island, Korra felt like she was at the top of the world.

"That match was incredible! I mean did you see how they moved?"

"They were great." Said Bacun.

* * *

The next day Tenzin and the others were back at the spinning gates. Bacun suggested that he come along. Tenzin didn't protest.

Korra at this moment was very frustrated at the gates. She ran back inside them again doing only a little bit better than yesterday.

She dodged a couple before running into one. Korra tried to spin and she hits another gate, forcing her back.

"Patience Korra!" Advised Tenzin.

Korra just kept getting assaulted and shoved by the spinning gates and by then she had finally snapped.

Luckily, Bacun was watching her closely, seeing how frustrated she was better than Tenzin. He quickly jumped in weaving through the gates easily reaching Korra.

Just as she was about to lash out and destroy the spinning gates, but Bacun grabbed her by the scruff of her clothes, spinning her off balance, stopping the fire. He nimbly guided her out of the spinning gates before she could do any damage to them.

Tenzin watched as Bacun guided the angry Korra out of the gates. His movement's graceful and precise, but was not like the way Air-benders moved, no it was different, they were the very contrast of the raging and flailing Korra.

When they both got out of the spinning gates, Bacun let go of Korra and in her fury she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Argh!" She yelled smashing the ground with her causing it to shake.

"Korra, you have to be patient, this isn't something you can force." Said Tenzin

"I can't do this anymore!" She yelled before stomping off.

Bacun sighed and looked over at Tenzin with his brown tired eyes. "Do you guys have a place to spar?" He asked.

"Yes we do, it's close by." Answered Tenzin, looking in the direction Korra walked off in.

"Great, I'll talk to Korra. Maybe she'll listen to someone her own age."

"I hope so Bacun." Said Tenzin rubbing his temples.

* * *

Bacun found Korra surprisingly, already at the sparring area venting out her frustration. She sent out large bursts of fire in all directions.

"Korra?" He called out.

She ignored his calls and continued sending bursts of fire.

"Come on Korra, I know you can hear me." He said walking into the sparring area.

"Hmph."

Bacun sighed and quickly got close to Korra where her flames couldn't reach him. He grabbed her arms forcing them down to her sides. "I know you're frustrated and you want to vent. So, let me help you."

He gave Korra a small shove and tripped her.

Bacun smirked at Korra, which unfortunately made her even angrier.

Korra tried to sweep his feet from under him but he just jumped out of the way, laughing.

Korra got up and shot two quick balls of fire at him. Dodging both he got close to her again. This time Korra was ready, sending a wave of fire. Thinking it would force him back. But instead of forcing him back, Bacun redirected her arm away from himself and she saw his hand slide on her forearm down to her fist, and somehow stopped her bending and extinguishing the fire.

He was able to get behind Korra and with surprising strength and speed lifted both her arms and proceeded tickling her ribs, sending Korra into fits of laughter.

Bacun found it infectious and chuckled along with her.

He turned her to face him. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"A bit."

"Wanna continue?"

Korra grinned. Shooting more bursts of fire at Bacun. But instead of trying to get out if her range, he stayed close circling her, easily avoiding the fire and redirecting her arms. She tried sending another wave or fire this time as a kick, but like before he somehow extinguished her assault.

Korra tried a different tactic and bended some water, trying to push him aside. This time it worked, Bacun jumped back. Korra sent the water to cascade on him. But instead of being thrown out of the area like she expected, Bacun stood his ground, his stance was solid and didn't look like any style she had seen before. His hands were like knives cutting through the torrent of water, keeping his balance. He fainted a kick at Korra, she fell for it, Bacun turned completely exposing his back. Thinking that she had the advantage with his back to her, she was ready to strike when she felt a gust of wind close to her chin. Looking down she could see Bacun's foot was very close to her chin barely an inch away. His body twisted awkwardly, but he was perfectly balanced, his "kick" if she could call it that was like an uppercut back-kick. Bacun held the position for a moment before standing.

"Where'd you learn that?" Korra asked curiously.

He shrugged and said. "I travelled a lot. I just picked it up."

Korra sighed and sat in the middle of the sparring area. "I just don't get it. Why am I having so much trouble?"

Bacun sat next to her and replied. "Why are you asking me? I can't bend, I have no idea how you feel."

Then he elbowed her lightly. "But at least I cheered you up, didn't I?"

Korra smiled. "Yeah, you did."

"Now about my stuff. . ." Began Bacun

* * *

Korra and Bacun entered the benches on the Fire-ferrets side. Mako and Bolin were both looking down.

"Hey guys. Did we miss your match?" Asked Bacun.

"What's wrong? You guys look like you've lost already" Said Korra.

"We might as well have." Answered Bolin

"Hasook's a no good no show." Explained Mako.

One of the referees poked his head in. "You got two minutes to come out ready to play or you're disqualified."

"Well there goes our shot at the tournament and the winnings."

"Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in." Asked Korra.

"Nah, the rules say you can compete on one team." Explained Bolin. He looked over at Bacun. "Not unless by pure coincidence you're a Water-bender?"

Bacun shook his head and pulled out a long knife, hidden in his pants and brandished it. "Nope, non-bender as you guys call it." Before quickly stowing it away. The other players looking nervously at the large piece of metal.

Then an idea struck him. "Hey what about Korra?" He asked Bolin.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yeah. You've already mastered Water-bending or at least passed your test of mastery on it. You'd do just fine."

Korra thought about it then looked excitedly at Mako.

"But she's the Avatar, isn't that cheating?" He asked Bacun.

Korra pointed out. "It isn't cheating if I only do Water-bending."

"No way. I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there."

"Wow thanks for the vote of confidence." Said Korra sarcastically.

Then the referee came in again. "Times up. You in or out?"

"They're in." Said Bacun.

"We are?" Asked Mako in confusion.

"Yes!"

"Hey, I didn't agree to this."

Bacun put a hand on his shoulder consolingly. "If you guys lose because of my suggestion. Feel free to beat me to a pulp." Mako ignored the offer.

* * *

The match was starting.

"Looks like the Fire-ferrets, ferreted out a last minute replacement Water-bender. Lets see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers form the school of hard knocks."

"Don't do anything fancy or aggressive. In fact don't do anything, just try not to get knocked off the ring." Whispered Mako to Korra.

"You got it captain."

"Players are you ready?" Shouted the referee, he then blew his whistle and the bell rang, starting the match.

Korra quickly kicked and bended a large torrent of water knocking one of the opposing players off the side of the ring. The other players looked at their comrade in disbelief. Mako was angry while Bolin was nervous. Korra cheered at the false victory.

"Woohoo! Man overboard!"

The referee blew his whistle. "Fire-ferret Water-bender penalty. Move back one zone."

"What? Why?"

Mako explained. "You're only allowed to knock the players off the back of the ring. Not over the sides."

"Oh, oops." Korra stepped back to zone two.

The round started again.

The opposing team's Earth-bender went straight after Korra. Her moves being easily stopped by the discs. She quickly tries to make a shot, but steps over the line.

"And we're back in action after that hiccup. But i'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing."

"Foul! Over the line. Move back to zone 3." Called the referee.

Korra grunted in frustration. "I'll show you over the line." she mumbled as she went to zone 3.

"The Platypus-bears take round one!"

The second round starts and the Platypus-bears send a barrage of shots at Korra. Korra tries her best to dodge and block their shots, but there were too many coming at her.

"The Platypus-bears know a green player when they see one and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl."

Korra watched as she saw the Fire and Earth-bender shoot at her. She angrily takes up two discs to block their shots.

"Wait a minute did that Water-bender just Earth-bend?" The crowd gasped in surprise.

The other players were just as dumbfounded as the crowd.

The referee blew the whistle and called out. "Foul! I think. . ."

Bacun face palmed and quickly made his way to the referees booth.

"Did I see that right? Hold on folks, we're just waiting for the referees official call."

Back at the island a group of White-Lotus sentries were listening to the match on the radio.

"Pardon me everyone, but have you seen Korra this evening? She's not in her room." Asked Tenzin.

"But I-i think that this replacement player could be- no there's no way. You've got to be kidding me, she's the Avatar folks! Playing in a Pro-bending match! Can you believe that!" Said the commentator over the radio.

Tenzin heard this. His face started turning red in anger. "I'll get her myself!"

In the referee booth the referees and other officials were making their decision.

"She's the Avatar, it's an unfair advantage."

"I agree."

"Hm I'm not so sure about th-"

"Hey!" Shouted Bacun. The officials looked over at him.

"Who are you?" Asked one of them

"It doesn't matter who I am." He said quickly. "Look, let her play, it doesn't matter whether or not she's the Avatar. So long as she just bends water and only water. There's nothing in the rules against being able to bend more than one element. Just so long if she only bends her designated element." He reasoned.

The officials looked at each other, thinking over Bacun's words.

Then one of the referees spoke up. "Well so long as she only bends water, it doesn't matter who she is." The others nodded at this.

The referee walked out and announced to the arena. "The Avatar will be permitted to continue. So long as she solely bends water."

The opposing team protested but resigned to the referees decision.

The match gets started and Korra is again assaulted by a furious barrage of bending. Korra deflects a disc, blocks a shot of fire, all the while she's being pushed back. She tries to take a shot, but a disc stops her attack before it even gets fired. A fire-shot almost hits her, she bends back into an arch and flips. Korra is at the edge of zone 1 and gets solidly hit with a fire, earth, and water combo. The combo sends her flying off the ring and into the water.

"This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no Pro-bender. And the Platypus-bears are intent on exploiting that weakness. They're giving her their best and her best ain't good enough to stop it. Aaaaand she's in the drain."

Korra swims to the edge, she's about to get up when a shadow falls on her. When she looks up she sees Tenzin with a stern look on his face.

"Oh, hey Tenzin. I thought you didn't like coming to these matches? Haha." She said nervously.

"Once again you have flagrantly disobeyed by orders. You were to stay on the island. Lets go." He said turning to leave.

"No." Protested Korra. "I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come back to the temple, right now."

"Why?" Asked Korra. "So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at Air-bending? You know I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it. Because maybe I don't even need it!"

"What?" exclaimed Tenzin. "That is a ludicrous suggestion. The Avatar needs to learn Air-bending, it is not optional"

"No." Argued Korra. "This is what I need to learn. Modern styles of fighting."

"Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting Korra. When will you learn that?"

"I have a match to go finish." She said and walked away.

From the stands Bacun watched as the two of them argued. When Korra and Tenzin walked off, he made his way to him.

"The Platypus-bears win round two!" Shouted the referee.

Bacun met up with Tenzin in the halls of the arena. In his anger Tenzin wasn't surprised to see that he was there.

"I suppose Korra talked you into this?"

"Well, yes and no." He said, then confessed. "I was the one who suggested that she play."

"What?" Shouted Tenzin.

"Look, Tenzin I can see how much you don't approve of Pro-bending." Then he continued. "But just come with me to the stands and watch the rest of her match."

"Why?" Asked Tenzin curiously.

"I just think that she needs a bit of fun. Play is one of the best ways to learn isn't it? It's easier to learn something when you're having fun."

Tenzin sighed at his words, knowing them to be true. "Alright." He said.

Bacun gestured down the hall and guided Tenzin to the stands.

Back in the Ring the referee shouted. "Round three!"

The round starts. The opposing teams Water-bender and Fire-bender sends shot after shot at Bolin and Mako, cornering them to the side of the ring and at the edge of zone 1. Once they were cornered, the opposing team sends more shots at Korra, while keeping Mako and Bolin cornered.

"The Platypus-bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers. They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone 1 unable to come to the Avatars rescue and boy does she need it."

In the stands Bacun and Tenzin watch as the match progresses.

Korra dodges a disc, but get solidly hit from the Water-bender and is pushed to zone 2. She dodges a disc and shot of fire, but catches one in the stomach.

Tenzin watches in frustration at the girls stubbornness and was about to turn away to leave, but Bacun held him back. "Just keep watching." He said.

"Looks like the Avatars Pro-bending debut is going to be cut short."

Korra is pushed back to zone 3 almost falling off the edge. Korra barely dodges a disc and regains her balance, taking stance.

"She's been pushed back to zone 3 and the water is calling her name."

A shot of fire goes after her. Korra spins away easily dodging it. A disc goes after her, but she turns again, dodging it. The opposing team send shot after shot but Korra spins and turns dodging each attack with ease. Her feet twisting and dancing nimbly.

"It's only a matter of time- hold the phone. Stop the presses, she's still in the games folks and she's moving like and entirely different player. All of a sudden the Platypus-bears strikes are only striking air!"

Tenzin looks in amazement at Korra's sudden change of tact. "Well how about that."

Bacun smiles and says. "I told you, one of the best teachers is play."

The opposing team soon tires out. The Water-bender, keeping Mako and Bolin in check's shot falls halfway. Mako quickly jumps in kicking a shot of fire and they're both back in the game.

"The Platypus-bears have no juice left, but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy!"

They take advantage of the Platypus-bears exhaustion and Mako, Bolin, and Korra send shot after shot, pushing them back and out of the ring, winning the match.

"Knock out!" The bell rings for the end of the match.

Tenzin cheers at their victory, breaking his usual composed appearance. Bacun was grinning from ear to ear watching him. Tenzin notices and quickly regains composure and leaves the arena. Bacun follows suit and heads for the ring.

"The Fire-ferrets come from way behind and steal the win. What an upset folks. The rookies, Avatar in tow. Have nabbed a place in the championship tournament. I cannot believe it!"

Mako walked over to Korra. "Korra. What can I say. You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks, you are a natural." He complimented.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves."

"Korra!" Shouted Bacun over the crowd as he walked over to them.

"Hey Bacun!"

"You guys were incredible out there." He said. "Especially you at the end Korra."

"Thanks Bacun."

"Woohoo We're in the Championship Tournament!" Shouted Bolin. Bacun gave him a high five.

Mako walked over to Bacun, taking off his helmet. "Were you going to really let me beat you into a pulp if we lost?"

"I don't take back my word Mako." He said. "Besides I had a good feeling that you guys would win." He said grinning.

* * *

Korra and Bacun were on the ferry headed back to the temple.

Even though Korra had just won the match with the Ferrets, she looked down.

Korra sighed. "Tenzin's so angry at me. I don't think he'll teach me Air-bending anymore."

Bacun patted her back comfortingly. "I don't know Korra, maybe he might change his mind."

"You think so?"

"As sure as anything." Then he thought about it. "Which is the just the same as saying "I have no idea."

Korra laughed.

When the ferry docked they found Tenzin waiting for them.

Korra walked over to him. "I'm really sorry, about everything I said. I-I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you."

"I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine."

"No hard feelings?" She asked.

"Of course not." He said. "By the way you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an Air-bender."

"Wait. You stayed and watched?" She asked.

"Well, Bacun over here convinced me to stay and watch the rest of your match." He confessed gesturing at Bacun. "He helped me realize that Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you. That play can be one of the best teachers."

Korra turned to Bacun who gave her a tired smile.

"Come one now it's late." said Tenzin. "You have Air-bending practice tomorrow, bright and early."

They walked towards the temple. Then Korra mentioned. "Oh by the way, I kinda permanently joined the fire-ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks."

Tenzin sighed exasperatedly at the news. "Well, so long as it doesn't conflict with your training, it's fine."

Korra cheered excitedly.

* * *

Later that night at the attic of the arena, Mako looked over at Air Temple Island looking thoughtful.

Little did he know that Korra was looking out at the arena in return with a fond look on her face.

Authors notes: Phew! Longest chapter I've ever written. The dialogue almost killed me, but I got it. How was the Pro-bending matches? The fights? I tried describing them as best I could, but I can only do so much in words that only animation can do better.

Please Leave A Review!


	3. The Revelation

Disclaimer I do not own Avatar or Legend of Korra

Chapter 2: The Revelation

In the Arena gym. Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Bacun were passing a large heavy ball between each other.

Korra caught the heavy ball, pushing her back a bit. "What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning? The morning is evil."

She passed the ball to Bacun who was the only one who wasn't in gear. He was wearing his usual light gray clothes.

"The morning isn't evil Korra, it's just that you don't appreciate it enough. I for one love the mornings." He said passing the ball to Bolin. "But yeah, why is your slot so early?" He asked.

"We're the rookies, so we get the worst time-slot in the gym." Explained Bolin, who then threw it at Mako.

"And you're the rookiest of us all." He said to Korra. "We got to get you up to speed if we want to survive in the tournament." He threw the ball hard at Korra. "Deal with it."

"You deal with it." She said throwing back the ball with enough force to knock Mako off his feet.

Then Bolin looked at Mako, then at Korra, then at Bacun. Then he asked. "Um, why are you here again?"

"I'm going job hunting in the city. Korra was headed out here anyway, and I needed a bit of a warmup anyway."

"Job hunting? More like people hunting by what you brought." Said Korra pointing with her thumb over to his stuff that he put aside. There were two swords and a long thin bag.

"Wait, don't you already have a job?" Asked Korra.

"Yeah, but the pay is not cutting out for me so I'm taking up an extra couple or find a new one all together."

The door behind them burst open. "There's my little hardworkin' street urchins." Said a well dressed man.

He walked over to them. "It's an honor to finally meet you Avatar."

"And you are?" Asked Korra.

"Butaka." He said taking off his hat, revealing a bald head. "I run this whole Pro-bending shebang."

Korra walked off, while Butaka reached into his coat and handed over to Mako a large stack of yuans. "Here's your winnings from the last match."

But just as Mako was about to stow away the money Butaka said. "Ah ah ah." Waving his finger, stopping Mako. "Not so fast."

He took a few bills. "The first you owe me for the Avatar's new gear." He took away a few more. "Gym and equipment rentals for the last month." Mako was about to put the money away when he was stopped again. Butaka took a few more. "Rent on your apartment." Then took the last of the bills from Mako. "And the personal loan for groceries."

Mako glared over at Bolin.

"What?" He asked. "I'm a growing boy." He said defensively.

"Oh and one more small item of business." Said Butaka "The Fire-ferrets need to ante up 30,000 yuans for the championship pot."

"30,000 yuans!" Exclaimed Bolin.

Butaka put his hand on Mako's shoulder consolingly. "Sorry kids. You got till the end of the week to come up with the dough or else you're out of the tournament." Then he left.

Bolin asked Korra. "You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?"

Korra pulled out her pockets showing that they were empty. "I got nothing."

Bolin pointed over at Bacun questioningly.

Bacun shook his head. "I don't have much. Why else am I going job hunting?"

Korra explained. "I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me."

Mako was keeping the rest of the equipment. "Then I wouldn't say you have nothing."

"Sorry, I didn't mean. . ."

"No, it's alright. It's just, ever since we lost our parents. We've been on our own." Explained Bolin.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"So anyway. How're we gonna come up with the money?" Asked Mako.

"Oh!" exclaimed Bolin excitedly. "I got it, i got it. I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks." He said holding up the little fire-ferret. "Now people, would pay good money to see that."

"Come on Bolin. We need serious ideas."

Bolin looked crestfallen. "I was serious."

Bacun spoke up. "It's a good enough idea. But like anything, you just have to know how to sell it, for people to buy it." Trying to lift Bolin's spirits.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out, I always do." He said walking out of the gym.

Bacun went to his stuff and started putting them on. Shouldering the long thin bag across his back and the two swords at his waist.

"Well, I'm headed out, see you guys later." He said leaving the arena.

* * *

Bacun wandered the streets of Republic city. It was still early that day and most shops were just finishing getting set up.

It wasn't hard finding easy work. One would just know how to ask where. He walked down the twisting streets of the slightly better part of Republic city.

He spotted a large truck that was unloading several crates to the kitchen of a restaurant. He ran over and asked the small thin man with a large mustache who watched over the unloading.

"Hey, you guys need and extra hand?" He asked.

The small thin man wore a pair of wire spectacles looked annoyed at Bacun's intrusion. "What?" He asked.

"I'm looking for some work." Explained Bacun, then he gestured at the large truck. "I was wondering if I could unload the truck for a few yuans."

The man looked thoughtful, then he glanced at the large truck. The two guys he had unloading were too slow for his taste. Then he glanced at the swords at Bacun's belt then shrugged.

"Alright. 4 yuans for every crate." He said splaying out his fingers.

"8." Replied Bacun.

"5"

"7"

"6 or you don't get the job."

Bacun folded at the offer and went to start unloading the truck.

While the two guys carried one crate at a time. Bacun went ahead and carried two. The thin man looked surprised at strength of the otherwise lean teen, but didn't comment.

When Bacun picked up his third set he smelled something. Opening one of the crates he found that a couple of the vegetables were squashed and just started to rot.

The thin man spotted Bacun, thinking that he was trying to steal some of the food.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"The vegetables in here are starting to rot!" He called back carrying the crate with the spoiling produce.

The thin man was livid at the sight. He yelled out to the driver of the truck. Exclaiming angrily at the state of the produce.

While they argued Bacun went and continued to carry in the rest of the crates.

With Bacun's help the truck was quickly emptied. And by the man's count he had carried in twenty crates.

Bacun walked into the kitchen with the last set of crates and set them down. The thin man walked over to him and held out the money.

"Thanks for the good work kid." He said.

Bacun counted the money, the man had given him 150 yuans. Bacun looked at him in confusion. "For spotting the spoiled vegetables." He explained.

Then he said to Bacun. "It's about noon. You want something to eat? It's on the house."

He smiled. "Thanks." He said accepting the offer.

* * *

Bacun was walking through the streets with a full belly and looking for more work. He walked by Central City Station and saw Bolin and Pabu, sitting under the statue in Fire lord Zuko's honor.

Bolin was wearing a obviously fake mustache and ludicrous costume and Pabu was wearing a small hat and vest. In front of Bolin was what looked like a miniature ladder of his circus set up.

He heard Bolin call out. "Come one, come all. See Pabu the fantastic Fire-ferret! As he crosses the Ladder of Peril!" He gave an exaggerated gasp. "Upside down!"

Bacun walked over to him. "Hey Bolin."

Bolin reeled back in surprise. "Bacun!" He looked around. "Don't blow my disguise." He hissed.

Bacun chuckled. "Bolin that disguise isn't going to fool anyone." Then he looked over at his little circus setup. "The setup is nice, but you need something to make it sparkle." Suggested Bacun.

"Like glitter?"

"No, something like a much more exciting and eye catching performance." He said. Then he sighed and crouched, eye level with Bolin. "I know how much this tournament means to you and your brother. So here." He said handing a hundred yuan bill.

Bolin looked at the bill in amazement as Bacun handed it over to him. "I'll give you guys what little help I can." He said walking off. "See you later Bolin!"

Bolin still looked over at the bill he was handed over to. A heavily modified Sato-mobile stopped in front of him.

The window rolled down. "Hey, Bolin. Is that you?"

"Oh hey there Shady Shin." Said Bolin nervously.

Shady Shin got out of his ride and walked over to Bolin. "Heard you're a big-time Pro-bending player now. Not bad."

"Uh thanks." said Bolin modestly.

"So listen. I got an offer for ya. Lightning bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle."

"Uh, I don't know Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats."

Shin scoffed at the mention of Mako. "Your brother ain't the boss of you. It's just a little security work." He said taking a large stack of yuans out of his vest. "Nothing crooked." And threw the stack into Bolin's can.

Bolin looked at the large stack of money in shock.

"You game?" Asked Shin.

* * *

Meanwhile Bacun was getting more work done. He headed to the docks and helped unload more crates from freight ships. It was mundane work which didn't pay very well, but that was just part of Bacun's plan.

In the power-plant, Mako too was working. Wearing a face-shield, he shot a stream of lightning at the large capacitors that stored them.

A large steam whistle sounded, signaling the end of the shift.

Mako took off the face-shield, wiped the sweat off his brow and left the power plant.

Mako climbed the steps to their apartment at the attic of the Pro-bending arena.

"Bo! I'm back! Picked up your favorite dumplings!" He called waving a paper bag.

Collapsing onto the couch he grabbed a dumpling from the bag and ate it. "Hey I found some work down at the Power-plant. Made some decent money."

He looked up when he didn't hear a reply. "Bolin!" He called out through a mouthful of dumpling. "You here bro?"

He then turned to face Air Temple Island. "Huh. I think the little lovebird is making a house call." He said to himself before turning to leave.

* * *

On Air Temple Island, Ikki and Jinora were both helping Korra train with her Air-bending.

They sent gusts of air making the gates spin.

Korra ran inside. Her skills having much more improved than before. She weaved, danced, and spun through the gates.

"Good! Light on your feet!" Encouraged Jinora.

Korra reached the other side without touching a single gate, out of breath.

The two girls noticed Mako walking up the steps.

"Ooh he's cute." Said Jinora.

"Korra, is that the handsome Fire-bender boy who drives you crazy?" She asked

"Does he make you crazy in a bad way or does he make you crazy like you like him." said Ikki.

Korra noticed Mako coming closer and in her panic sent the two young girls flying with some Earth-bending.

She cleared her throat. "Oh hey, Mako." She said, Korra could hear the two girls giggling behind her.

"You seen Bolin?" He asked.

"Nice to see you too." She said. "And no I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations." He sighed. "See you later." He turned to leave.

"Wait I could, uh, help you look for him." She suggested.

"Nah, I got it."

She grabbed his arm. "Hey cool guy, let me help you. We can take Naga."

"Who's Naga?" Asked Mako.

"My best friend, and a great tracker."

* * *

Bacun was now walking in the more surly part of Republic city. It was a place one wouldn't want to get caught at night in. Especially if you're a non-bender.

He had made some more money at the docks and he knew just what to do with it. He wanted to help the Ferrets get into the tournament.

He strode confidently on the street, looking for one of the more seedy looking buildings. Then he spotted one with two large thugs at the entrance.

Bacun walked over to the door they were guarding. One of the guards stopped him. "Scram kid. This ain't no place for ya." Said the thug glancing at his weapons.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out twenty yuans and handed it to one of the thugs. He grinned. "Your funeral kid." As they opened the door.

He walked through the door. Pro-bending may be the most popular sport in the city, but there were places where unofficial brawls and fights were held between benders. One could win money on betting or fighting.

Bacun headed down the set of stairs. There was the sour smell of sweat, spilled drinks, and vomit. He could hear the cheers and jeers of the crowd as two Earth-benders brawled in the arena.

He headed straight to a booth and slid 400 yuans to the man inside. "Who you betting on kid?" Asked the bored bearded man inside.

There was a crash and the crowd cheered. Bacun looked back at the large arena. One of the Earth-benders knocked out his opponent.

"Me." He said.

"You a bender?" Asked the man.

Bacun shook his head. " You're crazy, scram kid. I ain't got no time to deal with you." Then he muttered. "Non-bender going up against an Earth-bender. What a joke."

"Come on. Let me fight." He slammed his fist onto the desk. Hard.

The man looked even more annoyed at him. "Alright kid it's your funeral." He said taking the money.

He got a sheet of paper and asked. "Name."

"Bacun."

"Alright kid get in the ring." Said the man, handing him the paper.

Bacun headed to the ring. Two men were dragging the unconscious Earth-bender away.

Bacun handed the sheet of paper to the referee.

The referee asked him. "You sure you wanna do this kid? I mean, you can't bend." Then he glanced at the swords on his hip. "You can't use those either."

"Just start the match." Said Bacun.

"Alright." Then he announced. "Introducing the Champ! Earth-bender Pao!" The crowds cheered for the large Earth-bender.

"And the challenger! Non-bender Bacun!"

The crowd jeered at Bacun. Thinking him crazy for going up against the Earth-bender.

"Come on!" Said the muscled Earth-bender. Flexing his muscles trying to intimidate Bacun. "Why do I have to fight some non-bender punk like this?"

But Bacun simply got into his odd stance and got ready. Ignoring the large Earth-bender and his ranting.

"RARGH!" Roard the Earth-bender sending several rocks flying to Bacun.

* * *

"Your best friend is a Polar-bear-dog." Said Mako as they rode Naga through the city streets. "Somehow that makes perfect sense."

"I'll take that as a compliment city-boy." Said Korra.

Naga carried them to Central City Station. Mako looked around at the crowd trying to find Bolin.

"Well, this is his usual hangout." Said Mako, getting off Naga.

A couple street urchins were playing around. Mako asked one of them."You guys seen my brother around here today?"

"Perhaps.." Said a kid. "My memory's a little faulty. Maybe you can help clear it up." He said trying to sound discreet which only made the unsaid question even more obvious.

"You're good Schoochy, a real pro." Said Mako sarcastically handing him a bill.

"Yeah, I've seen him."

"When?"

"About noon."

"What was he doing?"

"He-he was performing some kind of monkey-rat circus. And then. . ." He held out his hand.

Mako handed him another bill. "And then what? Why'd he leave?"

"There was a guy in grey that talked with him for a bit before handing over some cash." Then he stepped closer conspiratorially. "And after the guy left, Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot-rod."

He continued. "The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoons, the Agni Kais. All the Triads are muscling up for something big. Nw that's all your getting out of me." He said running off.

Korra was confused. "What's he talking about?"

"It sounds like there's a turf war brewing, and Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it."

"The guy in the grey clothes might have been Bacun."

"Yeah, but you know where he is?"

Korra shook her head. "He said he went job hunting. He could be anywhere in the city."

They took off, running through the streets of Republic city on Naga.

"So where are we headed?" Asked Korra.

"The Triple Threat Triad's headquarters. Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet."

"Triple Threat Triad? I beat up some of those yahoos when I got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up in-"

Naga rushed ahead, breaking her off. He was chasing after a fire-ferret.

"Whoa! Naga."

The Fire-ferret ran up a lamppost and out of Naga's reach.

"That's Pabu!" Said Mako recognizing the small ferret.

"No Naga, Pabu's a friend not a snack." Said Korra, keeping Naga from eating the ferret.

After a quick sniff Pabu climbed onto Naga and onto Mako's shoulders. "We gotta hurry." He said.

When they made it to the headquarters they were in the surly part of Republic city.

"Something's not right." Said Mako, stepping carefully and looking around. "There're usually thugs posted out front. We'd better be cautious."

He peaked into the window of the door and gestured Korra to come closer.

Korra simply walked up and kicked down the door.

The place was empty. "Bolin you in here?" called out Mako.

Then they heard the revving of motors out back. Korra kicked the door open and they saw a truck drive off with several motorcycles following it. While the doors were still swinging open, they spotted Bolin tied up an gagged, along with the other triads.

A man a what looked like a gas-mask then closed the back.

"Bolin!" Yelled Mako.

Two of the masked men on the motorcycles threw canisters which let out a green smokescreen and they rode off.

Mako and Korra were coughing and couldn't see through the smoke. "Naga come!" Yelled Korra.

Naga came. They jumped onto Naga and chased after the truck.

Mako tried slowing them down by shooting some fire at them, but they kept dodging his fire.

Korra tried slowing them down with a bit of Earth-bending, trying to impale the bike, but the driver swerved out of the way and used it as a ramp, gaining more ground.

They reached a large empty lot and two of the bikers drifted to a stop. One of them threw a set of bolas, catching Naga's legs and sent them tumbling.

The two bikers flipped and jumped like acrobats, getting close to them.

Korra shot a stream of fire at one of them, but the biker just jumped over, dodging it.

The biker aimed a punch at Korra, she blocked it. Korra tried sending another stream of fire, but the biker ducked under it. Side stepping, the biker used the blade of his hand to strike at Korra's shoulder.

Korra tried to send another jet of flame, but the biker guided her arm away from himself. He pushed her arm aside forcing her to turn her back to him. She tried to surprise him by kicking a wave of fire, bringing her back facing her opponent, she missed.

She kicked a stream of fire, but the biker also kicked and clipped her leg in his, pulling her leg down and again forcing her back to him.

The biker lands several light jabs at her back, ribs, and up her arm.

Korra's arm went numb, unable to move it. She grunted in pain.

She sent a stream of fire with her other hand at the biker and then a kick. Her opponent ducked and flipped away from both assaults.

Korra jumped and punched a ball of fire at him, but again she missed.

He ran, circling her, trying to catch Korra off guard. She fired a jet of fire ahead of him but he flipped back. While he stood still she sent another jet at him, but he jumped over it, dodging the attack.

Mako was also hit by the numbing jabs of the other biker. He swiped at his opponent creating a plume of fire. The biker turned and twisted getting behind Mako. With the same precision the biker landed several punches at his back and left arm.

Korra's own opponent had dome the same, also striking at her leg.

Off balance and numb their attackers sent them both sliding down the pavement, cornering them. Naga growled and tried to chew his way out of his bonds.

The bikers were swinging their bolas menacingly. Korra and Mako were both afraid.

Before the bikers could do anything, a large knife embedded itself in the ground in front of them.

They looked over to the source of the knife and saw Bacun running over to them.

He threw another knife at the bikers, forcing them back.

The two biker's looked at each other and went to attack Bacun.

Separating, to take advantage of their numbers, they surrounded Bacun.

Bacun's face was impassive, his tired eyes were now clear and sharp.

The bikers ran at him from in front and behind. Bacun reached into his vest and threw a knife at the one in front of him, making the biker jump back.

The one behind Bacun thinking that he had the advantage got close to Bacun and was ready to land several strikes like they did to Korra and Mako. When out of nowhere Bacun's foot made contact with the biker's chin, which sent him flying. Bacun's kick forced him to turn his back to the other biker who like the other one got close to his side, trying to get in several strikes.

And in a feat of flexibility Bacun landed two kicks at the biker at such a close range. One to the biker's face and another to the back of his head.

The other biker threw a set of bolas at Bacun making him jump away. The biker threw another can of smokescreen and grabbed his dazed partner and they took off on their bikes.

When the smoke cleared, Bacun walked over to Korra and Mako, helping them up. "You guys were lucky that I was passing through."

"Bacun, what are you doing here?" Asked Korra

"I just got off work." He lied.

Korra tried to Fire-bend. Nothing. "I can't bend." She tried again. "I can't bend!" She started to panic

"Calm down. It will wear off. Those guys were chi blockers, they're Amon's henchmen."

"Amon? The anti-bending guy? The one with the mask?" Asked Bacun pointing at his face.

"He's the leader of the Equalists."

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?" Asked Korra.

"Whatever it is. It can't be good." He let out a breath. "Can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess."

"What happened to Bolin?" Asked Bacun. "I gave him 100 yuans around noon to help you guys with the pot."

"He was offered to do a job for the Triads and now he's in this mess." Said Mako.

Korra was still trying to bend.

"Here, let me help with that." Said Bacun.

He started massaging her arms, legs, and back in circular motions and pressed his thumbs in certain points. Some of the feeling was seeping back into her limbs.

"What are you doing?" Asked Mako.

Bacun remained silent, then after a while of more massaging he said, "Mako, step back. I've done this before, but I have no idea what would happen since she's the Avatar."

"What are you-"

Then Bacun took a deep breath and struck Korra in the stomach with his open palm. Korra grunted as the air was knocked out of her and from her hands came a huge burst of fire and gust of wind, the ground she stood on created a large ridge of rocks similar to her previous attack, and the water on the wet ground rose up in waves.

When Korra got her breath back, she asked. "What did you do?"

"I restored the flow of your chi." He answered and walked over to Mako massaging him in the same manner a Korra. "If the natural flow of your chi is disrupted or stopped I can restore the flow by massaging your pressure points and limbs, then by forcing my chi into your body it overflows your body with chi which is why you experienced that sudden burst of bending." Then he thought for a moment, then said. "Think of it like breaking down a dam."

"Where did you learn that?"

"I picked it up." Was his answer.

Then striking at Mako, the same thing happened. Only it was just a burst of fire from his extremities, the force of it making him hover of the ground for a second.

"Come on we have to look for Bolin." Said Mako after Bacun finished with him.

* * *

They looked all over the city, riding on Naga. From district to district.

"We've been out all night." Said Korra. "No sign of him."

"We've got to keep looking, but where?" Asked Mako.

Korra sniffed the air then she gasped. "I have an idea." She said turning Naga around.

She brought them to Republic City Park.

"What are we doing here Korra?" Asked Bacun.

"The first day I got into town, I ran into an Equalist protestor over there." She explained, pointing to a side of the park.

"And you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Asked Mako.

"It's our only lead right now."

They made their way under one of the trees in the park and sat to rest, Bacun decided to climb the tree and rest in the branches. They sat in silence for a while.

"So why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad anyway?" Asked Korra.

"Well we-we used to do some work for them, back in the day."

"What?" exclaimed Korra in surprise. "Are you some kind of criminal?"

"No, you don't know what you're talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff." He said. "We were orphans out on the street. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother."

"I'm sorry. It must have been really hard. can I ask what happened to you parents?"

"They were mugged by a fire-bender. He cut them down right in front of me, I was 8."

Bacun was silent up in the tree.

"Mako. . ." Said Korra.

"Bolin's the only family I have left if anything happened to him. . ." He pulled up his scarf close and was silent.

* * *

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!" Shouted the man through a loud-speaker.

Korra and Mako woke up leaning on each other.

"Ah!" yelped Korra in surprise. She stuttered.

"Is that him Korra?" Asked Bacun, wide awake in the tree. A loud clacking sound was made by a strange folding knife, its handle separated into two pieces and they pivoted around the blade*.

"Yeah that's him."

"Non-bender's of republic city. Amon calls you to action. Take back your city!"

The trio walked over to him.

The man gasped. "It's you again!" He said pointing to Korra. "You cannot silence me Avatar!"

Korra was about to knock aside the man's loud-speaker, but Bacun got to him first.

The man yelped as his loud-speaker got knocked aside.

"Shut up and listen to us. Our friend got kidnapped by some chi-blockers. Where'd they take him?" Asked Bacun still flipping his knife open and closed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said the protester, not taking his eyes off the blade in Bacun's hand

"Oh I think you do." He said grabbing the protester by the front of his shirt, dragging him off the table, spilling the fliers that they were handing out.

Mako picked one of the fliers up. "Witness the revelation tonight, 9 o'clock." He recited.

"What's this revelation?" Asked Bacun, no longer flipping the knife open and closed holding up the man off the ground.

"Nothing that concerns the like's of you three." He said defiantly.

Bacun dropped him to the ground and crouched on his chest, pressing the flat of the knife to the protester's throat.

"Oh look, I'm oppressing you~" He said in a sing-song tone. "Wait! How can I do that? I'm not even a bender!" He said mockingly.

He pressed the flat of the knife harder on the protester's throat. "So spill it or I'll make you spill something else." He growled. Korra and Mako took a slight step back at the ferocity in his voice.

The protester swallowed. "No one knows what the Revelation is. And i have no idea what happened to your friend, but if he's a bender then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

"Where's it happening?" Asked Mako.

A whistle blew and a policeman yelled out. "Hey, what's going on over there?"

Bacun stood up and grabbed a few more fliers. "Lets get out of here."

The jumped on Naga and rode off.

They found a small cable-car stop and they lay out the fliers.

"Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" Asked Korra looking over them.

"Probably because they don't want just anyone waltzing in to their big Revelation." Said Mako. "Whatever that is."

He tried taking a closer look at the fliers. "I bet the information is hidden here somehow."

"Look at the backs. There's four different images." he said.

"Maybe it's a puzzle?" Asked Bacun.

"No, it IS a puzzle!" Realized Korra.

"Yeah, of a map!"

Picking up four fliers. Mako arranged them and tried comparing it to the map on the wall if the stop. When the map on the fliers was flush with the one on the wall a red dot showed the exact location.

"Bingo." Said Mako. "That must be where it's going down."

"Alright, but can we eat first? I'm starving." Said Bacun. Naga growled in agreement.

* * *

Later that night in the location that the map showed the trio where the Revelation was going to happen.

They could see several people walking into a building.

"This is it." Said Bacun.

They all wore disguises, which were a lot better than Bolin's.

"You guys go in first." Said Bacun. "I'll catch up."

Korra and Mako nodded and headed to the entrance. Korra took hold of Mako's arm and stood closer to him.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"We'll attract less attention this way." Korra explained.

At the entrance a large bouncer stopped them and said. "This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation." He said crossing his arms.

"Uh, invitation?" asked Korra nervously. The bouncer looked at them suspiciously.

Bacun was close by ready to jump in, if things went wrong.

"You mean, this?" Asked Mako bringing out a flier.

The bouncer took it and smiled. "The Revelation is upon us my brother and sister." He said letting them in.

Bacun sighed in relief.

Korra and Mako entered the building and saw a huge crowd of people gathered inside.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place. Keep your eyes out for Bolin."

X

Outside, Bacun didn't go through the entrance. Sneaking into the back, he climbed a ladder and entered the compound. He made his way through the building, keeping to the shadows.

He spotted a chi-blocker patrolling the corridors. Keeping out of sight, when the chi-blocker was passed him. Bacun wrapped his arms around the blocker's neck and chocked him from behind. The blocker was out cold in a few seconds.

Bacun stole the blocker's clothes and hogtied him with one of the bolas, stowing him inside and empty room. He made is way through the compound and he spotted Bolin across the hall.

"Hey! You there." Called one of the chi-blockers behind Amon standing on the platform.

Bacun pointed at himself. "Yeah you! Were up."

Bacun made his way to the platform, taking a glance at Bolin. Who was tied up with the other triads.

But not wanting to blow his cover he played along and stood next to them on the platform.

X

Korra and Mako made their way to the front of the crowd, closer to the stage. Lights turned on and smoke filled the stage for dramatic effect.

"Please welcome, your hero, your savior! Amon!" Shouted one of Amon's men.

The floor of the stage slid away and a hidden platform rose up. The masked Amon and his henchmen stood on the rising platform. The crowd of non-benders cheered.

For the first time. Korra felt the seed of fear take root.

Amon stepped up to the microphone and started his speech. "My quest for equality, began many years ago. When I was boy my family and I lived on a small farm we weren't rich and none of us were benders." He said picking up the microphone.

"This made us very easy targets for the Fire-bender who extorted my father." He continued. "One day my father confronted this man, but when he did. That Fire-bender took my family from me." Then as if he had some trouble speaking.

"Then he took my face." He said, The crowd gasped in shock at his words. "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since."

Korra an Mako looked at each other, wondering.

"As you know. The Avatar has recently arrived to Republic city." The crowd booed at the mention of the title.

"And if she were here. She would tell you that bending brings balance to the world, but she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering."

"It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change. I know what you have been wondering. "What is the Revelation?" You are about to get your answer."

"Since the beginning of time the spirits have acted as the guardians of our world. And they have spoken to me, they say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me, to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality."

"The power to take a person's bending away! Permanently."

Korra was shocked by his words. "That is impossible." She said. "There's no way."

"This guy's insane." said Mako.

"Now for a demonstration. Please welcome Lighting bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triads. And one of the most notorious criminals in Republic city." The crowd booed at the man.

"Ah boo yourself!" Shouted Zolt.

X

Bacun kept playing along with the other chi-blockers walked off the stage to get the others and got close to Bolin.

"Bolin, it's me Bacun." He whispered in his ear as he guided Bolin to the stage.

"Bacun!" Whispered Bolin. "I'm so glad you're here. Please oh please, get me out of here."

"Don't worry, I will, just play along. I have a plan."

"Oh. . . I hope you know what you're doing." He said as Bacun dropped him to his knees.

X

Korra and Mako watched as a disguised Bacun and the other chi-blockers bring in Bolin and three other benders.

"There's Bolin." Said Korra about to go after him.

"Wait." Said Mako, stopping her. "We can't fight them all. We have to be smart about this."

"Then come up with a game plan Team Captain."

Then Mako looked around "Where's Bacun?"

"I don't know, he was supposed to meet up with us by now."

Amon continued his speech. "Zolt has amassed a fortune extorting and abusing non-benders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end!"

The chi-blocker untied Zolt. "Now in the interest of fairness I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."

Zolt shouted. "You're gonna regret doing that pal!" and shot ball after ball of fire at Amon. Amon dodges everyone.

Zolt fires a stream of lightning at Amon, who ducks out of the way. Pushing his arm aside to keep the lighting away from himself. He twisted Zolt around, still firing lightning.

Amon grabbed the back of his neck holding him in place and placed his hand on Zolt's head.

Zolt's lightning flickered, then it disappeared replaced by only fire. Soon even that was gone.

Zolt fell to the ground in a daze. Getting up he tried to bend, but nothing happened. The crowd gasped.

"What-what did you do to me?" Asked Zolt.

"Your Fire-bending is gone." Answered Amon. "Forever."

"The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!" He spoke to the crowd.

Another one of the Triads was untied and pushed to face Amon.

"Any ideas yet?" Asked Korra

"I think so, see those machines? They are powered by water and steam. If you create some cover I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then we duck out of here."

"Works for me."

Mako was about to leave when Korra stopped him. "Mako, good luck."

"You too."

Korra made her way towards the machines. She entered a hall and found several valves. Turning one it gave off only a little bit of steam

"It's not enough."

Turning another one, only a bit more came out.

"Hey you."

Korra looked over to the source of the voice. It was the bouncer.

"Is there a problem my brother?" She asked nervously.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Um, looking for the bathroom?" She said unconvincingly.

The bouncer brought out a large wrench and swung it at Korra.

X

Out in the crowd Mako was getting tense. "Come on." As Bolin's turned came closer.

X

The bouncer struck a pipe bending it out of shape. Korra used Mako's scarf to grab the bouncer's arm and she tossed him into the pipes, breaking them and releasing copious amounts of steam.

"Thanks" She said to the unconscious bouncer. "This should be enough."

X

"Alright Bolin." Said Bacun as he untied him. "Just play along and act natural. I'll do the rest."

He lifted up Bolin and pushed him towards Amon. Bolin's yelping made it much more convincing.

Amon turned to Bolin. "Uh, hello, Amon sir? I think there's been a big misunderstanding." he said nervously.

Bacun was getting ready to throw one of the wooden kali-sticks on his back at Amon.

In the back room. Korra was bending the steam out of the pipes and forced them out to the main room, making a small explosion.

The crowd screamed and ran in panic while steam filled the room. Amon seeing this stepped back and hid in the cloud of steam.

Bacun quickly grabbed onto Bolin and said. "Let's go Bo!"

But Mako, thinking that Bacun was a chi-blocker, grabbed onto him and threw him off Bolin.

Bacun kept hold of Mako's arm and twisting his body midair, landed softly. He quickly took off his mask. "Mako, it's me!" He yelled.

"Bacun?" Asked Mako in confusion. "Where have you been? And why are you dressed as a chi-blocker?"

"Questions later. Now we run." Said Bacun.

Mako nodded and they grabbed onto Bolin and ran to the cover of the steam.

Bacun guided them out of the compound and out the back where he entered.

As they climbed down the ladder someone followed them out of the compound. It was Amon's lieutenant.

Bacun caught sight of him and quickly jumped off the ladder yelling. "Mako, Bolin get off the ladder!" As he drew his own wooden kali-sticks

But too late, the lieutenant used his charged kali-sticks and sent a shock of electricity down the ladder, stunning Mako and Bolin. They fell off the ladder.

The lieutenant jumped down attempting to stun catch Mako and Bolin, but a knife flew at him. He knocked it aside with his stick and looked over at Bacun.

"Mako, Bolin run!" He yelled at them striking at the lieutenant. "I'll hold this guy off."

But neither of them listened to him, getting up Mako sent a jet of fire at the lieutenant. Bacun jumped away.

The lieutenant got in close, swinging two hits at Mako. Mako dodged both, the lieutenant swept Mako with one of his sticks. While Mako was in midair the lieutenant smashed him to the ground, then glared at Bolin.

Bolin summersaulted and threw a chunk of pavement at the lieutenant, like a disc. The lieutenant jumped away from the projectile. While he was in midair, Bolin got another chunk of pavement and threw it just as the lieutenant landed, but like before he flipped away from the Earth-bender's attack.

The lieutenant ran at Bolin trying to close the distance. Bolin saw this, panicking he made a wall to slow him down. But like a gymnast the lieutenant vaulted over the stone wall and behind Bolin.

Menacing him with several swings, he cornered Bolin behind his own wall and with both his sticks stunned Bolin. He shouted in pain as the current ran through his body. Bolin fell, stunned from the electricity.

Mako came behind the lieutenant and kicked a jet of fire at him. The lieutenant blocked it with a stick and Mako sent another wave of fire which collapsed Bolin's wall. The lieutenant dived out of the way.

The lieutenant swung at Makos head twice. He ducked away and dodged both of them. The lieutenant jabbed at him with his other stick and electrified him the same way as Bolin.

Bacun knocked the lieutenant's sticks away from Mako and spun his own sticks. He had taken off chi-blocker uniform and held his two sticks ready.

The lieutenant frowned at Bacun. "Why are you protecting the benders?" He asked. "Are you not one of us?" As electricity arced between his sticks.

"That may be, but I have nothing against them. You are all crazy for thinking that taking away bending will bring balance."

"Then there is no convincing you."

The lieutenant lunged at Bacun, but a wall came up and separated them. It was Korra.

Korra whistled and yelled. "Naga!"

When Naga came she was followed by several chi-blockers.

Korra helped Mako up and onto Naga. The lieutenant lunged at them, but Bacun stopped him.

"Bacun, come on lets go!" Yelled Korra.

"Korra, grab Bolin and get out of here!" He yelled blocking and striking at the lieutenant with equal skill.

"We're not leaving you!"

"I'll be fine!" He yelled back and he knocked down a chi-blocker sneaking up to him from behind with a kick. "I'm not a bender, they can't do anything to me."

"Korra, let's go." Said Mako putting a hand on her shoulder.

Korra grimaced at leaving behind Bacun, but yielded to his wish. "Come back, okay?" She yelled at him. He nodded at them before they took off. Naga grabbing Bolin by the scruff of his clothes and ran off.

"Alright. If you guys wanna go after them, you'll have to go through me." He said as he put away his sticks and drew one of the swords at his waist.

* * *

Back at the Temple. Tenzin was talking to the White-Lotus sentries.

He saw Korra walking towards him.

"Thank goodness. I was just about to send out a search party. Are you alright?"

Korra shook her head.

"Korra what happened? Did you find your friend?"

"Yes, we found Bolin, but." She paused. "I was at an Equalist rally. I saw Amon."

"What?" said Tenzin taken aback.

"He can take people's bending away, for good."

"That's-that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"But I saw him do it."

"I believe you. But where is Bacun? Wasn't he with you?" Korra looked away. "Korra?"

"He was with us at the rally." She said. "He-he stayed behind so we could get away from Amon's henchmen."

Tenzin was silent at this.

"He said that he was going to be okay, because he wasn't a bender and that Amon can't do anything to him. But he promised that he would come back." Her throat was dry at this point. She couldn't speak anymore, Korra turned away from Tenzin.

"I don't know how Amon has achieved this power. But this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe." He said as he looked to the city.

* * *

Hours later, Korra was having trouble sleeping that night.

She was worried about Bacun. She wondered if he really was okay. And even if she didn't want to admit it, the thought of loosing her bending.

She couldn't sleep through the night and when the sun's first rays were coming up from the horizon. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

She sighed and left her room and went to the sparring area.

Korra sat on the steps of the octagonal ring and looked over Republic city. She was tired and worried about one of her friends that stayed behind for them to get away.

She heard a few shuffling steps from behind. Korra turned to see Bacun limping over to the temple.

"Bacun!" She yelled out and ran towards him.

Bacun collapsed before Korra could reach him.

His clothes were torn and burnt. He had dozens of shallow cuts and bruises along his body. Dried blood was stained on his clothes.

"You came back." She said joy and relief filled her voice, turning Bacun on his back and lifting him up slightly.

"Like I said, I don't go back on my word." He said chuckling.

Korra gingerly helped him back on his feet, put his arm over her shoulders and helped him inside the temple.

"You owe me, big time." He said grinning.

Korra laughed. A bit of the weight fell off from her shoulders, but only a little bit.

* - Balisong/Butterfly knife

Authors notes: Well this was a bit short. But I guess there was a lot less action here than the last chapter. The fight scenes were murderous. Frame after excruciating frame I had to look over, to try and describe the fights just right. Lesson learned: The more fight scenes and more complicated they are the longer the chapter. Also I will be probably adding a few if not a lot of "Filler Episodes" within chapters.

Please Leave A Review!


	4. The Voice In The Night

Disclaimer I do not own Avatar or Legend of Korra

Chapter 3: The Voice In The Night.

It was late at night. The sky was clear and the moon was full.

A light breeze blows into the young Avatar's room.

A shadow runs past her door. Korra quickly gets up in a cold sweat.

A chi-blocker dive through her window. Korra gets up ready to fight. Two more chi-blockers break through the door of her room. Their eyes glowing their menacing green, faces hidden under a mask.

Korra jumps up and spins a kick of fire at the three intruders. She misses and they go on the offensive. She punches out stream after stream of fire, but couldn't land a hit.

One of them jumps in front of Korra and aims a kick. Korra blocked it and sent more punches of fire in return.

One of the chi-blockers dives and rolls, getting close behind Korra. He lands several jabs across her leg and back.

Korra yelps in pain and falls to her knees, paralyzed. Unable to move.

She looks up to see Amon come up from the shadows, walking slowly towards her.

"After I take your bending away. You will be nothing." He said as his hand made it's slow way to her.

Korra wakes up with a scream. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Breathing heavily.

She felt a rough wet tongue on her and looks to find Naga licking it comfortingly. He lay his head on her lap.

"It's, it's alright Naga." She said stroking his head. "I just had a bad dream." She hugged the Polar-bear-dog close.

* * *

At Republic city's City Hall, something was brewing.

"There is a madman running around our beloved city. Threatening to tear it apart." Said Tarrlok "We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice."

"Absolutely not." Said Tenzin. "A move that aggressive will only further divide benders and non-benders." He argued.

"Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal. But who would even head up such a task force?" Asked the representative of the Fire-nation.

Tarrlok stood from his seat. "It would be my honor and privilege to accept such a duty." He said giving a bow.

"This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power. Isn't it?"

"All I'm trying to do is help." Said Tarrlok. "Think back 42 years ago, Republic city was threatened by another dangerous man, Yukolm. Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head on."

"This is a completely different situation." Said Tenzin. "And how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang." He said angrily.

Tarrlok glared at Tenzin, "Amon isn't going to stop with the bending triads. Eventually he will come for all us benders. Our friends our families."

He faced the other members of the council. "Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon, before it's too late."

"All in favor?" He asked raising his hand. The other members slowly raised their hands in favor, save for Tenzin.

* * *

It was a quiet night, Korra was practicing her Air-bending while the radio sent out a merry tune.

Then the tune faltered and static sounded before Amon's voice came up.

"Good evening my fellow Equalists." Korra snapped her head in the radio's direction.

In another part of the Temple Bacun was also listening to the broadcast. He was wrapped in bandages all over his arms and chest.

"This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard the Republic council has voted to make me public enemy number one. Proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped, our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders experience fear."

Korra looked at the radio in fear at Amon's words. as his speech ended and static came up in the radio.

Bacun glared angrily at his.

* * *

At the power-plant. Mako had just finished his shift.

He spots a cable-car and runs towards it. A woman on a moped see's him run across the street and right into her. She squeezes the brake and drifts, knocking into Mako.

She runs over to help him. "Oh no. Im so sorry I didn't see you." She said as she took off her helmet.

"How could you not see me?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. "I mean I was just-jus. . ." As he looked up to face her.

She was beautiful. Long brown hair and stunning green eyes.

Mako stuttered. "I was- I-I wow." He cleared his throat. "That was. . ."

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" She asked as she helped him up. Mako was blushing furiously as she did. "Ah I'm such an idiot."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said brushing off the dirt from his clothes. "My brother hits me harder than that everyday in practice."

"Wait. . .I-i recognize you. You're Mako, right?" She asked. "You play for the Fire-ferrets."

"Yeah thats me."

She blushed. "I'm so embarrassed." She held out her hand. "My name's Asami." Mako shook it. "Let me make this up to you somehow."

She paused to think. "Uhm, how about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night 8 o'clock Kuang's Cuisine." She turned to get her moped.

"Um, Kuang's?" He asked. "I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy." He said embarrassed.

She donned her helmet. "I'll take care of that." She said. "All you need to do is show up." She said putting on her goggles. "So. . It's a date?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow night." He said.

She rode off on her moped. Mako was lovestruck.

* * *

Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Korra, and Bacun were all seated on a table and were about to eat.

They bowed their heads and Tenzin recited. "We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and-"

He was cut off by a loud voice. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" Tenzin turned to see Tarrlok.

"This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner." said Tenzin standing up.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished." Tenzin glared at him. "Air-benders never turn away an hungry guest. Am I right?"

Tenzin sighed in irritation. "I suppose." He said before sitting back down.

His wife Pema glared at him angrily, He gave her uncertain gesture.

"Oh, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor." He said giving a small bow. "I am councilman Tarrlok representative from the Northern Water-tribe." He introduced himself.

Korra stood up giving a respectful bow in return. "Nice to meet you."

They sat down on the table.

Ikki quickly asked Tarrlok. "Why do you have three ponytails?" She sniffed the air near him. "And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird."

"Well aren't you. . . precocious." He said. Ikki glared at him.

"So I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating a Amon's rally. Now that took some real initiative." He said facing Korra.

"Oh thanks. I-I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here."

"Republic city is much better off now that you've arrived."

"Enough with the flattery Tarrlok." Interrupted Tenzin. "What do you want from Korra?"

"Patience Tenzin. Im getting to that." He turned to Korra. "As you may have heard. I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me."

"Really?" Asked Korra.

"What?" Said Tenzin.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless. And that someone is you."

"Join your task force?" She looked away. "I can't."

Both Tarrlok and Tenzin were taken aback at her words. Korra simply ignored them took a sip of tea.

"I must admit." Said Tarrlok awkwardly. "I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too." Said Tenzin quietly.

"I came to Republic city to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now, I just need to focus on that."

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect." He said regaining a bit of confidence. "You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city."

"Stop trying to convince Korra, Councilman Tarrlok." Said Bacun not looking away from his food. "She already gave you her answer."

Tarrlok looked at the young man curiously. As if he didn't even know that he was in the room. "And you are young man?" He asked.

"Bacunawa." He said.

Bacun didn't look very intimidating. Mostly the opposite. He wore his light gray vest as his arms and chest were wrapped in bandages. Tarrlok watched as he ate with his hands in mild disgust.

"Your business here is done, councilman Tarrlok. You have come here to ask Korra if she wishes to join the task force. She gave you her answer. There is no longer any reason for you to stay." Then Bacun paused. "Unless of course you need to have a word with Tenzin or some other official that I do not know about on the island. Then, though it is not my place, feel free to stay."

When Bacun finished, Tarrlok looked uncomfortable and Tenzin was surprised at the young man's words. Then he gave an irritated look at Bacun.

"Very well" He said standing up from the table. He waved a finger at Korra. "But I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure Avatar Korra, Mr. Bacunawa."

As he walked off Ikki called out. "Bye bye ponytail man!"

* * *

At the entrance to Kuang's Cuisine Mako looked nervous, feeling self conscious about his clothes.

Stepping inside the porter of the restaurant greeted him. "Ah, welcome to Kuang's Cuisine Master Mako." He said giving a low exaggerated bow.

"Um, Master?"

Mako was guided into a changing room and the ported quickly fitted him some clothes, smoothed his hair, and shined his shoes. At the end of it Mako was a well dressed as any other patron of the restaurant.

Mako put on his scarf and put it around his neck. The porter looked at it for a moment and was about to take it off, but Mako stopped him. "The scarf stays." The porter bowed again.

"As you wish, sir. This way please." And guided Mako to the dining hall.

He found Asami waiting for him. There was a small band that played slow music in the background.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it." She said.

"Thanks." Said Mako sitting next to her. They sat in a slightly secluded table at the wall.

"I am such a big Pro-bending fan." Said Asami. "I've caught all of your matches this season."

"All of them? Wow. Honestly, there were a few I wish you hadn't seen."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're amazing, I can't wait to see you play in the tournament."

Mako looked down. "Yeah well, maybe next year."

"What do you mean?" Asked Asami, confused. "You've made it in."

"It just isn't in the cards for us right now." He said evading the question.

She reached out and put her hand on his. "Tell me. What's the problem."

Mako sighed. "We don't have the cash to ante up for the championship pot. So it looks like we're out of the running"

"That's not fair." Said Asami squeezing his hand comfortingly.

A waiter came up to them with their food. "Pardon me Miss Sato. Your main course."

"Miss Sato?" Asked Mako. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato? Creator of the Sato-mobile?"

"Yeah. He's my dad."

"Get out of town!"

"I'm serious. You wanna meet him?"

"Ha, meet the most successful captain of industry in all of Republic city? Yeah, I'll take you up on that."

* * *

Bolin walked over to Korra at the steps of one of the buildings on the island rubbing Naga's belly.

"Hello, fellow teammate!" He called out.

"Hey Bolin."

"Missed you at practice this week."

"Yeah, sorry about that." She apologized.

"Ah it's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway. Unless the money miraculously dropped out of the sky by tomorrow."

A small stack of bills landed on Bolin's head. Bolin picked it up and turned around to see Bacun walking over to them, still covered in bandages.

"Hey Bolin."

"Oh hi Bacun." He said looking over the bills.

"What's that about?" Asked Korra.

"I'm doing my best to help you guys get enough cash to get into the tournament." He said.

"There's 5,000 yuans in there. I had a lot more, but that was all I could salvage." He told Bolin. "The rest of it was either burnt, cut up, bloody, or all three."

Bolin stared at the money for a moment. "Thanks a lot for the help Bacun." He turned to Korra. "Anyway reason I came by is to give you this." He said handing over a small cake and rose. "Tada~."

"Wow, thanks. What's this for?"

"Uh, I can't remember right now. . .Yeah now I remember. You saved me from Amon."

"Oh that? It was no big deal."

"No big deal?" He repeated. "Are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all "I will take away your bending forever!" "

As he said it he walked around with his arms raised like a monster. "I mean that is scary stuff, I still can't sleep well."

"Hey, you try sleeping with all the cuts, burns, and bruises I got." Said Bacun jokingly, pointing at his bandages. Bolin and Korra looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Mhm."

"Delivery fro Avatar Korra." They heard a voice behind them.

They turned to see a thin manservant carrying a large gift-basket with flowers and presents.

He places it down next to Korra. "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind." Said Korra.

"Like always." Said Bacun nonchalantly.

"Mhm." Said the manservant, bowing to Korra before walking off.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy?" Asked Bolin. "Is he bothering you? Huh? Because I can have a word with him." He said pounding his fist in his hand.

Bacun laughed at Bolin. "Bolin, don't worry about it." He said patting him on the back.

"He's just some old guy who works on the council with Tenzin." Explained Korra.

Bacun gave Bolin a knowing grin. "Oh. . . Good, good that sounds better. I like that." He said.

"So Bolin, how's Mako doing? He still working at the power plant?" Asked Bacun.

"Yeah, We've been getting by pretty well."

"Hey Korra, I'll help myself okay?" He asked pointing to the large basket.

"Go ahead." She said shrugging.

Bacun quickly grabbed a box at random and started eating the pastries inside.

"You know, Tarrlok may be annoying, but he has some taste." He said holding up the box to Bolin, who grabbed a pastry. Even Pabu grabbed one.

"He's right, these are pretty good." Agreed Bolin.

"But he is Northern Water-tribe, quite a few of them are jerks."

Korra laughed at that. "Haha, yeah I guess you're right. Back at the South pole, Katara told me that when she first visited the North-pole, they didn't even let female Water-benders learn how to fight. Just keep their heads down and learn how to be healers."

She smiled at the story. "She told me that she tried to force the master to teach her by challenging him to a duel."

"So. . . what happened, did she get him to teach her?" Asked Bolin.

"Well she lost the duel, but during the duel he had knocked off her pendant, which it turned out the master had carved for her grandmother, Kanna. They were engaged, but she had eloped to the South-pole, because their marriage was arranged. It's complicated, but after that he agreed to teach her."

"Wow, that's sweet." Said Bolin.

"Well you two have fun." Said Bacun finishing the last of the pastries. "These bandages are starting to itch."

"See you around Bolin."

"See ya Bacun."

* * *

In a factory of Future Industries.

The factory was filled with the sound of workers assembling sato-mobiles.

"What do you think of my little operation here?" Asked Hiroshi Sato.

"It's very impressive, Mr. Sato."

"Please call me Hiroshi." He said. "So, I understand you're dirt poor." He said getting to the point.

"Uh, well. . ." Started Mako.

"Young man, it is nothing to be ashamed of." He gestured to himself. "I too came from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age I was a mere shoeshiner. And all I had to my name was an idea, the Sato-mobile." He gestured grandly at one of the finished Sato-mobiles.

"Now I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money i needed to get my idea off the ground. And i built the entire Future Industry empire from that one selfless loan!" He said turning to the large factory.

"Dad, stop bragging, just tell Mako the good news." Said Asami to her father.

Hiroshi chuckled at that. "What good news?" Asked Mako.

"Well my daughter passionately told me all about your hard earned success in the Pro-bending arena and about your team's current, financial stumbling block. Now I'd hate to see you loose your chance at winning the championship, just because you're short a few yuans."

"That's why I'm gonna sponsor the Fire-ferrets in the tournament."

Mako was taken aback at the news. "Are you serious?"

"He's serious." Said Asami excitedly. "My dad's going cover your ante up for the championship pot."

"That-that is good news!"

"There's just one catch." Said Hiroshi. "You all have to wear the Future Industries logo on your uniforms."

"I'll tattoo it on my chest if you want sir."

Asami and Hiroshi laughed at that.

"Thank you both so much." He said shaking Hiroshi's hand. "I promise the Fire-ferrets will make the most of this opportunity."

* * *

Tenzin walked to the sparring ring. He sees one of the latest sato-mobiles with a bow on top.

"Raarrm-rarm. Vroom vroom" Yelled Ikki. "Out of the way daddy, we're driving here. beep beepbeepbeep!"

"Beep beep." Piped Meelo.

Korra was circling around the ring and practicing her forms.

"I see Tarrlok's gifts are becoming more and more extravagant."

"Yeah that guy doesn't know how to take no for and answer." She said as she walked in circles around the ring.

"Korra. . . Are you doing alright?" Asked Tenzin.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Tenzin sat on the stair and gestured Korra to sit next to him. "Why don't you take a break."

Korra walked over and sat next to him. "I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok, but I just wanted to make sure your decision was for the right reason."

"I'm just really, focused on my Air-bending right now. Is all."

"Right. . .That's what you said." He paused. "You know it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears. Because if we don't they'd throw us out of balance."

Korra looked away from Tenzin. He stood up. "I'm always here for you, if you want to talk."

Tenzin left Korra to her thoughts. He spots Bacun coming up the stairs.

"Ah Bacun." He said. "Are you feeling much better?"

"Yeah, a lot." He said, untying one of his leather strips and pulling up his sleeve showing a no longer bandaged arm.

"You're early today." Commented Tenzin.

"Yeah, well slow day today, so I left early."

"How is your new job by the way?"

"It's good, the pay is fine, but better than what i got before." Then he spotted Korra starting up her forms from the beginning, he asked. "Have you spoken with Korra?"

Tenzin sighed. "I have, but she won't talk about it."

"It's understandable." He said. "Being scared is something that is very hard for a person to admit, especially for someone like Korra."

"Have you experienced something like this before?" Asked Tenzin curiously.

"Yeah, but I made peace with my fears and that is just as difficult as admitting them."

Tenzin looked over at Korra who continued practicing her forms. "You know, you sound much older than your years, Bacunawa."

"And still just as foolish." He said giving a tired smile at Tenzin.

* * *

Korra sat on the railing of one of the paths between buildings when Tarrlok's manservant walked up to her.

"Avatar Korra, I have something for you."

She jumped down in irritation. "It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends." She Earth-bends the ground spinning the manservant and kicked him away. "I'm not joining his task force." She turned away when the manservant spoke up.

"It's not a gift. It's an invitation."

"To what?" She asked turning to face him.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic city's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance." He said handing over the invitation.

"I-I'll think about it." She said.

"Very well, please send a reply as soon as you have made your decision." The manservant turned to leave.

Korra looked over the invitation again. "A gala hm?"

"Korra is that an invitation to a party? Can we go with you? Will there be cake?" Asked Ikki excitedly.

Korra chuckled a bit. "I'll talk with Tenzin about it."

X

"Tarrlok is throwing a party in your honor?" Asked Tenzin incredulously.

"Yeah, he did. Here's the invitation." She said passing it to Tenzin

Tenzin looked over the invitation. Bacun spoke up. "I don't like this. I have a bad feeling about it."

He looked up at Korra. "I don't think you should go."

"Why not?" She asked. "It's not like he's going to lock me in a room and keep me there until I agree to join his task force."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Said Bacun. "Sending gifts is one thing, but throwing a party?"

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok is plotting." Said Tenzin. "It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it." He said after reading the invitation.

"Well we can't do anything about it now. We have to attend." Continued Tenzin. "The party is in Korra's honor and a lot of important people will be attending. I'm quite sure that Tarrlok has already sent them invitations before sending yours. And it would be unspeakably rude for Korra not to attend." He explained.

Bacun let out an angry breath. "Alright, we'll attend."

XXX

They made it to the party. Outside the venue there were two large posters that had Korra's picture on them.

The doors were opened and the guests clapped as Korra and company, wearing more formal clothes for the occasion, entered.

The Air-bender kids quickly ran inside excitedly looking at everything.

"I can't believe this is all for me." she said in wonder at the decorations of the venue.

"Keep your guard up Korra. I still have a bad feeling about this." Said Bacun.

"So glad you could make it Avatar Korra." Said Tarrlok walking over to them. He glared at Bacun before glancing at the two swords at his waist.

"If you'll excuse us, the city awaits it's hero." He said pulling Korra away from Tenzin and Bacun.

Bacun looked around. "Um, Tenzin." He said pointing towards Meelo.

Tenzin looked over to where he was pointing and gasped in shock. "Meelo no! That is not a toilet!" He rushed over to him. "Oh dear."

Bacun walked around the crowd keeping an eye out for anything. He formal wear was not all different than his usual clothes. It was just that the cloth was much finer and the leather strips that were simply tied were now straps with polished buckles and his vest was woven with a fine brocade. His swords were at his waist as well, but their scabbards were also decorated for the occasion.

X

"Korra it is my pleasure to introduce Republic city's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato." Said Tarrlok.

"Nice to meet you." Said Korra.

He gave her a small bow. "We're all expecting great things from you."

"Right. . . Greatness." She said looking slightly away.

"Hey, Korra."

Korra looked up to see Mako and a dark haired young woman.

"This is my daughter, Asami." Said Hiroshi gesturing to the young woman.

"It's lovely to meet you. Mako told me so much about you."

"Really?" Said Korra her arms crossed. "Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?"

Bolin quickly came to Korra's side. "Asami crashed into him on her moped."

"What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, more than fine. Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament."

Bolin spotted Bacun. "Hey Bacun!" He called.

Bacun turned to see them and walked over. "Hey Bolin, hey Mako." He greeted.

"Hey Bacun." Replied Mako.

"Um, are you a extra for the Fire-ferrets?" Asked Asami. "Mako never mentioned you."

"Sorry Asami, but Bacun isn't a member of our team. He's not even a bender."

Bacun lifted up his hands in surrender. "Guilty as charged."

"Ah Chief Biefong." Tarrlok called out, spotting the Chief. "I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met?"

The chief still wore her metal bending armor. "Just because the city is throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special. You have done absolutely nothing to deserve this" Then she gave a quick look at the others then at Bacun then at the swords at his waist.

"Why have you brought weapons here?" She asked him dangerously. Then she glared at Tarrlok. "And why did you even let this man in, who is clearly carrying swords on his person."

"I assure you Chief Biefong that these are merely for display." Said Bacun.

"Display, huh?" She grabbed the handle of one and drew it out in a quick motion. A few onlookers stepped back at her sudden actions.

The sword was odd. Though it did not look like the one that Korra examined when she first met Bacun it was still very strange. The sword's handle was made of a dark wood and did not have the carvings to accommodate a snug fit for the fingers. It's pommel was carved to have a roaring serpent-like dragon's head, inside its mouth even had a plume of hair, dyed red for the effect of breathing fire. The blade was also very strange, with a single edge, it was straight and was narrower at the hilt which gradually swelled at the tip. And the tip had a smaller second tip under the main larger one. It was quite a large sword compared to the others the Bacun owned, the blade alone was a little over three feet long.*

"It certainly doesn't look like a display piece." Said the chief.

"It would snap in two if used in a real fight Chief Biefong." He replied.

"Really?" She asked.

A blade popped out of her armor and she struck at the edge of the sword. It made a sharp clash and chipped at the Chief's own blade.

She looked at it and then glared at Bacun. "Snap in two, huh?" She then gave it back to him.

Before she walked off, she said. "I'll be watching you." She said as she glared at Bacun.

"Wow cool sword Bacun!" Said Bolin looking at the sword as Bacun sheathed it. "Can we see your other sword?" He asked.

"Maybe next time, Bolin. I don't think that Chief Biefong would appreciate it if she saw me unsheathe my other blade."

"Avatar Korra, would you please some with me." Said Tarrlok guiding her away from Mako and the others.

He brought her to the top of the stairs and guided her to the main set. There reporters caught sight of her and ran over to take pictures and ask questions.

"If you'd be so kind. They's just want to ask a couple questions."

"But-"

He nudged her to step down and closer to the reporters.

One of the reporters asked her. "Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending first-hand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of republic city?"

Korra cleared her throat nervously. "I think he presents a real problem." Tarrlok smiled triumphantly at this.

Another reporter asked. "Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?"

"Well, I-i" She stuttered.

"Why are you backing away from this fight?" Asked the reporter.

"What? No, I've never backed away from anything my entire life."

"You promised to serve this city. Aren't you going back on that promise now?" Asked another reporter.

"Do you think Pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?" Asked another.

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handle this?" And another.

"Are you afraid of Amon?" Another asked.

"I am not afraid of anybody." She burst out. "If the city needs me then I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon."

Tarrlok stepped in. "There's your headline, folks!"

The photographers shot picture after picture of Korra standing next to Tarrlok.

Tenzin bowed his head in disappointment.

Mako and Bolin looked at each other, confused.

Bacun resisted the urge to spit on the ground. "I knew it. I knew that this was a bad idea." He said quietly to himself.

At the stairs Korra didn't look very sure about her choice of joining the task force.

X

"I knew it was a bad idea that we go." Said Bacun angrily to Tenzin.

They were back on the island, the gala had ended some time ago.

"He set up that interview with the reporters." He continued.

"Tarrlok does have his methods for getting what he wants. But there is nothing we can do about it now. The whole city now expects Korra to join his task force, she will have to do it."

"Politicians." Bacun spat.

Then he said. "Tenzin. I may have been beaten half to death by Amon's men, but wasn't hit on the head that hard. I know that Korra's been off ever since we were at that rally." Bacun looked over to the city. "I can tell she's scared."

"You noticed it too?" Tenzin asked.

Bacun took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding.

"You're doing it again, you know." Said Tenzin after a long pause.

"Doing what?" Asked Bacun, raising an eyebrow.

"Sounding like an old man who knows the world as it truly is. It's off-putting sometimes."

"I've had an enlightened childhood." He said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Will you speak with Korra?"

Bacun sighed again. "No, I won't." He said resignedly. "You said yourself, she will have to do it."

* * *

In Republic City hall, Korra sat with the other deputies planning for their first operation.

"My fellow task force deputies. Tonight we will execute a raid on a underground chi-blocker training camp. Located in the Dragon Flats borough." Said Tarrlok.

"According to my sources." He continued. "There is a cellar underneath this bookstore, where Equalists train chi-blocking train in secret."

He lay out the plan and they headed out.

X

A truck rolled up to the bookstore that Tarrlok spoke of. Korra and the other deputies jumped out of the back in full gear.

They quietly made their way to the wall and peaked through the tears in the blinds that covered the windows of the cellar.

Korra peaked through and sees several Equalists training. some of them were sparring. Another was jabbing at a wooden dummy. Some others watched over the training. They all wore masks to hide their identities.

Korra glances up at the wall of the room and sees a large poster of Amon's masked face. Before her eyes she suddenly remembered her dream where Amon was about to take away her bending.

Tarrlok gave a signal and a deputy opened a large tank on the truck. He bended the water out of it, other deputies helped him passing enough water for each Water-bender.

They were all standing still ready to jump in and surprise them. Korra took a slow breath.

Inside the unknowing Equalists trained, when a torrent of water burst through the small windows of the cellar. A few of them were caught in it and the wave of water froze solid trapping them.

The wall burst open as Earth-benders broke their way in. The others jumped away from the flying debris.

From the dust three Earth-bending deputies jumped in and quickly incapacitated a few others that didn't get caught.

Tarrlok and Korra were in as well and Tarrlok shot some water and froze it catching another Equalist.

Two of them ran for the door. One jumped and spun throwing two smoke bombs before running through the door. Korra caught them in her water and froze them stopping the flow of smoke.

"I'm going after those two." She said and ran to the door.

Kicking it open she ran through the passageway. In her concentration she didn't notice a wire and tripped.

From the ceiling a chi-blocker jumped down and tried to strike at Korra. She jumped away and kicked a rock up and knocked him away. Another chi-blocker jumped from behind and was about to strike when a blast of water hit him and froze to the wall.

Korra looked over and saw Tarrlok. "Nice timing." She said, getting up. "Thanks Tarrlok."

"We make a good team Avatar."

Korra looked over at their handiwork. "Yeah we do." Her confidence coming back.

* * *

Korra was back on Air Temple Island. She had just finished her first operation in Tarrlok's task force.

She spotted Bacun walking towards her looking exhausted.

"Hey, Korra How-oof!" Naga pounced on Bacun and started licking at him.

"Hey Naga stop it, get off me! Stupid Polar-bear-dog!" He said trying to push the large animal off. "Stop licking me! Korra, help!"

Korra jumped off the railing where she sat and called Naga. "Naga, stop that!"

Naga just ignored her and continued to lick at Bacun. Korra walked over to Naga and pulled her off of Bacun. His hair was a mess and stood up because of Naga's saliva. She helped him up.

"Thanks." He said.

Korra looked over at Naga who looked eager to pounce at Bacun again. "Why did Naga suddenly jump at you?"

"I have no idea."

Then Korra smelled something, apart from Naga's drool. She sniffed Bacun.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"You smell like fish." She said. "Why do you smell like fish?" She asked.

"The restaurant was closed for today. So i went to the docks and found a couple of guys who needed and extra hand on a fishing boat. Spent the whole day catching, gutting, and cutting up fish." He sniffed himself. "I need a bath."

"Why is it that you're taking up so many jobs?" Korra asked. "You live on the island and you don't have to pay for meals either, so why?"

"Well it's more force of habit than anything." He said trying to fix his hair. "When I traveled I was always looking for work, since I was only one step above from living hand to mouth."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say."

"It's okay. It was actually quite enjoyable. I felt like I was some kind of modern nomad, being able to go wherever my feet take me. It's one of the best feelings in the world."

"Then why are you still here?" She asked

"What?"

"Why are you still here?" She repeated. "If being on the road is what you want, then why are you staying in Republic city? No one's forcing you to stay."

"I don't know." He said, walking over to let Naga lick his hand. "Even though no one is forcing me to stay, I feel like I just can't leave, not now anyway. Even though my feet are telling me to go and start traveling." He looked over to the brightly shining city. "So I take up a lot of jobs to keep myself put."

They were silent for a while, the both of them looked over the city.

Bacun spoke up. "How was your first operation today?" He asked.

"It wasn't bad, none of us were injured and we caught everyone."

"Mhm." He sounded.

The two of them were quiet for a long while. Naga finally stopped licking Bacun's hand, but proceeded to lick his arm.

* * *

In the gym at the Arena Mako read the newspaper which had the article on Korra and the task force's success in last night's raid.

Bolin carried two disc, flexing his fingers making them bob up and down.

"No Korra for practice again?"

"Doesn't look like it." Answered Mako, turning a page.

Bolin threw the discs in frustration.

* * *

A few days later Tarrlok and Korra were behind a podium in front of a crowd of reporters.

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action. With the two of us leading the charge Republic city has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists."

A reporter raised her hand and said. "Question for the Avatar. Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?" She asked.

Korra stepped up to the podium and replied. "You wanna know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward." She picked up one of the microphones. "Amon! I challenge you to a duel. No task force, no chi-blockers. Just to two of us, tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang memorial island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, if you're man enough to face me."

She put down the microphone and walked off.

The reporters excitedly stood and tried to crowd her asking more questions.

* * *

In the Park of Republic city. Mako and Asami were on another one of their dates.

This time they rode on a mechanical carriage.

"I don't know how to say this, but I'm really glad I hit you with my moped" She said.

Mako chuckled at that. "Um, me too."

"I forgot to ask. Why didn't you accept the new silk scarf I bought for you last week. You didn't like it?"

"No, it was really nice, but this scarf was my father's and it's all i have left of him. I just feel like, like it keeps me safe."

"I'm so sorry." Apologized Asami. "I lost my mother when I was very young."

Mako took hold of her hand and gave a gentle squeeze. They looked in each other's eyes and Asami leaned to rest on his chest.

"I feel so safe with you." She said quietly.

* * *

Tenzin flew to the docks on his air-glider.

He found Korra untying a small boat from the dock.

Tenzin landed lightly and closed his glider. "Korra this is madness." He said.

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone."

"This is all your doing." Said Tenzin angrily at Tarrlok.

He raised his hands in negation. "I tried to talk her out of it too, but she's made up her mind."

They watched as Korra use her Water-bending to send her speeding away on the small boat.

"We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down."

X

On the island under the statue of Avatar Aang Korra stood on the roof of the building that was the base of the statue.

Korra was tense, she strained her ears for any sound that would tell her that Amon was there. She sees something in the corner of her eye and turns, ready to fight. But there was no one there.

She relaxes somewhat and the bell of the clock rung, making her jump.

Korra sighed in relief and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

X

Korra waits for a long while, eventually having to sit. The time of their duel long gone.

Korra stretched, yawning loudly. "Guess you're a no-show Amon. Who's sca-." She said getting up. From behind she hears footsteps behind her. Korra freezes.

Standing still as the footsteps get closer and closer. She jumps around shooting a plume of fire at who she thought was Amon. The figure ducked and got close to Korra, too close, where she couldn't use her bending. Then he grabbed her arms and shook her.

"Korra!" He said. It was Bacun.

Korra jumped back. "Bacun? You're Amon?" She asked incredulously, putting her arms up, ready to lash out.

"What? I'm Amon? Are your crazy? I came here to check on you."

"You did what?"

Bacun raised his hands up defensively. "I came here to check on you. I heard what happened from Tenzin. And it's already past midnight."

Korra put her guard down and looked at him. The leather ties were gone from his arms and legs, without them his clothes were fairly loose.

He looked around. "So he didn't come?"

"Yeah, he's a no-show." She said with more confidence than she actually felt.

"Come on, lets get out of here and get back to the island."

"Alright."

X

They got off the roof and headed to the docks to get off the island.

The two of them walked passed the large entrance of the base of the statue and out of the shadows came several bolas.

Three of them had ropes attached and they all caught Bacun, tying his arms and legs. Apparently they had learned from fighting him last time.

"Bacun!" Korra shouted and saw another bola flying towards her. Korra jumped out of the way only to be caught by another bola.

The two of them were dragged inside the building.

Korra kicked out and made a circle of flame releasing her from the bola and got back on her feet. As her flames disappeared she saw that she was surrounded by chi-blockers.

In the brief moment of light she could see Bacun struggling to get out of his bonds.

In the last moments of light from her fire disappeared, the chi-blockers converged on her. Their eyes were glowing a unnatural red.

Korra swung out her arm once again lighting up her surroundings. She shot a burst of fire at the chi-blockers closest to her. Then two blockers caught both her arms with ropes, spinning her around, keeping her from shooting out more fire.

Three blockers that were in front of her jumped, but Korra kicked out a burst of flame. Then she kicked out again, Earth-bending this time and hit a few more chi-blockers.

Two chi-blockers jumped from behind Korra and both in quick succession jabbed her pressure points at her back, arms, and legs. Korra felt her limbs grow numb and then a third chi-blocker kicked her from behind and forced Korra to the ground.

X

In the light of a small lamp, over a dozen blocker's surrounded the paralyzed Korra and the bound Bacun.

Two chi-blockers brought Korra to her knees and held her arms up.

And like déjà vu, Korra looks up to see Amon come from within the shadows.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar.

Korra's gut clenched and her blood grew cold, her heart was pounding in her ears as Amon reached out for her with his hand. She closed her eyes and looked away, waiting for the inevitable.

Amon held her chin and pulled her face to look at him. "Our showdown, while inevitable is premature. Although it would be simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now." Korra's eyes widened. "I won't, you'd only become a martyr." He let go of her chin. "Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise, but I assure you I have plan and I'm saving you for last. Then you'll get your duel and I will destroy you."

He looked over at the struggling Bacun. "Ah, you must be the one that took out a number of my men." He said.

"My lieutenant is still furious that you beat him and his men." He walked over and crouched, grabbing a fistful of his hair lifting up from the floor. "It's a pity that you support the benders, young man. With your skill, it would be be a great boon to our cause."

Korra watched fearfully as he lifted up Bacun higher. "If you were a bender, I would take away your bending here and now."

Bacun let out a yell and cut away from his bonds with a hidden knife and tried to slash at Amon, but Amon was fast and slammed his head to the floor knocking him out before he could do anything.

Amon walked over to Korra and gave her one last good look and he struck the side of her head, knocking her out.

Her vision blurred and Amon was the last thing she saw before she fell.

X

There was a flash of light and Korra saw flashes of images.

She saw a grim faced man who looked to be from the water tribe.

Flash

She saw Toph Biefong alongside her Metal-benders.

Flash

She saw Aang along with other officials.

Flash

She could see only the eyes of a man as he glared at something.

Flash

She saw Aang looking angry as he lunged at someone.

Flash

She came too and sees someone running towards her.

"Aang?" She asked weakly.

It was Tenzin. "Korra!" He picked her up. "What happened was Amon here?"

"Y-yeah. He ambushed me and Bacun."

"Did he, did he take your bending away?"

Korra opened her hand and a small fire lit itself on it, she closed her fist. "No, I'm okay."

Tenzin sighed in relief. "Ah thank goodness."

Tears fell from Korra's eyes and she started to cry. She threw herself onto Tenzin, he put his arms around her.

"I was so terrified." She said between sobs. "I felt so helpless."

"It's alright." He said comfortingly. "The nightmare is over."

"You." She sobbed. "You were right. I've been scared this whole time. I-I've never felt like this before and, Tenzin I don't know what to do."

She couldn't say anything anymore and just cried, sobs racked her body.

"Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them." Said Tenzin as Korra cried.

Korra kept crying and Tenzin comforted her.

X

From the edge of the lamplight Bacun shakily got to his feet. He lifted his head and watched silently was Korra cried on Tenzin and he comforted her.

Waiting a moment for his head to clear, he walked over to the two of them.

Kneeling behind Korra he was about to reach out, but then he hesitated and looked up at Tenzin. And for the first time, Tenzin saw uncertainty in Bacun's eyes, then Tenzin nodded.

Bacun placed his hand gently on Korra's shoulder. Korra jumped and turned to see him, giving her his tired smile.

Korra moved from Tenzin and cried even harder as she rested on Bacun.

Like Tenzin he put his arms around her comfortingly, whispering. "It's okay, let it out. Let it all out."

"I'm so sorry." She said between sobs. "You were hurt because I left you behind. I was so scared that you weren't going to come back."

"Shh, sh. Just let it out." He whispered, his voice sounding old and tired.

Korra cried even more.

XXX

They let Korra cry for as long as she needed, and when she had calmed down enough. Tenzin and Bacun guided her to the docks.

They headed straight for the island. They didn't want anyone, especially Tarrlok, catching sight of Korra in that state.

With Tenzin's Air-bending they made it to the island in no time.

Tenzin brought Korra to her room, there she hugged Naga's head still sobbing softly, but her tears have slowed.

* * *

Bacun stood in the middle of the sparring arena and stared at the stars. His gaze shifted to the full moon of that night. He stared at her with wonder, as if it was the first time that he had ever set his eyes upon her.

No one was there to see him. In the light of the moon and stars. His tired eyes were gone, they were now sharp and hard.

He let out all the air from his lungs and took a deep breath, long and slow. He exhaled, slow and deliberate.

There was a flicker of red light.

* -Kampilan sword

Please Leave A Review!


	5. The Spirit Of Competition

Disclaimer I do not own Avatar or Legend of Korra

Chapter 4: The Spirit Of Competition

It snowed in Republic city. It was that time of year again. When the city grew cold and snow piles on the ground.

For some it is a inconvenience, but for others. This time of year meant the Pro-bending championship tournament.

Korra grabbed some water and shot at Bolin and Mako.

Bolin used a disc to block. Mako kicked some fire, to stop it.

Mako shot two balls of fire at Bolin. Bolin blocked them both with discs.

Korra got some more water from the tub next to her and shot it at Mako. Mako jumped out of the way.

Bolin shoots a disc at Korra, but she deflects it with water.

Mako sends two shots of fire at Bolin and Korra, they both block his attack.

Mako sent another quick shot if fire at Bolin. It connects, and Bolin is knocked off his feet. Just before Bolin hit the floor he shoots at disc at Korra. She was distracted sending a shot of water at Mako and didn't see Bolin's disc and she gets knocked down. Mako get's hit straight in the head with Korra's water and is also knocked off his feet.

Getting up they all looked at each other and they started laughing.

"It's been great having at so many back to back practices Korra." Said Mako taking off his helmet

"Feels good to be back. Although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence."

"Hey, you joined the Fire-ferrets before you joined his task force." Said Bolin.

"Okay, come on. Team huddle time."

They huddled up.

Bolin looked over at Korra and gave her a small smile.

Korra returned it nervously, then looked over at Mako, giving him a wide grin. Mako looked at her, unsure.

"Um. It's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so the Fire-ferrets have never been this good."

"Are we ready?" He asked them.

Korra and Bolin answered simultaneously. "We're ready!"

"Not quite!" Said a voice behind them.

The three ferrets turned to see Asami holding up a shirt with the Future Industries logo. "You'll need these"

"Hey, Asami." Said Mako.

"Good morning sweetie."

He picked up the shirt and looked it over. "These new uniforms look great."

"You look great, champ."

They rubbed noses affectionately.

Korra looked away in childish disgust.

Mako turned to look at them and Korra straightened.

"I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date."

Bolin waved them off. "Okay we'll catch you guys later you know, we'll see you when we see you."

Korra picked up her gear. Bolin slid to her. "So. . .Korra. There they go, here we are. All alone in the gym, just you and me. Two alone people, together, alone."

She looked at him nervously. "Uh, I gotta head back to the Air Temple to train with Tenzin. See ya!" She said running off.

* * *

"Work with me here, Pabu!" Said Bolin as he held the small fire-ferret above a basin. "You want to look spick and span in your new uniform don't you?"

He and Mako were back inside their apartment.

He lowered the ferret into the basin. Pabu tried his best to avoid the water, but Bolin dropped him in.

"So." Bolin began. "What do you think of Korra, in a girlfriend sort of way?"

"She's great." Said Mako distractedly as he flipped the noodles. "But I think it makes more sense that I go for Asami."

"I was talking about a girlfriend for me! Leave some ladies for the rest of us."

Mako looked surprised at that. "I know, it's what I thought you meant."

"Well?" Asked Bolin as he scrubbed Pabu.

"I don't know Bo. I doesn't seem like a good idea you date Korra."

"You just said she was great two seconds ago."

"Yeah." Said Mako. "Korra's a great athlete and Avatar and stuff, but I don't know if she's really girlfriend material. She's more like a pal."

"Bro you're nuts. Korra and I are perfect for each other." Said Bolin. "She's strong, I'm strong. She's fun, I'm fun. She's beautiful, I'm gorgeous." Then he paused. "Okay, I don't care what you think, I'm gonna ask Korra out."

"Look it just isn't smart to date a teammate, especially during the tournament. Keep your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, guh." He then whispered to the wet Ferret. "You know what i'm talking about Pabu? I'm talkin about real love." He then whispered to the wet Ferret.

* * *

On the island Korra was helping the Air-bender kids fill the feeders for the flying lemurs.

"So, how's it going with the tall dreamy fire-bender boy? You've been spending a lot of time together lately." Said Jinora conspiratorially.

Ikki was ecstatic. "Oh yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance!"

"What?" Korra said defensively. "Haha, listen to you two. I'm-I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff." She cleared her throat. "Besides he's all into that prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl."

"But let's just pretend for a second I am interested in him. What would I do?" She asked the two girls.

"Ooh. I just read a historical saga, where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son. Who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did!"

"Tell me!" Asked Korra excitedly."

"She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the whole country, then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic."

"Uuh. . ."

"No, no, no!" Protested Ikki. "The best way to win a boys heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets. That makes true lovers sprout wings and fly into a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch, forever and ever and ever!" She said and spun happily flying into the air.

As Ikki drifted slowly to the ground. "The volcano is starting to make sense to me right now." Said Korra.

They heard a laugh and they turned to see Pema and Bacun who was hiding his eyes with one hand and silently chuckling.

"Oh hey Pema, Bacun. Uh, how long were the two of you standing there?" Asked Korra nervously.

"Long enough." Said Pema. "But trust me I know what you're going through." She walked towards the girls. "Years ago I was in the exact same situation, with Tenzin."

"Daddy was in love with someone else before you?" Asked Ikki, surprised.

"That's right." She said giving a slow wink.

"So what did you do?" Asked Korra.

"Well for the longest time I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soulmate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So i hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history."

"Wow" Said The girls in awe.

Korra looked away, looking thoughtful. Then a wide smile grew on her face.

* * *

At the Arena.

"Folks! After a year of waiting. The Pro-bending championship tournament is finally here!"

"Tonight, the first set of matches in our single elimination 16 team bracket. And I gotta tell you, these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen.

"Introducing our first team! The Future Industries Fire-Ferrets!" Shouted the announcer. "And their opponents The Redsands Rabaroos!"

The bell rung.

All three teams shoot their respective element creating an explosion, throwing all six players back.

"What an explosive opening volley, both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending."

The Rabaroos Earth-bender sends two discs at the ferrets, while her teammates send shots of their own.

Korra blocks a shot of fire and cart-wheels away from the other attacks. Another disc heads for Korra as she lands, but Mako blocks it with a shot of fire.

Korra sends a shot of water at the other team and Bolin sends a disc as well.

"I am astonished with the level of improvement displayed by the Fire-ferrets. No wonder the Avatar has been absent in the papers lately."

The Rabaroos' Fire-bender, blocks Korra's attack ,but get's blown away by Bolin's disc into zone 2.

Soon her other teammates follow.

"She's obviously had her nose to the grindstone in the gym."

The green light was given and the Ferrets enter Rabaroo territory.

Korra sends a shot of water at the other team's Earth-bender. While Mako and Bolin both shoot at the Rabaroos' Fire-bender. Who see's Bolin's attack and retaliates with a shot of fire of he own.

The ferrets advance into Rabaroo territory and are holding nothing back!"

Korra sends a shot of water. Mako dodges a shot by falling to the ground.

"Nice sprawl there by Mako."

Bolin stomps up a disc and shoots.

The Rabaroos' Fire-bender get knocked down by a shot of water.

The Earth-bender jumps away from Bolin's disc and into her teammate. Mako send a shot of fire distracting them and Bolin sends another disc, knocking them down.

"Bolin strikes, Ula dodges, and All three Rabaroos are down! The Fire-ferrets easily take round one."

The bell rings. "Round Two!" Shouts the announcer.

The Rabaroos' Water-bender gets a solid hit on Bolin. She sends another shot, but Bolin blocks it with a disc. Korra jumps in and knocks the Water-bender into zone 2.

"The Rabaroos are looking for payback and they go straight after Bolin. Korra comes to his defense and she wallowacks Umi back into zone 2!"

Mako blocks a disc and kicks off a shot of fire. He ducks avoiding a shot of water and sends two more kicks of fire at the Rabaroos.

"The Ferrets are on fire! And they win round two." The crowd cheered.

"Round three!" Shouted the announcer.

Bolin jumps away from a shot of water. He sends a disc, ducks and Mako kicks out a shot of fire. Two Rabaroos are knocked into zone 2.

"With the Rabaroos down two rounds they'll need a knockout to win. And with way the Fire-ferrets are playing I don't see that happening."

Korra sends shot after shot of water at the Rabaroos.

"These Ferrets are working together like a well oiled bending machine.

Bolins sends a barrage of discs and he knocks the last Rabaroo into zone 2.

"Bolin bashes Adi into zone 2 and the ferrets get the green light to advance."

The three ferrets working together so well that the Rabaroos were unable to hit back.

And in a flurry of attacks all three Rabaroos are knocked into zone 3.

"The Rabaroos are just fighting to stay on their feet at this point. Down goes Adi, and Ula, and Umi!"

The bell rings and the announcer shouts. "All three rounds goes to the Future industries Fire-ferrets! Who win their opening match of the tournament."

"Woohoo!" Shouts Korra.

"Yes!'

"That's what I'm talking about!"

They all jumped in a group hug.

X

Back at their benches.

"Wow, we were really connecting out there in the ring." Said Mako.

"Yeah! You know, I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well out of the ring too." Said Korra, blushing lightly.

"Uh, sure"

"So I was thinking we should spend some time together."

"We've been spending lots of time together."

"I mean, outside the gym and not while searching for kidnapped family members or fighting chi-blockers."

"I don't know." He said looking away slightly. "Asami and I are."

Korra cut him off and blurted out. "Look I really like you and I think that we were meant for each other."

Mako turned away uncomfortably, Korra looked away,embarrassed. "Korra, I'm really sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you." He grimaced.

"Forget I ever said anything." Said Korra.

"Congratulations guys!" Said Asami as she walked into the benches. "You were so amazing out there!" She kissed Mako's cheek.

Korra watched, feeling more and more depressed.

Bolin walked up to her. "So, Korra. I was thinking, you and me we could go get some dinner together, sort of a date situation?"

Korra sighed. "Oh, that's really sweet, but I-I don't think so. I don't feel very date-worthy."

"Are you kidding me?" said Bolin. "You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world!" He complimented.

Korra chuckled at his compliments, blushing slightly. "You really feel that way about me?" She asked, feeling somewhat better.

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you!" He said. "Trust me, I know we are going to have so much fun together."

"You know what? I could use some fun. Okay, sure."

"Yes!" Cheered Bolin triumphantly. "Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here! Bolin!"

Mako listened to their conversation, feeling down. But Asami put her hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes, then she leaned on his chest. But Mako's mind was elsewhere.

* * *

At Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, Naga lay out front.

Bolin asks Korra through a mouthful of noodles. "So how'd you like it?"

"Mm. It's delicious and totally authentic." She said through her own mouthful. "I didn't realize how much I miss Water-tribe grub."

"That's great, because this is my favorite joint. See, you love water tribe food, I love water tribe food. Just another reason why we are so great together."

"They are good noodles."

"I'm glad you two like it." Said Narook, walking past their table. "We got a new guy in the kitchen and he's doing great."

Korra looked over to the far end of the restaurant. "Hey who's that creepy guy over there that keeps glaring at us?" She asked Bolin.

"That's Tahno and the wolf-bats. The reigning champs 3 years running. Don't make eye contact." Warned Bolin.

But Korra didn't listen and glared back at Tahno. One of the girls sitting next to him whispered something in his ear. Tahno stood up and the rest of the group followed.

"Uh oh, here he comes. Now don't mess with this guy, he's a nasty dude" He turns to see Tahno walking over to their table. Bolin quickly puts his head down and starts slurping his noodles.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fire-ferrets. Pro-bending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how'd a bunch of amateurs like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you Uh-vatar."

Korra huffed.

Tahno leaned over Korra. "You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends. I can give you some private lessons." He said quietly.

Korra stood from her seat. "You wanna go toe to toe with me pretty boy?" She glared at him.

"Go for it. I'll give you the first shot." He said cockily.

"Korra, don't" Hissed Bolin. "He's trying to bait you, if you hit him we're out of the tournament." He whispered.

Korra's hand suddenly went to her lips and she whistled loudly.

Naga burst in through the window behind her and roared at Tahno.

Tahno jumped back at the polar-bear-dog's sudden appearance. The other customers gasped.

One of his friends caught him and he pushed back his arm. Fixing his hair his cocky look came back, then they walked away.

Korra and Bolin burst out laughing at what had just occurred.

"I've never seen anyone harass Tahno like that. You are one of a kind, Korra." Said Bolin.

Korra glowed at the compliment.

Then Korra spotted a familiar face come out of the kitchen.

"Bacun?" She called out. "You work here?"

Then Bacun spotted her, Bolin and Naga. "Hey guys!" He walked out of the kitchen and to their table. "So that's what all the commotion was, well I can't say I'm surprised since you have a knack for stuff like this." He said patting Naga's head.

He continued "I heard the match on the radio. You guys sounded like you were doing pretty amazing out there."

"We were! It has one of our best matches." Said Bolin.

"Ah." He said sounding disappointed. "Then I'm sorry I missed it. I'll try to catch your other matches, okay?"

"Sure."

"Hey! Bacunawa, get back in the kitchen! I don't pay you to talk to the customers!" Yelled Narook, albeit jokingly.

"Alright, Narook!"

"See you back at the island Korra." He said. "Can't wait to see your next match guys!" He said, running back in the kitchen.

"See you at the Arena, Bacun!" Called Bolin

X

Korra and Bolin were sitting in the bar of a soda fountain.

They both sipped their sodas.

Bolin let out a burp. He covered his mouth, embarrassed.

Korra took that as a challenge and burped louder.

Bolin caught on and gave a long belch.

Korra, not wanting to be bested gave a roaring belch.

The both laughed. But the other customers looked at them in disgust.

X

They were at the top of a large tower that looked over the city.

Korra and Bolin looked down at Republic city, looking for familiar buildings and sights."

Bolin watched as Korra excitedly looked around the city from the amazing vantage point.

A small smile on his lips.

X

Korra and Bolin were back at the Arena. It was late and Korra needed to get back.

"I've had a great time Bolin, this was the most fun I've had in a while." She said

"Yeah, me too."

"Well. see you tomorrow night." She said as she walked to her ferry.

"See you Korra!"

Bolin watched as she slowly went out of sight as the ferry went to the island.

X

Upstairs in Bolin and Mako's apartment. Bolin found Mako sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Hey bro."

"Hey, Bo."

Bolin felt like he was at the top of the world. "I had so much fun tonight with Korra!"

"Really?" Asked Mako trying to not sound interested. "So, what did you guys do?"

"Well, first we went to Narook's and guess what?" Mako raised an eyebrow, questioning. "We ran into Tahno."

"Tahno?" Asked Mako. "Korra didn't hit him did she?"

"No, no but at first it looked like she was gonna, but then she whistled." Bolin gave a overly dramatic and somewhat accurate display of Tahno's reaction. "And BOOM! Naga's head pops through the window and roars at Tahno."

Bolin started laughing in remembering, Mako even joined in, chuckling.

After Narook's we went to a soda-fountain, then after that we spent some time looking at the city from the Tower." He said. "We had so much fun!"

"Fun, huh?" Said Mako quietly, turning his head to see a ferry in the distance headed towards the island.

* * *

Mako was sitting on the steps of the Arena. When he saw Korra walking towards him he stood up.

"What kind of game are you playing?" He asked as Korra got close.

"Uh, Pro-bending, we got a quarter-final match." She said confusedly.

"No, I mean with Bolin. You got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me."

"I am not." She said honestly. "We're just having fun together. What do you care anyway?"

"I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken."

"Wait a second. You're not worried about him, you're jealous." She accused. "You do have feelings for me." She continued, pointing an accusatory finger at Mako.

"What? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous."

"Admit it you like me." She pressed.

"No! I'm with Asami."

"Yeah, but when you're with her your thinking about me, aren't you?" She said smugly.

"Get over yourself."

"I'm just being honest."

You're crazy!" He shouted

"You're a liar!" She shouted back.

They both stomped off, entering through different doors.

* * *

"8 teams have been eliminated and 8 advance to the quarter finals, which get underway tonight."

"The rookies are about to take in the former and longest reigning champs the Boarcupines."

"Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather of the ages"

The bell was struck.

Both teams open with a flurry of attacks. Korra cartwheels away from the attacks and stumbles right into Mako.

"Korra dodges and, ooh slams right into her teammate!"

A disc sends Mako into zone 2. Bolin follows by a shot of water, so does Korra by fire.

"And down goes Mako, and Bolin, and Korra!"

The round ends. "Round one goes to the Boarcupines!" Shouts the announcer.

"You were supposed to defend while I attacked!" Yelled Mako.

"I had an opening, so I took it." She said angrily.

Bolin was ignorant of the situation between them. "What is up with you two? Alright whatever, just pull it together guys!"

The bell is struck.

Bolin sends several discs at the Boarcupines and knocks their Fire-bender to zone 2.

"The Ferrets looking to mount some offense here in round two."

Their Water-bender retaliates by knocking back Mako with a shot of water.

Bolin sends the other team's Earth-bender back a zone.

Bolin starts shooting disc after disc at the Boarcupines, He dodges several shots and managed to knock the Fire-bender back into zone three.

"Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks, he's a one man bending battalion!"

Soon the round ends.

"The Ferrets are having a tough time finding their rhythm tonight, but thanks to Bolin they narrowly notch round two."

The bell sounds.

Both teams try to do their best to gain more ground, but neither are backing down.

"Not sure what's eating them, but this is not the same team who took out the Rabaroos."

The round ends in a tie.

"Round three is a tie! We go to a tiebreaker to decide the match!" shouts the announcer.

The referee flashes a coin. One side is red, the other blue. He tosses it in the air and catches it, covering it with his hand for a second. He lifts his hand and the coin was red side up.

"The Fire-ferrets win the coin toss!" He announces. "Which element do you choose?" He asked them

"I got this." Said Mako.

But Bolin stopped him. "I know you usually handle these, but frankly your head's not in the game. I'm gonna take this one." Bolin stepped up.

"We choose Earth." Announced Mako to the referee.

The other players walked off the center circle save for both Earth-benders.

The platform was raised off the ground.

"Looks like the Earth-benders will collide in the tiebreaker face off."

Both benders got ready. The bell sounded.

The both stomped, Bolin raising 3 discs while the other Earth-bender raised four.

All of Bolin's discs were blocked by the other player's discs. Then he jumps and let's the disc fly at Bolin.

Bolin rolls under and out of the way. Bolin then turns and goes low and tries to grapple.

"Bolin goes in for the grapple."

The other player grabs Bolin and throws him off.

"Chang reverses."

While in midair Bolin sends a disc at the other player.

"Bolin Strikes from midair, knocking Chang to the edge of the circle."

Bolin raises two discs and kicks them both at the other player, both connect and sent the other player flying to the drink.

"Another strike from Bolin and Chang is in the drink!"

"The Future Industries Fire-Ferrets win their quarter final match!" Said the announcer.

Both Korra and Mako sighed in relief then they noticed each other then looked away angrily.

"Ooh, that was a close one folks! Youth trumps experience tonight!"

X

At the benches. Bolin was looking over something in his locker. Korra and Mako already left.

"Hey, Bolin!" Said Bacun hitting him in the back. Making Bolin jump.

"Oh, hey Bacun." He said nervously, trying to hide what's inside his locker.

"You were great out there! Especially at the tiebreaker. But I can't say the same thing for Korra and Mako, though."

"Yeah, I don't know what's happening between them." He said putting more effort to hide the contents of his locker from sight.

Bacun looked at him suspiciously. "What's inside your locker, Bolin?"

Bolin stuttered. "N-n-nothing at all Bacun. Why are you asking?" He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hm no reason. . ." He said walking to the door. "Let's see it!" He pounced on Bolin and tried to push him away from the locker.

Bolin tried his best to keep Bacun at bay, but Bacun pushed him hard and he fell with a thud and Bacun grabbed whatever was in his locker.

"Bacun!" Complained Bolin.

"Flowers?" He asked once the object held in his hands were in the light. "You were trying to hide flowers?" The flowers were roses and a bright pink color.

"Come one give them back Bacun." groaned Bolin.

Bacun helped him up and gave back the flowers. "They're for Korra, aren't they?"

Bolin looked sheepish. "Yeah, they are."

"Then come on! Get going and give them to her!" He said pushing Bolin out the door and through the hallway.

X

Korra leaned on the support of one of the pavilions around the Arena. Mako walked up to her.

"We need to talk." He started. "Looks sometimes you can be so infuriating."

"Save your breath. You've already made it clear how you feel about me." She said sounding hurt.

"No I haven't." Said Mako. "What I'm trying to say is, as much as you drive me crazy. I also think you're pretty amazing."

"So you do like me?" Korra asked turning to him.

"Yes." He sighed. "I like Asami too, I don't know things are complicated. I'm feeling really confu-"

Korra cut him off by throwing herself at him and kissed him.

At first Mako was surprised at her sudden actions. But feeling her soft lips on his, Mako got caught in the moment and kissed her back.

For what felt like and eternity, they separated. Korra was blushing. But then she spots something behind Mako.

Mako turned around to see Bacun and Bolin with Pabu on his shoulders. Bolin held up a small bouquet of pink roses. Bacun was next to him, his hand ready to push Bolin forward.

The wind blew away several petals as he stood there shocked at the sight of Mako kissing Korra.

Bolin started to cry, tears and mucus slid down his face, Bacun tried to calm him down.

"Bolin, calm down." He said

"Bolin this isn't what you think!" Started Mako.

But Bolin didn't listen as he turned and ran dropping his flowers. Bacun gave a quick look of incredulity and anger at Mako and Korra, before picking up the bouquet and chased after Bolin.

"Bolin! Stop running!" He shouted.

"Great, look what you did."

"You're blaming me?" She asked

"You kissed me!" He said

"You kissed me back!" She countered.

Mako grunted angrily and ran off.

"Well played, Korra." She said quietly to herself as she watched Mako angrily run off.

X

Bolin ran through the streets of the city, crying as Bacun tried to keep up with him.

People looked confused as they saw Bolin crying and Bacun chasing after him.

Bolin turned a corner and ran into Narook's seaweed noodlery. Bacun followed him in.

"Evening Narook." He said. "Could you get two bowls of noodles for us. Bolin's feeling depressed."

"You don't have to tell me. I can hear it all the way in the kitchen."

Bolin was sitting in one of the seats crying his eyes out.

Bacun sat next to him.

Bolin sniffed. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy try and cheer up a friend?" He asked as Narook placed two bowls on the table. "Here." He said pushing a bowl towards Bolin. "Eat, it will help a bit. Not a lot, but a bit."

Bolin picked up a pair of chopsticks and began slurping up noodles. Bacun looked at his own pair of chopsticks and gave a resigned sigh picked them up and used them to eat his noodles.

Bolins slurped his noodles and cried out. "Why!" And ate a bit more. "Why did Mako have to do this to me?"

"I mean he has Asami!" He pushed his bowl away and started crying again. "I'm his little bro. How could he betray me?"

Bacun pushed back Bolin's noodles and Bolin started eating again.

"I already told him I wanted to date Korra! Why did he kiss her?" He slammed his fist on the table

"I don't know, Bolin. I'm just as in the dark as you are." He lied.

"Waaaah!" Bolin cried again. "He said that he already wants to go for Asami! Why Korra too?"

"He's a jerk." He said, drunk on emotion.

Bacun slowly ate his noodles as he listened to Bolin. Patient as a monk.

On Bolin's fourth bowl, Bacun asked him. "Feeling a bit better now?"

Bolin's only answer was more crying. Bacun sighed and called another bowl for Bolin.

"Bacun, you and Pabu are the only ones I can trust now." He sobbed.

"From now on you're my brother. Not Mako!" He declared.

Bacun gently nodded and continued to eat.

After Bolin's eighth bowl he had stopped crying. Bacun asked again. "Feeling a bit better?"

No response.

Bacun sighed and called for another bowl. He himself had eaten three.

But Bolin didn't touch it, so Pabu ate the entire bowl. The little ferret's belly growing large.

Bacun passed Bolin back the bouquet. "Here."

But Bolin knocked it aside. Bacun picked it up again. "Come on Bolin, maybe tonight wasn't the right time to give these to Korra." Then he suggested. "Maybe it would be better to give these to her when you guys win the championship."

But Bolin still kept his head down. Bacun sighed and placed the bouquet next to him.

X

It was early morning and the sun was just starting to rise.

Mako entered the restaurant. "Morning Narook. Is my brother here?"

Narook gestured at the two sitting on the table.

Mako saw them. "Thanks."

"How's he doing?" He asked Bacun.

"Better than what I thought was going to happen." He said. "I thought he might go on a rampage, but he just wanted some noodles."

Mako turned to Bolin and shook him gently. "Come on, wake up. Taking you home bro."

Bolin looked up at Mako, dark rings under his eyes, a bit of noodle sticking out his nose. He sniffed, the noodle disappeared. "Don't call me that, you're not my brother. You're a brother betrayer!" He heaved sobbing.

"Bacun's now my brother! I'm going to live with him now!" He said gesturing over to Bacun.

"You're a mess and we got the biggest match of our lives tonight. Lets go." Mako put his arm on Bolin, but Bolin shoved it away.

"NO! I'm not going anywhere with you, you traitor!"

Bacun stood up and pushed Mako away, before he could do anything.

"Alright Bolin, since I'm your new brother, lets go back to the island." He gave Mako a wink. "I'll take you away from the traitor."

Bacun lifted Bolin and carried him over his shoulders like a sack. "Lets go Bolin."

Bolin sniffed and looked over to Bacun. "Okay." And slumped. The bouquet was in his hands.

Bacun payed the bill for all the noodles they ate, and a little extra for staying in all night. Mako and Pabu followed them.

At first Mako thought that Bacun was serious, But when they reached the Arena he asked Mako. "Where's your apartment?"

"Um, upstairs in one of the towers."

"I'll follow you inside."

Mako guided him to their apartment, then said. "Bolin sleeps over there." Pointing to a bed to one side of the room.

Bacun put down the sleeping Bolin on the bed and faced Mako.

Mako looked nervous as Bacun stared him down. "Look, um, thanks for watching over Bolin last night. And, uhm."

Bacun cut him off. "Don't say anything to me. I'm just glad I can help out a friend, but you need to apologize to Bolin."

"I'm not the one who needs to apologize. Korra was the-"

"Save your breath, Mako. I don't care what happened and I don't want to get caught in the middle of it. But." He said. "This is something between you, Korra, and Bolin. So the three of you need to resolve this with each other."

Bacun walked down the ladder and left Mako alone with the sleeping Bolin.

* * *

That evening in the benches of the Fire-ferrets.

Korra entered the benches to find Mako and Bolin, neither of them spoke. The atmosphere in the room was tense and uncomfortable.

Korra looked at the hunched over Bolin.

Mako pointedly ignored her.

X

"You can't find two teams more evenly matched in age, size, and strength. Than the Fire-ferrets and the Buzzard wasps, believe me I've looked."

"This should be a pulse pounding semifinal, folks."

The bell is struck.

The Buzzard wasps quickly jump back for some room and send with a combo of attacks.

The ferrets dodge the combo and are struggling.

"The Buzzard wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo."

Korra blocks a shot of water and is thrown into zone 2 by a disc. Mako follows, pushed back by water. Bolin jumps back avoiding a shot of fire.

The other team's water bender send two shots at Mako. He blocks one, but gets hit by the other and got thrown back into zone 3.

"All three ferrets take a early visit to zone 2, and Mako is all the way back into zone 3! The Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell. All three players are totally out of sync tonight."

Bolin dodges a shot of fire, he shoots a couple of discs at the other team. One shot collides with another midair and through the dust another flies at him, hitting him in the gut and pushing back to zone 3.

"Ooh that has got to sting."

Bolin hugged his stomach and his legs were wobbling. Bolin threw off his helmet and leaned over the side of the ring, throwing up last nights noodles.

"And Bolin looses his noodles, literally. Which reminds me, this match was brought to you by our sponsor Flameo instant noodles. Noodleiest noodles in the United Republic."

Korra was the only one in zone 2 and tried to hold the territory. He dodges a shot of water, but get's thrown back by a disc into zone 3. The green light was given and the Buzzard wasps stepped forward.

"The Buzzard wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory."

Mako blocks a water shot, narrowly avoids a disc and shot of fire, but gets thrown off by another disc.

"And Mako plunges into the pool. Can the Fire-Ferrets hold on?"

Korra an Bolin narrowly dodge the attacks. Korra blocks a disc with some water. The two of them were being slowly pushed back to the edge of the ring.

"The Buzzard wasps have the ferrets backed up to the edge now."

The bell was struck signaling the end of the round.

"And the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell! They had better pull themselves together folks for round two otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye."

The bell was struck.

Both teams open the round with a flurry of attacks. Mako blocks a disc, but gets thrown back by another. Mako throws a shot, but hits Bolin, knocking him down.

"Hey watch it!" Yelled Bolin. But while he was distracted he was thrown out of the ring by a hit of water.

"The wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin's in the pool."

Korra dodges several hits of water and sends back several of her own. In her last shot, Korra grabbed onto her opponent's leg, tripping her. And started tossing her up and down with bursts of water from the grate.

"Ooh and a blatant hold by the Avatar."

The referee blew his whistle. "Unnecessary roughness, move back one zone!"

"I'll unnecessary rough you up!" Yelled Korra angrily, throwing a splash of water at the referee.

The referee pulls out a yellow fan.

"And the Avatar is slapped with the yellow fan. The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now. It's just sad to watch."

X

"With the Buzzard wasps leading two rounds to zilch the Ferret's only hope of winning is with a knockout."

"Well I guess there's always next year." Said Mako.

"Come on, we still have a chance, even if it is a slim one." Said Korra desperately.

"The way we're playing. We don't even deserve to be in the finals." Said Bolin.

"Look, if we don't pull together and work as a team. We'll never forgive ourselves." She said.

"Let's just get this over with, the sooner the better."

All three of them their shoulders hunched in defeat.

They stepped up and the bell rang.

Korra dodges a disc. The Wasps send hit after hit. Mako gets hit by a shot of water, quickly followed by a shot of fire.

Bolin blocks a shot of water, then is grazed by a disc, then he gets solidly hit by another shot of water and flies back into zone 2. Mako looks over his shoulder to see if Bolin was okay, but a disc flies at him, sliding him back to zone 2.

"Bolin's knocked back into zone 2 followed quickly by his brother."

The other team's Earth-bender sends two shots a Bolin. Bolin dodges one, but the other one hits his shoulder, where there was no padding and is thrown to the ropes of the ring.

"And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder, looks like it's a clean hit."

Bolin yells out in pain. Mako dodges a shot of water and looks over to Bolin. "Bolin!" He shouted.

But while he was distracted a shot of fire throws him off the ring.

"Mako's in the drink and out of the match."

Bolin gets up despite the pain in his shoulder and keeps sending discs at the other team.

"And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm!"

The other team's Earth-bender sends a disc at Bolin tripping him and a shot of water sends him flying out the back of the ring.

"I got to hand it to him. This kid's got grit, but how long can he keep it up? Apparently not very long."

Korra dodges shot after shot as the other team sends every hit they have at her.

"The Ferret's dream of making it to the finals now rests in the Avatar's hands, but with three on one I don't like her odds."

X

Bolin was having trouble getting up from the water.

Mako holds out his hand and helps him up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's messed up pretty bad, but I think I'll be alright."

The two brothers walk to the lift and it rises. They stood silently for a while.

"Are we going to be alright?" Asked Bolin nervously.

"Of course we are, we're brothers, we'll get through this mess." Mako paused, thinking about what Bacun said. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Said Bolin. "Girls." He said simply.

"Seriously." Agreed Mako.

As they get level with the ring they see Korra jumping and cartwheeling around the ring, dodging the Wasps attacks.

X

"What an unbelievable effort here by Korra, she's dodging every element the Wasps can throw at her."

Korra sends a kick of water and knocks one of the wasps into zone 3.

"The Avatar finally gains some ground, but with only 10 seconds remaining it might be too little too late!"

She sends another kick and pushes the last Wasp who was in zone one to the middle of the ring.

Korra picks up a large amount of water and as it spins around her she sees all 3 BuzzardWasps in a line. She shoots, catching all three wasps and knocking them all out of the ring.

"It's the big kalosh! What a knockout!"

The crowd cheers at the sudden turn of the match as Korra wins with a knockout.

"It didn't seem possible folks, but the Fire-ferrets are headed to the finals!"

Mako and Bolin cheered in the benches. Mako hugged Bolin, lifting him from the ground.

"Shoulder, shoulder!" Bolin shouted

"Sorry." Said Mako, dropping him.

Korra walked over to them and took off her helmet.

"That was pretty much the coolest thing I have ever seen." Said Bolin.

"Thanks for not giving up on us. We never would have made it this far without you. I owe you big time." Said Mako.

"You're welcome. So. . . I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we can still be friends."

"Definitely."

There was a noisy sniff. They turned to see Tahno and the other Wolfbats.

Tahno recoiled as if there was a stink in the room. He waved his hand as if to dissipate it. "You boys smell something in here?"

He pinched his nose. "Wait, I know what that is." He said as if he had just realized something. "Now that is the scent of losers."

"I hope we see you in the finals. Then we'll see who the losers really are." said Korra angrily.

"Yeah, I'm peeing my pants over here." Said Tahno sarcastically.

"And now the defending champs the Whitefalls Wolfbats!" Calls out the announcer.

Korra watched them enter the ring angrily.

Asami and Bacun walked into the benches. Asami flew into the arms of Mako.

"Great job guys!" Said Bacun.

"What a comeback, Korra. I've never seen a hat-trick like that." Said Asami.

"Thanks, but if it hadn't been for you and your father, we wouldn't have had the chance to play, to thank you." She said sincerely.

"Uh, if everyone's done with the little thank you party, need some medical attention over here." Said Bolin.

"Ooh, let me help." Said Korra.

She put her hands on Bolin's injury and he yelled out in pain.

"Aah! Haven't you hurt me enough woman?"

Korra smiled. "Relax, I'm a healer." She said, bending some water out of a small bucket. "I learned from Katara the best there is."

The water started to glow a light blue. "No, no, no, no, ooooh ooh" Said Bolin as the pain receded. "That's the stuff."

Bacun watched as Korra motioned the water around Bolin's injury. His eyes followed the water's every movement, as it went around the injury. What looked like longing or jealousy was in his eyes. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Korra sat next to Bolin. "Bolin, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand."

"Ah, I'll be alright, but we had fun together didn't we?" He asked.

"I had a great time, honestly." She said. "You are one of a kind, Bolin."

"Please, go on. I enjoy praise."

"Your winners the Wolfbats!" Shouted the announcer.

Korra dropped the water she was using.

"What? How's it over already?" She ran to the railing to see what had happened.

"With a brutal round one knockout the defending champs secure their spot in the finals."

They watch as medics carry out the other team.

"I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor because they're gonna need one."

They all looked down in horror at how easily the Wolfbats finished the match.

Authors Notes: This chapter was fairly easy. I think I'm getting the hang of this right now. I'm just nervous for the next couple of chapters.

Please Leave A Review!


	6. And The Winner Is

Disclaimer I do not own Avatar or Legend of Korra

Chapter 5: And The Winner Is. . .

Korra, Mako, and Bolin were in the gym, practicing for the upcoming match that night. All the while a a merry little tune jigged out of the radio.

Bacun sat watching the three of them. His foot tapping to the beat.

All three of them each got a shot at posters that hung on a wire with a picture of Tahno.

Korra jumped in the simulated joy of hitting the poster of Tahno. "Yes! Woohoo!" She cheered.

"You're listening too The Music hour. Brought to you by cabbage corp. Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years." Said the man on the radio.

"Man I got a good feeling tonight. I don't care if we're the underdogs, we can take down those pompous Wolfbats." Said Korra confidently

"It's going to be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right." Agreed Mako.

"Introducing you're new champs the Fantastic Fire-Ferrets!" Said Bolin putting his arm over his brother, pretending to sound like the commentator. Bacun pretended to sound like the cheering crowd hooting and whistling.

The music on the radio was overtaken by static, then a voice broke out. "Good morning, citizens of Republic city. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's Pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending Arena and cancel the finals. Or else there will be severe consequences." Then static.

"That guy's got some nerve." Said Bolin.

"You think the council will give in?" Asked Mako.

"Probably." Said Bacun, leaning back his chair.

"Well, I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to city hall." Said Korra.

X

Korra burst open the doors of the courtroom.

"Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting." Said Tenzin.

"As the Avatar and a Pro-bending player I have the right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals." She said as they walked up to the council.

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you, but as far I'm concerned we need to shut the arena down."

"What about the rest of you?" She asked. "Tarrlok, there's now way you're backing down from Amon, right?"

"Actually." Said Tarrlok, standing from his seat. "Tenzin and I agree for once."

"The council is unanimous. We're closing the Arena." Said Tenzin.

"No!" Protested Mako.

"You can't!" Said Bolin.

"I-I don't understand. I thought you of all people would take a stand against Amon." Said Korra to Tarrlok.

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice. I will not put innocent lives at stake, just for you and your friends can play a game."

"Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city. Right now the Arena is the one place where benders and non benders can gather together in-in peace, to watch benders." Said Mako

"Beat each other up, in peace. It's an inspiration to everyone!" Said Bolin.

Bacun said nothing, until Korra jabbed him hard in the ribs with her elbow, which somehow made a wooden knock. But no one paid it any mind.

"Ow!" He yelped, glaring at Korra.

Korra nodded her head towards the council.

Bacun sighed and said. "What these two are trying to say, is that the Arena is one of the last if not The last place, that the barriers between benders and non-benders disappear. If we loose a place like the Arena, then benders and non-benders will have one thing less in common with each other. One thing less to keep non-benders from joining Amon."

The speech was surprisingly political, which surprised everyone.

"I understand what you mean, but you are ignoring the reality of the situation." Said Tarrlok.

"The reality is if you close the Arena, you let Amon win."

"Yes exactly what she said. Yes." Said Bolin.

"I'm sorry, but our decision has been made." He said picking up the gavel. "This meeting is adjourned."

Just before he struck the base a metal cable snaked its way through the court and breaks the gavel.

Tarrlok gasped.

They all turned to see Chief Lin Beifong.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar." Said the chief.

"You do?" Asked Tarrlok.

"Yeah, you do?" Asked Korra awkwardly.

"I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin."

Tenzin's face was stoic.

"But the rest of you?" She continued. "Come on show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city show displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all out war. The council is not changing it's position, Lin." Said Tenzin

"Now, just a moment Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed chief of Police has in mind." Said Tarrlok

Tenzin grunted in affirmation.

"If you keep the Arena open, my Metal-benders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi-blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks." Said Lin

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for safety of the spectators in the Arena?"

Tenzin and Bacun glared suspiciously at Tarrlok, both catching something that he has said.

"I guarantee it." She said confidently.

"It is hard to argue with the Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the Arena, she has my support."

"I change my vote!" He announced to the other council members. "Who else is with me?" He asked raising his hand.

The other council members raised their hands, save for Tenzin.

"The Arena stays open." Said Tarrlok. "Good luck in the finals." He said to Korra, Mako, and Bolin.

"Alright!" Cheered Bolin.

"Yeah!" Cheered Mako.

"Thank you!" Said Korra jumping in joy.

"And good luck to you Chief Beifong." Said Tarrlok.

Tenzin walked off and said quietly as he passed by Lin. "A word please, Lin."

He walked through a door and she followed him. When Tenzin was confident that they were out of earshot, he spoke.

"Tarrlok's playing you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know what I'm doing and the risks that come with it."

"In that case I'm going to be by your side during the match."

"You don't need to babysit me." She said irritatedly.

"It's for Korra." He explained. "I want to make sure she's safe."

"Do what you want." She said angrily. "It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before." Then she walked off.

Korra and Bacun were walking over to the two of them.

"E-excuse me Chief Beifong I wanted to thank you for your help. It. . .Really. . . Means. . . A lot."

"What's up with her?" Asked Bacun.

"Yeah, even when she's on my side she's against me." Said Korra.

"I've known Lin since we were children. She's always been." He paused to find the right word. "Challenging."

"What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?" Asked Bacun.

"My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issues, are with me."

Korra made a small gasp and looked surprised then a look of realization washed over her face. "Wait a second. It all makes sense now!"

"You and Beifong, Beifong and you. You two were a couple!" She said excitedly pointing around, to make her point.

"What?" Tenzin said surprised at her sudden realization.

He looked around stuttering. "How-"

Bacun started to laugh at Tenzin's Awkwardness.

"Where'd you get that idea?" He asked flustered.

"Ha! Your wife." Answered Korra, pointing at Tenzin.

"Who else?" Said Bacun between bits of laughter.

"Crimeny." He muttered. "I'll have to have a word with her."

"So Pema stole you from Beifong." Said Korra wryly.

"What I'm surprised in, is that she didn't throw Pema in jail." Said Bacun.

"Well, she tried." Said Tenzin matter-of-factly.

"Anyway, Pema didn't steal me. Lin and I had been growing apart for some time. We both had different goals in li-" He shook himself out of his monologue. "Why am I even telling the two of you this?" He yelled at them. "It all happened a long time ago and we've moved passed it."

"Hm, apparently Beifong hasn't." She said grinning.

"What do you mea-" He stuttered. "Of course she has! Anyway this is none of your business!" He said walking away from the two widely grinning teens.

"See you at home Mr. Heartbreaker!" Called Korra as he walked off, the two of them started laughing.

* * *

In a warehouse in the city. Amon watches over as workers moved crates into trucks.

The Lieutenant steps up behind him. "I just got word. The council defied your threat." He reported. "They're keeping the Arena open."

"Perfect, everything is going according to plan." Said Amon.

* * *

That evening, just before the match.

There were several police boats, making rounds in the bay.

Inside the Arena, teams of Metal-benders carried flashlights and searched the stands.

One of them shouted. "All clear chief!"

Lin gave several gestures and directed the officers. Tenzin walked up behind her.

"How is the security sweep going?" He asked.

"Fine." She answered curtly.

"They've checked underneath the stands?"

"Yes."

"And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?"

"I have the skies, the bay, and every nook and cranny in this place covered. Now leave me alone and let me do my job." Then she pointedly looked away from Tenzin.

"Lin, with so much on the line it would be nice if we could help each other out." He suggested. "At least for one night."

"Like old times?" She asked softly.

"Like old times." He agreed.

"Okay, I'll try to be less abrasive than usual."

"I would appreciate that."

Several Airships were watching the sky and the roof of the Arena. The entrance was blocked off by several police and police vehicles.

X

"The anticipation is palpable as we are moments away from the championship match."

"Will the WolfBats ferocity help them repeat as champs or will the underdog, Fire-Ferrets serve up a a surprising bowl of smack-down soup?"

"Now I know there's a big crowd, but don't be nervous. You're gonna do great, I believe in you." Said Bolin

Pabu, the little ferret tilted his head to one side.

Mako and Korra were adjusting their armor one last time.

The center circle of the ring started to rise revealing the announcer. The crowds cheered.

"Introducing the challengers! The Future Industries Fire-ferrets!" He shouted.

The three of them were bathed in the spotlight as they were brought into the ring. They all waved to the roaring crowd.

Mako spots Asami sitting next to her dad in a private box. She blows him a kiss, winking. Mako returns the kiss.

Korra looks away irritated.

The spotlight concentrates on them as they walk on the ring.

"You're on Pabu." Whispered Bolin.

The little ferret perked up and jumped off Bolin. He started walking on his forepaws in a handstand. Bolin lifted a disc, removed the center. Pabu summersaulted and jumped through the disc and back, landing in a handstand on one forepaw.

There was a scatter of applause.

"Yes! Nailed it!" He then whispered. "He's so talented." The spotlight moved to the announcer.

"And their opponents the three time defending champions. The WhiteFalls WolfBats!"

The crowd cheered, some booed.

All three players wore masks and cloaks. Making them looks like actual WolfBats. The three of them raised their arms and howled.

Fireworks exploded all around the arena.

"Ha, they got nothing on us buddy. Anyone can howl. Woo. Hmph, whatever." He said scratching the small ferret behind the ear.

Tahno took off his cloak and mask dramatically.

Which just pissed off Korra. "I'm gonna knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head." She said angrily, punching the inside of her hand

X

"The champs and challengers face off at the center line." The bell rings. "And here we go!"

Tahno goes in close to Korra with water around his arm. Korra dodges by flipping back. But not crossing the line.

"Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's block with some dirty water boxing."

Tahno kicks a wave of water at Korra and it lands sending her to zone 2.

Mako sends a shot of fire at the Earth-bender, but misses. The Earth-bender kicks two discs at Mako, one hits the other one missed. He sends two more and pushes Mako into zone 2.

"Ming shakes off Mako's attack and returns the favor."

Bolin shoots a couple discs at the Fire-bender, but they miss as he jumps around. But a disc ricochets off the ropes and hits the Fire-bender just before he attacks.

"Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disc off the ropes and says, no thank you sir!"

"Nice shot!" Said Mako.

Tahno glares at the Ferrets angrily. Korra throws a shot, but Tahno blocks it with a swipe of water, then he sends a shot of water at Korra, she dodges it.

"The Water-benders slug out looking evenly matched."

Tahno lifts up a large amount of water, more than necessary. He sends a torrent of water at Bolin, pushing him all the way back to zone 3.

"Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge, that will certainly elicit a foul."

But the WolfBats were given the green light to advance.

"Or apparently not."

"What's the big idea ref? That was a hosing foul!" Yelled Mako.

But the referee just gave the signal to continue.

"And the WolfBats advance despite Tahno exceeding the Water-bending time-limit. A questionable call by the officials."

The Earth-bender shoots a disc at Mako, then bended a disc under his foot throwing Mako off balance. He stomps then kicks another disc at Mako as he stumbled and throws him back to zone 3.

"Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick!"

"Oh come on Refs! There was some funny business in that last play." Yelled Tenzin.

"Wouldn't have guessed you knew the rules of Pro-bending." Said Lin playfully.

Tenzin was slightly flustered. "I've been brushing up." He said trying to sound dignified. "That WolfBat blatantly bended a disc outside his zone." He explained.

"The Ferret Brothers are backed up to zone 3 and the WolfBats zone 1."

Tahno shoots a stream of water under Bolin and turned it to a thin sheet of ice, he jumps to avoid it. Then the Fire-bender sent a shot to melt away the ice, just as Bolin lands and slips off the ring and into the water below.

"Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move, but once again there's no call. I don't know what match the refs are watching, but it's obviously not this one."

Mako rolls, dodging a disc flying towards him and he shoots back.

The Earth-bender and Tahno both aim shots at Korra. The disc distracts her and the water knocks her down into zone 3.

"Ooh, and a splashing burst and the Avatar is in zone 3 as well."

As the three Wolfbats converge on them, Mako jumps in front of Korra, attempting to block all three shots coming straight at them.

But the force of the attacks sends both him and Korra out of the ring.

"Its a knockout! The WolfBats win the championship for the fourth year in a- Hold on a second Folks!"

At the edge of the ring, Korra was holding up Mako by the scruff of his shirt and hanging on to the ring.

"Scratch that. The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely."

Korra tried to pull Mako up, but he's too heavy. Then she swings him back and forth and in one furious effort, Korra throws Mako back onto the ring and she falls into the water below.

Once Mako's back on the ring, he quickly kicks a shot of fire at Tahno knocking him back to zone 1.

"What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind!"

Tahno glares angrily at Mako's sudden comeback. Mako smiles smugly and give him a mocking wink.

The round ends.

"The underdogs survive to see round 2."

X

The three Fire-ferrets were huddled up.

"What's wrong with these refs?" Asked Korra.

"They've been payed off, it's the only explanation." Answered Mako. "Someone wants us to loose."

"If the WolfBats are gonna fight dirty, then so should we." She said looking over to the other team.

"No we can't." Said Mako. "The refs have it out for us. If we're going to win this thing, it has to be fair and square." He explained.

Korra let out an angry breath. "That's no fun, but alright."

"Round 2!" Shouts the announcer.

The round starts with a furious opening of attacks.

Tahno throws a couple shots at Korra., She flips away from the first and blocks the second. She starts to send a shot of her own, but is abruptly stopped. Looking down she sees that her foot was covered in ice. Tahno throws Korra back with a kick of water.

"The opening salvo is a brutal call as both sides give it their all. But once again Tahno sneaks in a little ice and gets the upper hand."

Bolin shoots a disc and cleanly sends the Fire-bender back a zone.

Mako knocks down the Earth-bender, whilst a barrage of fire-shots come at him uncomfortably close to his head. One was so close that he had to lean back to dodge it.

"Wowza! Those look like illegal head-shots to me!"

The round ends with one player in each zone.

"Round 2 will be decided with a tiebreaker!" The announcer said to the cheering crowd.

The referee flips a blue and red coin and catches it. It was red side up.

"The Fire-ferrets win the coin toss!" He announced. "Which Element do you choose?" He asked them.

"I'm taking this one." Said Korra. "Let's go! You and me, pretty boy!" She said to Tahno.

"Thought you'd never ask." He said.

The other players and the referee stepped back as the center circle of the ring rose up, giving the crowd a better view.

Korra and Tahno slowly circle each other, neither taking the first shot. Both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Tahno put his guard down for a moment and said. "Come one little girl. Give me your best shot." He gestured, telling her to come at him.

Korra smiles and punches a shot of water at him. Tahno easily dodges it and was about to send in a shot of his own, when out of nowhere water was shot right under his chin, knocking off his helmet.

What had happened was that after Korra punched out her shot. She quickly followed by kicking up a shot of water from the grate in between them, hitting him in the chin and knocking him off of the circle. Just before Tahno's shot could connect.

"Hm, chump." Said Korra smugly.

The some members of the crowd was speechless after such a quick and unexpected tiebreaker.

"Round 2 goes to the Fire-ferrets!" Said the announcer.

Korra stepped off the center circle as it became flush with the rest of the ring.

Mako and Bolin ran over to congratulate her.

"Nice one!" Said Mako giving her a high-five.

"Thats the stuff, you are my HEROOO!" Yelled out Bolin.

"We might actually win this thing!" Said Mako.

As Tahno's teammates helped him up, he pushed their arms away when he got to his feet.

"Lets send them to a watery grave!" He said furiously.

"I can't believe your sweet tempered father was reincarnated into that girl." Said Lin. "She's tough as nails." She said, impressed.

"Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age." Said Tenzin. "You two might get along, if you would only give her a chance."

Lin looked away from him, not wanting to admit it.

"One round apiece. Who wants it more?"

The round starts.

The Wolfbats start off with a powerful start.

Bolin kicks up a disc and is about to shoot, but a shot of water stops him for a moment, then he kicked off the disc.

"The WolfBats right out of the gates, swinging with bad intentions."

The Earth-bender kicks a disc at the ferrets and ducks. Letting the Fire-bender to kick out a shot of fire.

"The Challengers are showing a lot of heart, but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now."

Tahno runs to one of the poles as a disc flies at him. He uses the pole to flip over the disc, dodging it. And as he lands he sends a quick shot of water

"Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the refs?"

The Earth-bender kicks a disc at Korra, she blocks it. Korra sends a shot of water at Tahno who also blocks.

"It's all down to this final round!"

Mako sends a flurry of Fire shots at the other team.

The Earth-bender kicks a disc at the ferrets, then grabs another disc. He puts it behind his back and crushes the disc into rocks and Tahno picks them up with some water.

"Mako is giving it all in the ring, but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans."

Tahno throws out three shots of the water with rocks. First at Mako, then Bolin, and finally Korra. Throwing all three Ferrets out of the ring.

"Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!"

"Knockout!" Declared the referee.

Tenzin let burst and angry gust of wind. "Oh come on! Those were illegal head shots! Open your eyes ref!" Shouted Tenzin, caught up in the match.

"Well folks its a controversial call, but the WolfBats notch a nasty knockout to win the match. For the fourth year in the row they will be crowned tournament champions."

Tahno took off his helmet as he waved to the crowd. "I barely broke a sweat." Then he yelled out. "Anybody else want to scrap with the champs!"

Within the crowds, several members of the audience started to pull up masks on their faces. While everyone was distracted by the controversial match.

The masked audience members reached into their large popcorn boxes and pulled out a strange glove device.

While Tenzin ranted on the unfairness of the match, he glances over to Lin before yelling back to the ring. But he thought he saw something strange and turned again to see someone reaching to Lin wearing one of those gloves.

"Look out!" He yells, but too late. Lin gets stunned and falls to the ground.

Tenzin blasts the attacker away by a blast of air, but also gets stunned from behind as well.

The two were unconscious.

All around the stadium, masked people snuck behind Metal-benders and stunned them unconscious with the same glove devices.

X

Korra, Mako, and Bolin surface to see arcs of electricity all across the arena.

"What?" Asked Korra, confused.

They hear someone jump down to the edge of the pool and see the Lieutenant. His kali-sticks arcing with current.

Korra gasps and tries to knock him away, but the Lieutenant dips his sticks into the water, electrifying all three of them.

They screamed in pain as the current passed through them, eventually knocking them out.

Bacun watched from above in the benches. He wasn't with Tenzin or Lin, as Tenzin had instructed him to stay close to Korra.

He saw the Lieutenant stun Korra and the others. He quickly jumped off the railing in the benches and dives into the pool.

Before the Lieutenant could dip his sticks in the water again, Bacun quickly scrambled out.

"Hello again." Said the Lieutenant. "I believe, that we have some unfinished business." He said in his rough voice, readying his sticks.

"Think you're up for it?" Asked Bacun, his clothes dripping with water. There were odd long shapes under his clothes. On his arms, legs, chest, and back.

The Lieutenant lunged at Bacun. Bacun didn't jump back, drawing two large knives from seemingly nowhere, he caught the Lieutenants sticks. Arcs of electricity jumped between weapons, the wooden handles kept him from being electrocuted.

Bacun pushed back at the Lieutenant, making him step back by thrusting the knives at him. The Lieutenant was doing his best to avoid them. Then Bacun's foot slipped in a patch of water and fell on his back. The Lieutenant quickly pressed his advantage and pressed both his kali-sticks on Bacun, electrocuting him for a long time, the shock even more painful as he was soaked. Bacun collapsed, unconscious. Then just to be sure, the Lieutenant gave him a quick shock.

"Folks there is some kind of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metal-bender cops are dropping like bumble flies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands."

The door opens behind the commentator.

"One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks." He said grabbing onto his microphone. "He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants."

The masked man sends a electrical pulse. knocking the commentator out.

The WolfBats looks around in confusion as the crowd screamed and arcs of electricity fly everywhere.

Behind them the center of the ring rose revealing Amon and a group of chi-blockers.

X

As the Lieutenant drags Korra, Mako, and Bolin to the shore of the pool. The crowd screams in fear. Tenzin and Lin were both still unconscious.

"What's going on here ref?" Asked Tahno.

"I don't know!" He said.

The three WolfBats backed away as Amon and his men slowly advanced on them.

"Alright. You want a piece of the WolfBats, here it comes."

Tahno shoots a stream of water at Amon, but Amon easily leans away from the water and rushes towards Tahno.

Tahno and his other teammates send a barrage of shots at Amon and his men.

Amon gets close, dodging a swipe of water from Tahno. He heads for the Fire-bender and before he could get a shot at Amon. Amon guided his arm, twisting it and throwing him to the floor.

Tahno picked up some more water and put his arms out front to shoot it, a chi-blocker threw a bola tying his arms together. The Earth-bender too was caught in both arms and legs.

Two chi-blockers untied Tahno and held him down and on his knees.

"Wait please, don't do this. I'll give you the championship pot, I'll give you everything. Just please don't take my bending!" Begged Tahno.

But Amon didn't listen to his pleas and placed his hand on Tahno's head and took away his bending. Tahno's eyes were wide in pain and fear.

He did the same to the other WolfBats.

The chi-blockers threw the once benders off the ring and into the pool below.

All around the Arena, Equalists tossed down tarps with the Equalist symbol.

The Lieutenant dragged Korra out of the water.

Korra was just regaining consciousness and her eyes flashed as the Lieutenant dragged her to Mako, Bolin, and Bacun.

She sees Toph and Aang. Toph pointed at something and said something angrily.

Flash.

She sees a man smirking in the court of city hall.

Flash.

She sees the same man with the same smirk, getting up from something.

Flash.

She sees a man kneeling before Aang as gusts of air flew out. Aang's eyes and tattoos were glowing.

Flash.

She sees Aang who looked angrily at someone.

Flash.

X

The Lieutenant threw a bunch of bolas around the four friends and tied them up.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic city." Said Amon through the microphone. "So once again the Wolfbats are your Pro-bending champions."

"It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory. Because everyday you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens, just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight."

"Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity." He continued. "Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there. If any of you stand in my way you will meet the same fate."

The crowd gasped in horror.

"Now to my followers. For years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic city."

Below the ring.

The Mako, Bolin, and Korra regained consciousness.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Asked Mako.

Amon continued his speech. " I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon the current tyrannical bending regime, will be replaced by fair minded Equalist government."

Korra looks to see Bacun who groaned.

"Bacun?" She asked.

No response.

"Mako, try to wake Bacun up!"

"Okay."

Mako started by shoving Bacun with his shoulder, but it did was roll his head.

"Just keep going!"

"You and your children will no longer have to be afraid. It's time to take back out city!"

Mako knocked his head with Bacun's.

No response.

"Keep trying!" said Korra.

"For centuries benders have possessed and unnatural advantage over ordinary people, but thankfully modern technology has provided a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hod the power of s chi-blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieve equality and once that goal is achieved. We will equalize the rest of the world. The Revolution has begun!"

A large airship with the Equalist symbol, flew over the Arena.

The glass roof was broken in and several cables dropped down. These cables had small platforms and Amon and his men stood on them.

The cables were withdrawn, Amon and his men were carried into the airship and the masked audience members ran off scattering.

Lin and Tenzin were just getting up.

"Tenzin." Said Lin concerned.

They watched as Amon and the chi-blockers escape the Arena.

Then there was an explosion and the ring was destroyed.

Rubble and pieces of metal were falling into the pool.

Bacun jerked awake.

"Bacun!" Said Korra.

"Huh?" He asked confusedly

"Ah! My head." He said then he noticed that he was tied up. "Ah great, that cheating, no good."

He was about to continue, but Korra stopped him. "Bacun, you wouldn't happen to have any knives with you?" She asked.

"Depends on where you ask." He said. "There's one in my sleeve, but I can't reach it."

Mako tried to reach over and tried to feel for Bacun's knife. He could barely move his arm far enough.

But when he shifted and got closer to Bacun, he felt along the inside of his sleeve feeling the cool metal of more than one knife.

"Hey, how many knives do you carry around with you?" He asked as he tried to get one out.

"More than I care to admit, now hurry up!"

Mako got hold of a knife and passed it it Bacun. Bacun opened it and cut away at the ropes.

Korra ran to the water, turning it to ice and looked up.

"I'm going after Amon." She said.

"Be careful!" called Mako.

Korra jumped into the water and shot up to the roof using the water-spout. But before she got even close the water-spout fell apart and Korra started to fall.

Bacun spotted this when they had gone to the side of the pool with the lifts.

"Bolin, toss me!" He yelled.

Bolin looked up to see Korra and without hesitation stomped up a large chunk of rock to catapult Bacun quickly to Korra.

Bacun caught Korra in his arms midair. "Gotcha." He said.

"But who's got you?" She asked her brows furrowed

"Ooh. . . I didn't think this all the way through." He said awkwardly

Korra glared at him angrily for a moment, then they both screamed as they started to fall.

A metal cable shot out wrapping around Bacun's waist. They both jerked at the sudden stop.

They both looked up to to see Lin swinging around the Arena and had caught them.

Lin maneuvered herself and whipped Korra and Bacun up towards Amon and his men.

They both separated midair and Korra kicked out some fire and threw off the Lieutenant. Grabbing onto the cable of the platform.

Bacun also grabbed onto a cable and kicked off it's passengers as well.

Korra looked up from her platform to see Amon slowly escaping her. She furiously sent a ball of fire just as he got off his platform and onto the airship.

Korra looked around her and saw that the boats and Airships were destroyed.

Lin got onto the roof, grabbing a chi-blocker who was swinging towards Korra, smashing him to the glass roof.

Two chi-blockers slid down the cable and kicked Korra off. She landed on her feet the glass cracking under the abuse.

Bacun saw two more, going after him and he ducked as low as he could dodging the chi-blockers and kicking them off. More and more of them came at him, swinging from the other platforms.

Lin used her cables to grab onto the platform that Bacun was on, but before she could get up the Lieutenant struck her with his sticks knocking her down and loosing her hold in the cable.

Chi-blockers ran at the downed chief swinging bolas, but Korra shot some fire at them.

Just before the Lieutenant struck down Lin, he was knocked aside by some fire.

She aimed a jet of fire with a kick at the Lieutenant, he dodged rolling away from it.

He started to run as Korra aimed another stream of fire at him.

Korra chased after him, when she had caught up, he suddenly stopped and turned to strike her.

Korra dived back and flipped back out using her legs to send waves of fire to keep the Lieutenant at bay.

Korra shot a ball of fire, but the Lieutenant jumped over her attack.

He struck at her, but Korra jumped away and sent another blast of fire.

Lin got up to see two chi-blockers going to help the Lieutenant. She shot out her cables, stopping them. Then getting up she bended the metal supports catapulting them off the roof.

She looked up to see Bacun climbing up the cable to get to Amon. Lin shoots her cables and gets a hold of the hanging platform. She is quickly shot up by the moving airship.

The Lieutenant was on the offensive. He stabs out at Korra. She grabbed his arm and flips him over her shoulder, smashing him onto the glass. Making the Lieutenant loose one of his sticks.

Korra axe-kicked down to the Lieutenant, but he blocked it with his remaining stick.

Korra punches out blast after blast of fire. The Lieutenant dodges them.

Korra kicks a wave of fire, he ducks under it. He aims a strike at her, he misses. Korra spins and smashes her elbow on his head, knocking him back.

He unsteadily gets to his feet and sees Korra running at him then jump and kick out a jet of fire, throwing him off the roof.

Korra landed hard on the glass roof. She hears a cracking sound and the glass breaks under her.

Lin sees Korra falling, she looked unsure, then Bacun yelled out as he reached the top.

"Get Korra! I'll handle Amon!"

Lin didn't need Bacun to tell her and she let go of the cables and attached her cables to the edge of the hole in the glass and used it to accelerate herself towards Korra.

Korra fell into the smoking ring and Lin shot out a cable catching one of Amon's tarps. She shoots her cable and towards Korra and she catches it.

Lin swings them away from the smoking ring and they fall in the stands as the tarp ripped apart.

Korra landed roughly and rolled to stop the momentum. Lin landed easily.

"You alright?" asked Lin as her cables retracted, helping Korra up.

"I'm fine thanks to you."

"Don't mention it kid." Said Lin.

X

In the Airship, Bacun was fighting for his life. He was surrounded by chi-blockers.

They were all swinging bolas menacingly.

"Well, isn't this a familiar situation?" He said.

They lunged at him. Bacun got in close with a chi-blocker and punched him in the gut. Bacun quickly spun and grabbed the chi-blockers neck and threw him over his shoulder and into another chi-blocker behind him.

He lashed out with a kick then followed with a spinning back-hand. A bola wrapped around his wrist and a chi-blocker tugged at it. Bacun quickly drew a knife and cut away the rope.

The chi-blockers got close again. This was his advantage, he mostly fought in very close ranges, often closer than even the chi-blockers.

He elbowed one behind him trying to stun him with jabs to his pressure points. One aimed a jab at his arm, he grabbed his wrist and elbow and dragged down the chi-blocker and broke the arm.

Another chi-blocker got in close in front of him, but Bacun struck him with his knee, breaking the glass of his mask.

Then the chi-blockers moved away as Amon walked in.

"Well." Said Bacun. "This is going to be interesting." He said panting.

He ran at Amon. Getting close, he tried to punch Amon's solar plexus. Amon guided away his attack and Bacun spun using the force of his punch and sent a high back kick at Amon's head. Amon ducked under the kick and still under the momentum of his kick, Bacun sent a powerful backhand at Amon. Amon stepped back from the assault.

Amon got in close as Bacun's back was turned again and push kicked him forward.

Bacun stumbled and a chi-blocker kicked from behind to the open bottom of the Airship. He fell and hit the glass ceiling, the glass broke under the force and Bacun was falling.

Korra and Lin spotted him as he hit the glass and fell through.

He fell head first into the water below

"Bacun!" She yelled

Korra jumped into the pool and dived in. She found Bacun, floating unconscious underwater slowly sinking, grabbing onto him she used the water-spout to get them both back on the stands, where Lin was waiting for them.

Korra lay him down and looked him over.

"Looks like we lost this one." Said Lin looking up at the airship as it flew away.

Mako and Bolin ran up to them.

"Is he okay?" Asked Mako.

"I think so." Said Korra.

"Man that was scary." Said Bolin.

Korra Water-bended the water out of Bacun's lungs and like before coughed up the rest.

He sits up to see Korra, Mako and Bolin. "I feel like this has happened before." He said smiling and started coughing up more water.

Korra laughed at that, but Mako and Bolin didn't understand what was so funny.

Tenzin walked over to them.

"I can't believe Amon did this." Said Lin. "I played right into his hand."

"He played us all." Said Tenzin.

"Republic city is at war." He announced.

As they looked down to the destroyed ring.

Please Leave A Review!


	7. The Aftermath

Disclaimer I do not own Avatar or Legend of Korra

Chapter 6: The Aftermath

In the destroyed arena Korra and Bacun rode on Naga and went to Mako and Bolin's apartment.

X

"I still can't believe they're shutting this place down." Said Mako as he packed his clothes in a box.

"Yeah." Said Bolin wistfully. "We had some good memories here didn't we?"

"Guys!" Shouted Korra as she ran up the steps, followed by Bacun.

"Great news! You don't have to go back on the streets! I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can live on Air Temple Island with us!" She said excitedly.

"Oh." Said Mako. "Well we'd love to but."

Bolin finished for him. "Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion!"

Korra was stunned, by the news.

"From here on out, it's gonna be the lap of luxury for us." Said Bolin blissfully.

"Oh hey Korra, Bacun." Said Asami holding up Pabu.

"Hey Asami." Said Bacun, giving her a small wave.

"I was hoping the two of you would stop by." She said.

"I was just leaving." Said Korra. "So I guess I will see you guys around, sometime." She said walking off.

"Why not tomorrow?" Asked Asami. "I'd love to have both of you come and visit the estate."

"I don't know I have some Avatar stuff to do." Said Korra.

"I might make it, I'll just see if I can get off early from work." Said Bacun.

"Come on Korra!" Said Bolin in a high pitched voice, puppeteering Pabu. "We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool. It'll be fun!"

Korra chuckled. "Alright Pabu."

"Great, we'll see you tomorrow." Said Asami as Korra and Bacun went down.

* * *

A police truck crashed into a large warehouse. Several Metal-bender officers swung in by their cables through the windows.

They took off tarps covering a printing press and hundreds of posters and fliers supporting the Equalists and Amon.

An officer tore open a large crate and removed the padding inside, to see quite a few chi-blocking gloves.

"Looks like our intel was good." Said Lin.

"There's enough evidence here to bury Cabbage corp. here for an eternity." Said one of her officers.

* * *

In the main building of Cabbage corp. several reporters took pictures and asked questions as they arrested Lao Gon Lon.

"This is an outrage! I'm innocent!" He shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." Said the officer guiding him to the police car.

Lin stepped up to the reporters.

"Is it true that Cabbage corp. is conspiring with the Equalists?" Asked one reporter.

"The evidence points in that direction, but the investigation is ongoing. For the time being we have frozen Mr. Gon Lon's assets and are closing Cabbage corp."

"No! Not my Cabbage corp.!" He cried out as he was dragged away by two officers.

* * *

In the police station Korra was waiting.

"Hey Korra." Said a low depressed voice.

Korra looked up to see Tahno.

He was very different from before. His clothes and hair were disheveled. He had bags under his eyes. He looked away.

"Tahno?" She asked.

Korra sat next to him. "Listen, I know we are not exactly best friends. But I'm sorry Amon took your bending."

"I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, It's permanent."

Korra looked away uncomfortable.

Then Tahno spoke again. "You gotta get him for me."

Korra nodded solemnly

"Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know." Said Lin.

"I'm happy to help anyway I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they have done." Hiroshi gave Korra a nod and left.

"We're ready for you now." Said Tenzin to Tahno. Then he and Lin walked off.

Tahno stood up to follow them. He turned to Korra. "See you around, Uh-vatar." Giving her a small joking smile.

Then he slumped away following Tenzin and Lin.

* * *

In the Sato estate.

"Earth-bending bomb!" Shouted Bolin as he dived into the pool.

Korra and Bacun were both led by a butler.

"Avatar Korra and Master Bacunawa, have arrived." He announced.

"Hey guys!" Said Mako.

"Glad you guys made it!" Said Asami.

"Welcome to paradise." Said Bolin.

"Well I'm lucky my boss even let me end my shift early." Said Bacun.

"Looks like you guys settled right in." Said Korra.

"Pretty much. Except someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here." Said Mako playfully at Asami.

"Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission." She said.

Bolin got up from the pool. "This is the greatest place in the world. Watch this, watch this." He said to them excitedly.

Bolin stood up straight and in a genteel voice. "Fetch me my towel, good sir."

"Yes, Master Bolin." Said the butler.

"Master Bolin! Ha! I love this guy." Then he spread his arms out. "Now pat me dry."

"As you wish." Said the butler and dried Bolin off.

"Don't forget Master Pabu."

"Wouldn't dream of it sir."

As the butler walked off, Bolin jumped into the pool again.

"So what do you have in store for us Asami?" Asked Bacun.

"Let me guess." Said Korra. "Shopping, makeovers?"

Bolin tried pushing Mako under the water. "Ooh, ooh, I vote makeovers!" He said before Mako pushed him under the water.

"I have something a little more exciting in mind." Said Asami.

X

They were at a large track that was located in the estate grounds.

They watched as two drivers raced around the black tarmac.

"Pretty cool huh?" Asked Asami.

"Way cooler than a makeover." Agreed Korra.

"This is where Future Industries test drives their new Sats-mobiles." Explained Asami. "Have you ever been behind the wheel?" She asked Korra.

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar-bear-dog." She admitted.

"You want to take you out for a spin?" Suggested Asami.

"Lets do it!" Said Korra.

"I'll join you two." Said Bacun.

"You know how to drive?" Asked Bolin.

"Yeah." He said. "I drove a few delivery trucks for a few Yuans a couple weeks ago."

"You sure? This is a lot different than driving a delivery truck."

Bacun shrugged. "We'll see."

X

Bacun was in a yellow sato-mobile. Asami and Korra were in the red.

Korra put down her goggles and looked over at Bacun. He gave a small smile.

The flag was waved and both cars were off.

Asami quickly took the lead with Bacun trailing behind.

Asami swerved right in front of Bacun's car, forcing him to drift at the turn.

Mako and Bolin cheered from the stands.

They reached a straight and Bacun was catching up. Asami swerved in front of him, keeping him from overtaking her.

Bacun went to the inside of the large turn and his tire was grazing the wall, but Bacun was still unable to overtake Asami.

Bacun's hand then slipped on the steering wheel and his vehicle clipped Asami's while his span out of control.

Asami and Korra meanwhile their vehicle was drifting almost perpendicular to the road and Asami quickly hit the break then the gas to straighten themselves out.

Korra turned back to see Bacun eventually straighten out his vehicle, but was too far behind to overtake Asami, as she and Korra crossed the finish line.

Both cars entered the pit. Korra jumped out. "That was amazing! I didn't think that we would make it."

"Well you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes."

"You were pretty good out there." She said to Bacun as he got out of the yellow sato-mobile.

"Thanks." He said.

"I got to admit I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kinda prissy." Said Korra, then she quickly added. "No offense."

Asami laughed. "It's alright people usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean I've been to self defense classes since I was this high." She gestured just above her waist.

"My dad made sure I would always be able to protect myself."

"Smart guy." Said Bacun.

X

The butler opened the door.

"Emergency, emergency coming through, beep beep." Said Bolin ,then he ran towards the bathroom.

"Uh, is there another bathroom I can use?" Asked Korra.

"We have a lady's powder room upstairs, first door on your right." Said Asami. "You can freshen up in there." Mako put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." Said Korra, walking off.

Bacun turned to Mako and Asami and said. "I'll just have a look around, okay."

"Sure." Said Asami.

Bacun left the couple alone and went upstairs.

He saw the first door on the right and assumed that that was the powder room. He continued to make his way down the hall. He looked at the number of exquisite paintings and busts that dotted the hallway.

He examined a few paintings appraisingly for a couple minutes, then turned to go back to the others. Then he heard something as he walked passed a door.

"No, no! Everything is going exactly as planned." Bacun stopped in his tracks, then he saw Korra walking out of the powder room and coughing away from a powder cloud.

He quickly got close to Korra and put his hand over her mouth.

At first she protested, making muffled noises, trying to push his hand away. Then he put a finger over his lips. "Shh." He whispered and let go of Korra.

He quietly walked over to the door where he heard the voice and put his ear to it.

Korra followed suit, crouching and she peaked through the keyhole.

She sees Hiroshi on the phone talking to someone.

"Mhm, yes. Luckily the Cabbage corp. investigation has bought us enough time." He said.

Korra's eyes widened, Bacun was unnaturally still.

"Trust me, by the end of the week. We'll be ready to strike." Then Hiroshi stood from his chair and slammed the phone harder than necessary.

Korra quickly stood up, not believing what they had heard.

Bacun put a hand on her shoulder. Korra jumped at the touch. She had forgotten that he was there. He nodded at her.

They both ran down the stairs, passed Mako, Bolin, Asami, and the butler.

"You're leaving?" Asked Asami. "But I-I thought. . ."

"Sorry Asami, we forgot that we were supposed to babysit the Air-bender kids." Said Bacun as he opened the door.

"See you later!" Called Korra nervously as they ran off.

* * *

Later that evening Korra and Bacun went to see Tenzin and Lin at the police station.

"So the two of you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists, then framed Cabbage corp.?" Asked Tenzin. They were at the roof to avoid eavesdroppers.

"Thats a bold accusation." Said Lin. "But what proof do you have?"

"Well, we don't exactly have proof, but I know what we heard. Sato's up to something." Said Korra.

Lin put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "He does have the means." Then she thought for a moment. "And he does have a motive."

"Thats right." Said Tenzin.

"A motive? What is it?" Asked Bacun.

"12 years ago the Agni Kai triad robbed Sato's mansion. A Fire-bender killed Sato's wife during the break-in."

"That's terrible." Said Korra.

"It was tragic." Said Tenzin sadly. "It's possible, he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time."

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely." Said Lin, agreeing.

* * *

The butler opened the door and was surprised to see the Chief of Police, Tenzin, Bacun, and Korra.

They entered the mansion and went up the stairs. Asami and Mako were there.

"What's going on?" He asked, stopping Bacun. "Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?"

"I overheard him on the phone yesterday." He said. "Asami, we suspect that your father might be involved with the Equalists."

"What!" She said indignantly. "I don't believe this." She walked off to where the others went.

"You spied on Hiroshi! Whats your problem?" Said Mako, following Asami.

"Hey, it wasn't intentional! I was walking past the door when I heard it." Said Bacun.

X

"Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow up questions for you." Said Lin

The door burst open and Asami walked in. "My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists."

"Equalists?" Said Hiroshi shocked. "Is that what this is about? I can assure you, I have nothing to do with those radicals."

Mako and Bacun walked in. "Yeah you don't know what you're talking about Bacun."

"We overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage corp. investigation bought you time and that you're getting ready to strike. Explain that." Said Korra pointing a accusatory finger at Hiroshi.

"You spied on Hiroshi too, Korra?" Asked Mako, angrily.

Hiroshi laughed at the accusation. "This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the Avatar and her friend's overactive imaginations." Then he explained. "My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me with an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Sato-mobiles."

Lin didn't seem convinced.

"It's just business. Nothing nefarious" Finished Hiroshi.

Tenzin and Lin looked at each other. "In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look at your factories and warehouses?" Requested Tenzin.

Asami was about to speak, but Hiroshi raised a hand to stop her.

"If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries." Said Hiroshi easily.

* * *

Several police airships flew over one of the factories of Future Industries.

Inside several officers searched crates and trucks for any evidence.

Korra brought along Naga, who was sniffing out for anything.

Lin and the Metal-benders used their cables to break open crates and search them.

Bacun opened several using a large knife, like a pry bar.

X

They search all day and in all factories and warehouses.

Tenzin and Lin watched as the last of the Metal-benders boarded the airship.

Korra rode Naga to them, Bacun walked alongside.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." She said getting off Naga.

"It would appear that Hiroshi is innocent." Said Lin.

"Okay, you did your search, now you can all leave." Said Asami curtly, her hands on her hips.

Lin looked at her irritatedly.

Mako walked off away from the others, gesturing that Korra should follow him.

When they got out of earshot Mako said. "So, I hope you're convinced now."

"No, I'm not. I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being, I know he's lying."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. "Are you that jealous of me and Asami?" He pointed accusingly at her.

Korra gasped indignantly. "What! Don't be ridiculous, that has nothing to do with it."

"If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over." He said.

"I'm sorry, Hiroshi is not the man you think he is." She said firmly.

Mako gave her a nod and walked back to Asami.

Korra sighed tiredly.

The man who was closing up the warehouse stared at Korra.

He walked over and slipped a note in her hand as she petted Naga.

Korra jumped slightly as the note was in her hand. She glanced at the note then looked around to see who had given it to her. But the uniforms of the workers made it impossible to tell.

Korra opened the note and reading it. When she finished she turned to the others.

Tenzin and Lin were talking, Bacun listened to them.

"I think you guys should hear this." She said holding up the note. "If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of The Silk Road bridge at midnight." She recited.

"Who gave it to you?" Asked Bacun.

"I don't know, the note was slipped into my hand."

"Well we'd better check it out. We might get what we want." Said Lin.

X

Midnight.

Korra, Lin, Tenzin, and Bacun were walking down the street under the bridge.

"Psst. Over here." They heard a voice.

The worker who passed Korra the note stepped out of the shadows.

"Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders, but I didn't sign up for this, this war." He said hushed.

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Asked Lin.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists." Said the man.

"I knew it." Exclaimed Korra.

"And there are rumors he's woking on something bigger. Some new kind of weapon." He looked around nervously.

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing." Said Tenzin, holding out his hand to show nothing.

"That's because he has a secret factory."

"Where?" Asked Bacun.

"It's right underneath the Sato Mansion." He answered.

All four of them were shocked at the revelation.

X

They rode the airship to the Sato Mansion.

Korra sat, getting herself ready and calming down. There was the sharp clack clack of Bacun flipping open and closed his knife.

"Raiding the Sato mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck." Said Tenzin to Lin. "If we're wrong."

"I know." She said. "I can kiss my job goodbye, but protecting Republic city is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon"

They soon reached the mansion.

X

Mako, Bolin, and Asami were all relaxing.

Mako was taking out a record for the phonograph.

Bolin shared some fruits with Pabu.

Metal-benders burst in the room, arms raised ready to shoot out cables.

Bolin yelped and put his hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Asami indignantly as Metal-benders walked in.

Mako stopped the music playing on the phonograph.

"We have reason to believe there's a factory hidden below the mansion." Said Lin as she walked in the room.

"I think I would have noticed if there were a factory underneath my house." She said irritated by the intrusion. "The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father."

"Where is Mr. Sato?" Asked Bacun, holding a small sword shaped like a leaf.*

"In his workshop, behind the house." She said.

They left the main house and went to the workshop.

Officers kept their arms raised ready to react to anything.

The door of the workshop was forced open and officers hustled in, keeping their eyes peeled for anything.

The workshop was empty.

Asami walked in behind them.

"Dad!" She called out. "Hello?"

One of the officers reported. "Chief the estate's been secured, no one has left the workshop since we've arrived."

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving." Said Lin.

She made her way to the middle of the room and raised her foot. The metal soles retracted, revealing Lin's bare foot. She closed her eyes and stomped.

Everyone was silent as they waited for Lin to finish.

Lin straightened and opened her eyes. "There's a tunnel underneath the workshop, running deep into the mountainside."

"What?" Said Asami not believing her. "There's no tunnel."

Lin turned and Metal-bended away part of the flooring revealing a tunnel with a large platform resting on a track, leading down.

Bolin whispered to Asami. "Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?"

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation." She said, dumbfounded.

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father, I'm sorry." Said Bacun.

The Metal-benders were standing at the ready.

"Officers into the tunnel, be cautious." Lin ordered.

They stood attention and walked into the tunnel and onto the platform. Bolin, Mako, and Asami started to follow the officers, but Lin stopped them.

"uh uh, you three stay up here." She looked at one of the remaining officers. "Officer Zhong, keep an eye on them." She said.

The officer saluted in affirmation and Lin, Korra, Tenzin, and Bacun went into the tunnel.

Korra turned to look at Mako apologetically.

X

Deep inside the tunnel, the platform quickly descended into the mountainside.

When it came to a halt the officers quickly went ahead to scout the area. The officers exited the hallway and entered a brightly lit factory. In the crossbeams above, hung large tarps with Amon's mask on them.

The officers kept a tight circle, protecting Tenzin, Lin, Korra, and Bacun.

"Not your average backyard workshop." Commented Lin.

Resting at the edges of the room, stood large mechanical suits. They were over 10 feet tall and rested on two tank-like treads and had a third wheel behind it. They had large hand-like claws with 3 digits.

"And I'm guessing those are the new weapons." Said Korra looking at the large machines.

"Hiroshi was lying alright, but where is he?" Asked Tenzin.

Suddenly a gigantic metal wall popped up from the floor, it made a booming crash. Blocking the entrance, and the lights shut off.

X

All the way at the entrance of the tunnel, in Hiroshi's workshop. Mako, Bolin, and Asami heard the crash.

"What was that?" Asked Bolin.

"We need to get down there and see whats going on." Said Mako.

"Absolutely not, you're staying put until the Chief comes back." Said the officer keeping watch over them.

Bolin gave Mako a look, Mako understood.

"Alright, we'll stay put" Said Mako. "But can we wait outside or something it's so dusty in this workshop." Said Mako wiping his nose with a finger.

"No, we're waiting right here." Said the officer resolutely.

"Okay." Said Mako. "But don't blame me if I start snee-" He held back a sneeze. "If I start snee." He held back with more difficulty, unable to get the last word out.

"What's your problem, bub?" Asked the officer.

"I'm about to-Ahchoo!" Mako sneezed and a plume of fire appeared making the officer stumble backwards. Bolin Earth-bended a small pillar making the officer trip. Bolin body slammed the officer when he was down, knocking the wind out of him.

Mako quickly helped bolin and tied up the guard to a barrel with a gag.

"Sorry, pal. We know you were just doing your job." Said Mako apologetically.

"Yeah, just stay put until the chief comes back." Said Bolin. "That sounds very familiar doesn't it, why? Because you said it."

Bolin entered the tunnel and Mako followed. Asami was about to go with them, but Mako stopped her.

"Asami, you should stay here. We'll check it out." Said Mako.

"I have to find out the truth about my father." Said Asami.

"That's why I'm going down, to find out for you, please." He begged.

"Alright." Said Asami.

Bolin pushed the button to call the platform. Mako followed Bolin.

"Be careful." Said Asami, as she watched Mako worriedly.

X

Lin ran at the wall and attempted to metal-bend it. But the wall refused to budge.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metal-bend that wall Chief Beifong. It's solid platinum." Said Hiroshi over a loud speaker.

Lights turned on as the new weapons activated, blinding them for a moment in green light. The weapons made their way to the group, surrounding them.

"My mecha-tanks are platinum as well, not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure."

"Hiroshi I knew you were a lying no good Equalist. Come out here and-"

"And do what, Young Avatar?" He said cutting her off. "Face the wrath of your bending? No, I think I'll fight from inside here, where my odds are a little more. . . equal."

"That source was a setup, you lured us down here!" Said Lin angrily at the realization.

"Guilty as charged." Said Hiroshi.

Hiroshi's mecha-tank shot a kind of claw at them. They all jumped away from it.

The tanks started to attack. One went straight for the Metal-bending officers and smashed its hand-like claw into the floor, scattering them.

Two of the officers shot out their cables, wrapping around the arms of the mecha-tank. Two more did the same for another.

Lin went after a tank by herself and dodging another claw, she Earth-bended and shot herself into the air, she extended blades on her arms and landed on the head of a mecha-tank. Stabbing through the glass ports and almost hitting the chi-blocker inside. Lin kept stabbing through the ports and the chi-blocker dodged her blades in the slightly cramped space inside.

The mecha-tank Lin was fighting backed up into a wall as she stabbed the cockpit again and again.

Bacun also faced a mecha-tank alone, It's driver was the Lieutenant. Bacun ran to try and get on the machine. He jumped off one of the treads and climbed onto the head of the machine avoiding the arms. At first he tried to break open the cockpit, but all it did was make large scratches on the metal. Then he tried stabbing into the cockpit like Lin, but the mecha-tank kept him from getting a good angle. He then attempted to open up the cockpit by using his blade as a pry bar, but before he could. The Lieutenant threw him off the tank. He landed hard, Bacun got back up and shook his head to clear it and noticed from the other mecha-tanks that there were two large hoses going from a large tank on its back to the arms. He smiled at an idea and climbed back on the tank, this time he went behind the cockpit and using his sword he cleaved through the hose. The hose gushed out steam and the arm that it was attached to went limp. Bacun was about to cut through the other hose when a spinning disc with bolas flew at him, tying his arms, electrocuting him and throwing him off the mecha-tank.

Korra shot fire at Hiroshi's mecha-tank as he advanced in her, but her attacks couldn't do anything. It was not until he was blown back by Tenzin with a gust of Air-bending. He joined Korra to keep Hiroshi from getting the upper hand.

The Metal-benders were having a hard time trying to keep the other mecha-tanks from moving. The machines were pulling them and they had to Earth-bend footholds to keep them from being dragged around. The spools of cables on their back were smoking from the friction. The mecha-tank that they were holding used its hand-like claws and grabbed onto their cables and sent an electric current through them. Electrifying the Metal-benders, they yelled in pain and collapsed.

A mecha-tank shot another one of those claws catching Lin, smashing her to the support beams and thrown to the ground.

Korra and Tenzin were both forcing Hiroshi back against a wall. The force of their attacks knocked off his glasses. He growled in frustration and shot a claw at Korra, she handsprings back and was about to Earth-bend a small boulder, but she was caught by a claw of another mecha-tank. She flew and smashed into one of the large pipes in the factory, unconscious.

Tenzin noticed what had happened and yelled out. "Korra!" He sent a small tornado-like cushion of air, softening her fall. He jumped away as a another claw came flying towards him.

Tenzin jumped and flipped away from the claws and a circle of air surrounded him, a variation of Aang's air-scooter he deflected the claws.

He was about to attack Hiroshi, when Hiroshi shot a small disc with bolas, the same kind that caught Bacun. It caught Tenzin midair, electrifying him and causing him to crash to the floor.

Hiroshi's mecha-tank stopped and the cockpit opened. Hiroshi climbed down and looked over their handiwork.

Everyone was unconscious. The Metal-bending officers, Bacun, Lin, Tenzin, and Korra.

"Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run." He said, then he ordered. "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon."

X

The chi-blockers tied everyone up and started to load the Metal-benders into the trucks.

One of the covers of a manhole was pushed open, revealing Mako and Bolin. They watch as the Equalists tie up the Metal-benders and put carry them into the trucks.

"Korra was right." Whispered Mako. "We gotta do something, quick."

They climbed out of the manhole and snuck their way to where Tenzin, Lin, Korra, and Bacun were tied up.

They rush over as silently as they could and untied, Tenzin and Korra.

Bacun regained consciousness, he sees Mako and Bolin untying Tenzin and Korra.

"Mako, untie me!" He hissed.

Mako turned to see that he was conscious and untied is arms. Bacun quickly brought out his strange sword and cut the ropes from his feet.

Bolin carried Tenzin, Mako carried Korra, and Bacun carried Lin, though shakily, he was still disorientated from the electrocution and the hard falls during the fight.

"Not so fast boys." Said Hiroshi , wearing two chi-blocking gloves. The Lieutenant held his sticks up, blocking their way and ready to attack.

Bacun fell to one knee, dropping Lin off his shoulders making a large clank as her armor struck the floor.

Bolin smiled nervously. "Hello Mr. Sato! Wow, what a really swell scary factory you have here under your giant mansion." He waved Tenzin's arms around like a puppeteer.

"Sponsoring our team? Supporting the Avatar? It was all just a big cover." Said Mako, scowling.

"Yes." Admitted Hiroshi. "And the most difficult part, was watching my daughter traipse around with a Fire-bending street rat like you." He said fiercely.

Hiroshi and the Lieutenant walked towards them when a voice called out.

"Dad, stop!"

Hiroshi turned, alarmed by the voice and sees Asami.

She looks at him unable to believe what she is seeing. Then she asked him. "Why?"

He looked at her sadly. "Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could. But now that you know the truth, please forgive me."

Korra was waking up and Bacun slowly got to his feet, his head much clearer and carried Lin on his back.

He pointed at Mako and the others. "These people, these benders." He practically spat the last word. "They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build the perfect world together." Asami looked unsure. "We can help people like us, everywhere." Continued Hiroshi and he took off one of his gloves and offered it to her. "Join me, Asami."

At first she looked unsure, Asami walked over to her father and her hand hovered over the glove.

Mako, Korra, and Bolin watched her, hoping.

Then Asami took the glove. Hiroshi smiled at his daughter's choice. Asami put the glove on and stared at it.

"No." whispered Mako, downhearted.

"I love you dad." Said Asami then she used the glove against him, knocking him out. The Lieutenant went in to strike at Asami, but she kicked away his stick. When he went to strike with his other stick Asami dodged it, grabbed hold of his arm and twisted it, shocking the Lieutenant with his own weapon.

Mako and Korra were speechless. Then the mecha-tanks turned to them.

"Lets get out of here!" Yelled Bacun.

They ran towards the manhole and jumped in. One of the tanks shot more of the bola-discs. Bolin went in last and when he dropped in he closed the manhole with Earth-bending. The discs bouncing off.

* * *

They rode the airship and fled the mansion.

Asami looked out of the window, watching as her home became smaller and smaller.

The room was silent, save for the sound of the engines and the clacks of Bacun's knives, as he juggled two of them.

Tenzin stood over Lin as she lay resting.

"My Metal-benders are on their way to Amon and it's all my fault." She said regretfully. "Tarrlok was right, I failed as chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation." She said giving a small smile

"No, you can't give up like this." Protested Tenzin.

"I'm not giving up." Said Lin forcefully. "I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down, but I'm gonna do it my way, outside the law." She said with conviction in her voice.

Mako walked over to Korra and Bacun. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He said to both of them. "But Asami's dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe, even now."

"I know, I'm sorry this whole thing happened." Said Korra.

"So. . .Does your offer to live at the Air temple still stand?" He asked.

"Of course it does." Said Korra softly, then she added. "And Asami's welcome too."

"Thank you so much." He said grateful.

Korra put a hand on Mako's shoulder. "After everything she's been through. She's going to need you Mako." She said.

Mako gave her a nod and walked over to where Asami stood, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and buried her face in his chest. Mako put his arms around her protectively

Korra watched them for a moment, then she turned away.

* -Barong

Authors Notes: If you want to see what the swords I will have Bacun use in the story look like, go to the Traditional Filipino Weapons website. Most of the blades that he will use are in there, but most of his knives are just regular daggers.

Please Leave A Review!


	8. When Extremes Meet

Disclaimer I do not own Avatar or Legend of Korra

Chapter 7: When Extremes Meet

A ferry made its way to Air Temple Island. On it were the Air Acolytes, Bolin, Mako, Asami, and Bacun.

When the ship docked they were greeted by Korra, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, and Naga.

"You're finally here! Welcome to Air Temple Island!" Greeted Ikki. "Your new home."

"Yes! Welcome to my domain." Said Meelo proudly.

"Well aren't you sweet little monk child." Said Bolin.

Pabu ran off Bolin's shoulders and ran through Meelo's legs. Meelo bent over to see where Pabu went.

"What's that fuzzy creature?" Asked Meelo pointing over at Pabu.

Pabu went over to Naga and they sniffed each other.

"That is a FireFerret, an arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forests of the central Earth kingdom." Said Jinora.

Ikki popped up from behind Jinora and squealed. "AH! He's Cuuuuuuute!" Jinora plugged her ears at the pitch. Meelo jumped into the air.

Pabu hissed and ran away from Ikki. While Meelo landed on Naga and said "Yip yip, fly SkyBison, fly!" Pulling Naga's ears.

"Thanks for sending the Air Acolytes and Bacun to help us with the move." said Mako gratefully.

"Yeah they've been amazing, especially Bacun. Such tireless workers." Complimented Asami.

Bacun walked up behind them. "Do I get a tip along with the compliment Ma'am?" He said holding out his hand. On his shoulder were a couple of large trunks and bags. The Air Acolytes followed with several smaller bags.

"I thought you guys were only going to bring over a few things?" Asked Korra.

"Trust me, it could have been worse." Said Mako.

"He's right." Agreed Bacun.

"No problem, everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome." Said Korra.

When they reached the main entrance of the Air Temple, Naga chased Pabu playfully.

While they walked Asami looked over to her side to see Meelo, grinning broadly at her.

She raised an eyebrow, then he said. "You're pretty, can I have some of your hair?" He asked with childish innocence.

"Looks like I have some competition." Joked Mako.

Then Ikki turned and stopped them, she said. "And now for the grand tour!"

She pointed to her right to a bunch of caves. "The Flying Bisons sleep in those caves down there." She pointed to the largest tower on the island. "And that's the tower grandpa Aang built." She points over to a greenhouse. "And thats the greenhouse where we grow all the vegetables we eat." Their heads moved in unison to where Ikki pointed. Then she smiled happily at them.

"I have a couple of questions." Said Bolin. "Is this an all vegetarian Island? Is that where you train Air-bending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own Sky Bison? And final question, how many trees are on this island?"

Ikki thought about it for a moment then said. " Yes, yes, no, no, ten thousand five hundred and fifty two."

Mako, Bolin, and Asami stared at Ikki. dumbfounded at how precise the numbers were, despite how she behaved.

"So, where are we gonna be staying?" Asked Mako.

"You're a boy, you have to stay on the boy's side." Said Meelo pointing to his right.

"I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory." Said Jinora.

"Me too, I'll show you guys my room." Said Bacun.

"I'm a boy." Said Bolin following Jinora and Bacun.

"Meelo why don't you go with the boys too." Suggested Korra.

Meelo took a few steps then turned to Asami and said. "We shall meet again soon beautiful woman." Then he ran off to catch up with the others.

"Ikki and I will take you to your room, this way." Said Korra, Asami followed.

* * *

In the Men's dormitory Mako and Bolin followed Bacun and Jinora.

"So, Bacun." Started Bolin. "I've been wanting to ask, why do you live on the island if you're not a Air Acolyte?"

Bacun laughed at that. "To put it simply, I'm in the same position you guys are in."

"You got no place to live?"

"Yeah."

"How did you and Korra meet?" Asked Mako. "We saw you guys together after the match when we first met you two."

Bacun chuckled. "It's kinda embarrassing, she found me drifting in the bay on a piece of driftwood and she rescued me. But that was only a day or two before we met you guys."

"So, you've only known Korra for as long as we have." Said Bolin.

"Pretty much." Then he said. "Here's your rooms." Pointing to two rooms next to each other.

Jinora opened one while Bacun opened the other.

Both rooms looked almost exactly the same. Bare, with a simple cot and basic essentials.

"It's a long way from the lap of luxury, but it's comfy." Said Bacun.

Mako and Bolin went into their respective rooms and looked around, though there wasn't much to look at.

"You guys wanna check out my room?"

"Sure!" Said Bolin excitedly.

"Alright." Agreed Mako.

Bacun's room was only a couple of rooms away from Mako and Bolin's. Bacun slid open the doors of his room and it was completely different from the bare rooms that they had been given.

Leaning against the walls were several swords. Mako, counted about fifteen of them. He recognized two of them, one was the large sword that Chief Beifong had inspected at the gala and the other was the leaf shaped one from the time they raided the mansion. Apart from the swords, there was an axe* and two sticks**.

"Cool!" Exclaimed Bolin as he looks around at all the swords.

They were all sheathed and on the table was a box with a half dozen medium whetstones.

Bolin quickly picked up the closest sword and unsheathed it. The blade was thin and light, shaped like a blade of grass***. Bolin was surprised by the feel of the blade, it was as if it was alive, he almost cut Bacun with it.

"Oops!" He said sheepishly, carefully putting the blade back inside it's sheath and stepped back from the swords.

"Are these all yours?" Asked Mako, picking up a different blade. This one had an very long handle, almost as long as the sword itself****.

He gave an experimental swing, it was the same with Bolin, the blade felt like it was alive. "Are all your swords like this?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're nice aren't they."

"They are." He said.

Jinora watched them from the door and said quietly. "Boys."

* * *

Korra, Ikki, and Asami made their way in the women's dormitories.

Ikki spoke up. "Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?"

Korra's reaction. . . Was, what was to be expected.

"Oh, uh. . .No, I wasn't completely aware of that." Answered Asami.

Korra took hold of Asami's arm and pulled her away from Ikki.

Korra slid open one of the doors and gestured Asami inside. Korra walked in after her and slammed the door in Ikki's face.

"Hey!" Yelled Ikki angrily.

"Run along Ikki!" Yelled Korra from inside the room.

Ikki groaned in disappointment and let out a small tantrum before leaving.

Inside the room Korra let out a breath. Asami looked around.

Korra scratched the back of her head uncomfortably. "So, here's your room. I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to." She said.

"I think it's really charming and the best part about it, none of it reminds me of my father. Thank you for your hospitality."

There was a knock on the door.

"Ikki I swear if you don't leave us alone I'm gonna-" She stopped when the door opened to reveal Tenzin. Korra froze for a moment before she regained her composure. "Uh, Tenzin. Come right in." She gave a smile.

"Good day, ladies." He said to the two of them. "Asami, welcome to the island."

She gave Tenzin a respectful bow. "Thank you for having me." Tenzin bowed back.

He looked over at Korra and said. "Beifong's replacement Saikhan is going to be inducted as the new chief of police later, I think we should both be there."

"Alright Tenzin." She said.

Tenzin gave one last nod to Asami and he turned to walk out of the room. Korra followed him and gave one last wave to Asami before sliding the doors closed behind her.

Korra followed Tenzin out of the dormitory and to the waiting Oogi. Tenzin was surprised to find Bacun laying down in the saddle.

"Bacun, what are you doing?" Asked Tenzin.

He sat up, resting on his elbows. "I'm coming with you guys." He said simply. "To the new chief's induction, the rest of the council is going to be there, I wanna know what's going on."

Tenzin and Korra climbed onto Oogi.

"Alright, you can come." Said Tenzin.

Korra sat opposite to Bacun who laid back down and closed his eyes.

* * *

At the induction the new chief was giving his speech.

Korra stood along with Tenzin and the other council members stood behind Saikhan as he gave his speech. Bacun was off to the side.

"It was an honor to serve under chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new chief of police. Republic city is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen. But there is one man who has been effective against Amon's revolution, councilman Tarrlok." Tarrlok gave a small nod. "That is why for all matters involving the Equalists I will report directly to him." Said Saikhan.

Korra and Tenzin were surprised at the words and turned over to look at Tarrlok. Bacun had his eyes on him the entire time.

Saikhan continued. "The police department will lend any and all resources to the councilman and his task force, until we quell this insurgency."

"What is that weasel-snake Tarrlok up to now?" Whispered Korra to Tenzin, she scowled at Tarrlok, Tarrlok had a smug grin at the chief's announcement.

X

After the induction and everyone else left, Tenzin walked up to Tarrlok.

"I don't know what you did to get chief Saikhan in your pocket, but I highly doubt that it was legal."

"Oh Tenzin, always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider, Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for the city." Said Tarrlok.

Tenzin huffed at the statement, Korra and Bacun stepped up.

"Well Avatar Korra, long time no see." Said Tarrlok happily. "Now that your little Pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force."

Korra scoffed. "Ha, forget it." She said her arms crossed. "There's no way I'm joining your vanity project."

"That is unfortunate to hear, but I'm sure you will come to your senses as you have in the past."

"I doubt that she will, Tarrlok." Said Bacun, making them the three of them jump slightly. Though he had been standing there in plain sight for quite a while, it was as if he had snuck up behind all three of them.

"You know Tenzin and Bacun have been right about you all along. You played me, you played Beifong, and now you're playing the new chief too." Said Korra gesturing around angrily.

"But I got news for you." She said walking up to Tarrlok. "You need me, I don't need you. I'm the Avatar." She said confidently.

"You're not in fact the Avatar." Said Tarrlok easily. "You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training." He said condescendingly. "Which reminds me, how is your Air-bending going? Made any Significant progress with that?"

At those words all the confidence in Korra drained out of her, She looked down.

"I didn't think so." He turned to walk away. "If you will not be part of my task force, then you'd best stay out of my way."

Bacun stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on Korra's shoulder as she looked up angrily, her jaw clenched.

* * *

They were in the air on Oogi, flying over republic city. Bacun was laying down again and Korra sat opposite to him and Tenzin sat on Oogi's head.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me." Said Korra. "I've memorized nearly all the practice forms and i still can't produce a single measly puff of air!" She resigned herself. "I'm a failure."

"No you're not." Said Tenzin. "You just need to work through this Air-bending block."

"Amazing advice, I'll get right on that." She said ironically.

"I don't think he was finished." Said Bacun his eyes were closed.

Korra looked slightly surprised at him, even though she felt down. She could have sworn that he was asleep.

"I wasn't." Said Tenzin. "You see, Aang not only had his bending teachers, but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?" Asked Tenzin.

"No, of course I haven't. Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual failure too."

"Maybe you did, but never realized it." Suggested Bacun. Korra brows furrowed as she looked closely at the "sleeping" Bacun. Breathing, deep and even. Face, relaxed and evidently asleep. It was creepy not being able to tell if he was asleep or not.

"He's right." Agreed Tenzin, then he suggested. "Perhaps something you mistook as a dream?"

"Maybe." Said Korra tentatively. "I had a few weird hallucinations." Tenzin perked up at that and Korra continued. "But I hardly even remember them."

"And did you see any of the previous Avatars in these visions?" Asked Tenzin twisting around to look at her.

"I saw Aang, it seemed like he was in trouble. What do you think it means?" She asked.

"Hm, I don't know, but I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something." Said Tenzin.

* * *

Mako, Bolin, and Asami found Bacun strangely at the gates.

Jinora and Ikki were with him and were making the gates spin. Bacun would jump in and weave among the spinning gates and flit around until they slowed down before exiting, then the girls would make the gates spin faster again.

"Hey Bacun." Called Mako, just was he entered the spinning gates.

"Hey guys." He said, seemingly fine with talking with them while avoiding the gates.

"Um, why are you." Started Mako.

"Doing Air-bender training?" Finished Bacun.

Bolin gasped and his eyes grew wide as if he had just realized some incredible secret. "You're and Air-bender!" He exclaimed, his arms out gesturing to Bacun. "I thought that you were a non-bender!"

At Bolin's words, Bacun took a misstep and fell forwards into a gate. And like Korra on her first day, he ricocheted in the spinning gates before being thrown out with a loud. "Oof!"

Mako and Asami stared at his prone form for a moment before bursting into laughter at his sudden lapse in concentration, Bacun soon joined them, laughing. Bolin looked puzzled at what they were all laughing at.

"Yeah, I'm an Air-bender." Said Bacun sarcastically. "Why else would I be doing this if not training to be an Air-bender. I'm obviously the eldest son of Tenzin." He joked, chuckling.

Bolin was confused as ever, then Bacun said. "No, I'm not an Air-bender Bolin. I just do this from time to time for a bit of a work out." He explained. "Besides is I was an Air-bender wouldn't I tell you guys? And couldn't I just blow away the chi-blockers from the rally? Instead of staying behind." That made a lot of sense to Bolin.

"Anyway." Said Bacun getting to his feet patting his clothes to get rid of the dust. "I need someone to spar with." He said stretching his arms and legs, he was quite flexible. "Normally I spar with Korra, but I need some variety."

"I'll spar with you." Said Asami.

"Sure." He said. "Mako could team up with you. Bolin should sit this one out, Tenzin wouldn't appreciate it if he found the sparring ring completely wrecked." He said walking over to the ring, the others following him.

"I don't think you should do it, Asami. Let me handle it." Said Mako.

"No, I think you should step aside." Said Asami.

"But-"

But before he could protest further Asami got ready and faced Bacun in the ring.

Bacun quickly took the initiative and dashed at Asami. She took a defensive stance and was ready to block or reverse anything he sent at her. Bacun threw an easy punch for her and she caught it twisting, thinking that she had the advantage. But Bacun easily reversed the twist and had Asami bent over as he held her arm. He let go after a second or two.

"It's no fun against you." He complained. "I'd be better off practicing forms." And as he said that he went to the center of the ring and started doing almost impossible kicks and odd punches.

Asami rubbed her arm as Mako walked up to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said reassuringly. "He wasn't too rough."

* * *

Korra looked over the bay at Aang's statue. Tears streamed down her face as she quietly cried. Tarrlok's words having struck at the core of her insecurity.

Her thoughts echoed at his words. "You're not in fact the Avatar, you are merely a half-baked Avatar in training."

She didn't know what was wrong with her and why couldn't she Air-bend.

"Korra! You out here?" Called out Mako.

Korra tried to wipe the tears from her face as they called out.

Pabu came out of the bushes and found Korra. Pabu slinked towards her and climbed onto her and rested on her knee. Pabu licked up the last of the tears that she had tried to wipe away.

"Koooooorraaaaaaaa!" Called Bolin.

The rest of them came out of the bushes and saw Korra sitting at the edge of the cliff.

"There you are." Said Bolin, picking up Pabu. "You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Said said, but that wasn't going to fool anyone.

"No you're not fine, what's wrong?" Asked Bacun. "You can tell us."

She gave out a long sigh. "How am I supposed to save the city when I can't even learn Air-bending. I'm the worst Avatar ever!" She berated herself. "I just feel. . . alone." She looked away from the others.

"Now that's nonsense, you're amazing." Said Asami.

"Yeah and remember, Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid." Said Mako

"And he wasn't alone, he had his friends to help him. Look the Arena might be shut down, but we're still a team! The new team Avatar!" Said Bolin

"And we got your back Korra, we can save the city together." Said Bacun.

The all put their hands together to form a group. Korra stood up and put her hand in with theirs. "Yeah, lets do it." She said her confidence coming back.

They were about to raise their hands in affirmation, but Meelo fell in, farting to keep afloat for a moment before landing lightly on their arms. Everyone except Bacun look shocked or disgusted and stared at the little covered his eyes with his hand in silent chuckling.

"Yeah lets do it!" Cheered in Meelo, his fist in the air. He slouched. "What were we doing?" He asked.

Everyone laughed at that, their spirits lifted even higher.

* * *

At the main gate of the Temple, Bolin looked out at Republic city.

"Get ready Republic City, because you are about to be patrolled by Team Avatar." He said in a gruff voice, making him sound tough.

Asami walked up to them wearing the glove that was offered to her by her father.

"Asami you always know how to accessorize your outfits." Commented Mako.

"I figure one way to fight the Equalists is to use and Equalist weapon." He said holding it up and the glove arced with electricity.

"Alright, lets ride." Said Korra catching her fist.

Korra, Asami, Mako were all on Naga, Bolin and Bacun were the only ones left.

"Bolin you get on first." He said. "I'll walk."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive."

"Alright. Naga away!" He said jumping into the saddle of the PolarBearDog and Bacun started walking.

Naga squirmed under the weight of her passengers almost shaking them off, before her legs buckled and everyone slid forwards and off Naga.

Bacun was grinning like a madman, then said. "If you guys still feel like riding Naga, then I'll go on ahead."

"Alright scratch that." Said Korra. "Any other ideas?" She asked the others.

Asami got up and held her chin in contemplation."Hmm, I think I have the answer." She said with a mischievous smile.

X

The garage door opened and the lights of the Sato-mobile inside flashed on, blinding them for a second. The engine revved and Asami hit the gas and the tires squealed in protest before the sato-mobile drove ahead, drifting in front of the rest of the team.

"You think this'll do?" Asked Asami in the drivers seat.

They all smiled at the vehicle and hopped in. Mako rode shotgun, Korra and Bolin sat in the back, while Bacun sat on the splash guard over the tire.

"I like the new Team Avatar style." Said Mako as they sped off.

* * *

They were driving around the city. The police scanner sounded with a short burst of static.

"Unit 216 cancel that 1058 at Armia tower, come back to the station, over."

"My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars." Explained Asami. "I guess now I know why."

The scanner sounded again. "Calling all units, level four alert, jailbreak at headquarters. Officers down, electrocuted. Chi-blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large, armed and dangerous. Last seen heading east. I repeat, level four alert, Equalist jailbreak."

The car slid to a halt as a truck followed by motorcycles, driven by chi-blockers passed across a intersection.

"Chi-blockers!" Yelled Bolin.

"Thats them!" Shouted Mako.

"Lets get 'em." Shouted Korra.

Asami shifted gears and the car sped after the motorcycles. The truck sped passed other cars, heading in the opposite direction. The cars slid to a stop as they tried to avoid the incoming vehicle. Asami easily swerved passed the stalled cars. Only nicking one as they tried to catch up.

The truck sped passed another intersection just as a larger truck was about to cross it. The truck stopped in it's tracks blocking the road.

"Korra, Bolin, gimme a ramp, now!" Yelled Asami over the engine and wind.

Korra and Bolin stood up from their seats and in a synchronized motion made a ramp and the car flew over the truck and landing heavily back on the road.

Bolin's hair was a mess and Bacun miraculously held on.

Mako stood from his seat and shot a stream of lighting at one of the motorbikes, bursting it's tire causing it to spin out of control. Bolin sent a barrage of small sharp rocks at the other bike, the chi-blocker tried to shift away from the attack, but Bolin managed to puncture the tire making the bike crash. Asami swerved away from the crashing bike.

The two chi-blockers left both flicked switches on their bikes and a thick smokescreen came out of their exhausts, they crossed each other to thicken the fog.

Asami put down her goggles to help her see through the fog. Then the Equalists took a turn.

"Help me out, I gotta make this turn." She said.

Korra stood from her seat and made a slanted wall of rock that let them make the turn.

"They don't know we made the turn." Said Asami. The two bikes still letting out smoke, hiding team Avatar from view. "Okay, get ready." She leaned closer to the wheel, then she shifted gears and sped up, smashing into the chi-blockers throwing them off their bikes. The chi-blockers quickly reacted and leapt off their bikes and onto the hood of sato-mobile.

Mako punched out a burst of fire and the chi-blocker caught his arm in a bola, the used his other arm and that was caught as well. The other chi-blocker jumped into the compartment and Bolin stoop up to face her, but the chi-blocker sent several jabs that left Bolin's arms numb. Bolin yelled in pain. Bacun stood from his perch and knocked out the chi-blocker with a swift palm to the head.

The remaining chi-blocker pulled at Mako, trying to pull him off the car. Korra grabbed Mako's clothes and pulled him back hard forcing the chi-blocker over the window. Asami put her gloved hand over him and shocked the chi-blocker. Bacun pulled the unconscious chi-blocker to the back with his companion.

The car finally caught up with the truck and Bacun stood up. Asami pulled up next to the truck and Bacun jumped in through the window. He quickly jabbed at the driver straight in the throat and pulled him away from the drivers seat and Bacun slowed the truck to a stop.

X

A while later photographers took pictures of the new team Avatar as they stood behind the captured Equalists.

Police sirens grew louder and a couple of police cars ground to a halt. Tarrlok and several of his task force ran out of one of the cars and walked up to them.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily.

"Oh hey Tarrlok, nice of you to show up finally." She said mockingly. "Here we captured the escaped convicts for you."

"What you did was tear up the city and then beat the authorities in their pursuit of these criminals."

"Hm that's funny, I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time. If it wasn't for team Avatar, they would've gotten away." She said in the same mocking tone.

"This is your last warning, stay out of my way." He growled, then turned to the police cars.

Korra smiled smugly at the incensed Tarrlok. So did the rest of team Avatar.

* * *

"Republic city stands as a beacon of freedom. But the Equalists are using that freedom to tear it down." Said Tarrlok in front of the other council members in City hall. "The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew. ensuring all non-benders are in their own homes by nightfall."

"This is going too far Tarrlok." Said Tenzin standing up. "You can't punish all non-benders for the actions of a few."

"That kind of cowardice will cause our city to fall into Amon's hands. We must pass this law." He said. "All in favor?" He asked.

The rest of the council raised their hands in favor, save for Tenzin. Tarrlok smiled.

* * *

Later that evening, Korra and the rest of team Avatar were snacking on a few dumplings as they waited for the police scanner to report anything.

"All available units please respond to the 5600 block of DragonFlats borough, Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution."

They all jumped back in the car.

"I call front!" Said Bolin jumping in the front seat.

"After you." Said Mako letting Korra into the car before himself.

"What a gentleman." Said Korra. "Thanks." As he helped her in the car.

Mako jumped in and Bacun sat on his perch on the splashboard.

Asami adjusted her side mirror and her eyes narrowed at Korra. She shifted gears and the car sped off towards DragonFlats borough.

When they entered the district there was something off about it, there was now power in the district.

"Why is the power out?" Wondered Korra aloud.

They turned a corner and stopped to see a rally going on. They got out of the car to see a line of Metal-benders standing attention as people yelled and cursed at them.

"These people aren't armed or dangerous." Said Bacun, Having a good idea of what or who had caused this.

"Sure doesn't look that way." Agreed Korra.

A megaphone screeched before a officer's voice came on. He stood on the top of one of the police cars.

"All non-benders, return to your homes immediately." He ordered.

"Yeah as soon as you turn our power back on!" Yelled back one of the citizens and they started shouting again.

"Disperse or you will all be arrested." Said the officer through the megaphone.

"You benders can't treat us this way." Yelled a mother with two of her children.

The little girl pointed over to Korra. "Mommy look it's the Avatar."

People turned to where the girl was pointing to and saw Korra, the mother ran to the edge of the barrier that held back the angry citizens.

"Please help us, you're our Avatar too." She pleaded.

Korra looked at the crowd. They were revoked of their rights without any warning. They were worried and scared at the sudden oppression by the benders of the city. Which only seemed to prove Amon's point.

Korra walked up to the barrier, shoving away two of the officers.

"Everyone, please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this." She announced to them.

Korra walked off the others following her, she turned and saw a tent where Tarrlok was speaking with one of his task force deputies.

"Tarrlok, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone." Demanded Korra.

"Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here."

Bacun stepped next to Korra. "We're not going anywhere." He said to Tarrlok. "You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals."

"This is an Equalist rally, there's nothing innocent about it." He said forcefully, pointing a finger at the rally of citizens.

"How can you be so blind!" Shouted Bacun. "They're not Equalists, they're just normal people who want their rights back."

"They are the enemy!" He looked up to the Metal-bending officers. "Round up all these Equalists!" He ordered.

The Metal-benders standing attention moved in trained unison. The stands of the metal barriers that kept the citizens at bay fell as the barriers were controlled by the Metal-benders. In unison the barriers rounded up groups of citizens, trapping them. Then, using Earth-bending they lifted up the citizens using the pavement as a platform. People who weren't caught by the barriers screamed in fright and scattered, they ran back into their homes. Other officers opened Police truck doors to arrest the citizens.

Korra looked over the situation before running in. "Stop!" She yelled and she used her Earth-bending to bring back down the citizens allowing some of them to escape.

Tarrlok growled in displeasure as Korra let the innocent citizens his eyes fell on Asami, using his Water-bending he grabbed Asami's wrist and tugged on her. Asami turned to see who had grabbed her and saw that it was Tarrlok.

"Hey let me go!" She said.

Korra heard Asami yell and turned to see Tarrlok pulling at her with water.

"You're under arrest!" He said.

"Hey, you can't do that." Said Mako.

"Actually I can." Said Tarrlok, pulling Asami close enough for two members of his task force to cuff her. "She's a non-bender past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator. Now leave before I arrest you too."

"Let her go." Demanded Mako.

"Tarrlok." growled Bacun lowly.

"Arrest him and the other two." Said Tarrlok, smiling for a split second.

The Metal-bending officers shot out cables and caught Bacun, Mako, and Bolin. Mako and Bolin struggled against the bonds as they were being pulled, but Bacun simply walked up to the officers who grabbed him, glaring at Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok!" Shouted Korra, lifting up to huge chunks of pavement threateningly.

"Unless you want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple." Said Tarrlok

"Korra, listen to him. You will only make this worse all of us, it's not worth it." Called Bacun from inside one of the trucks.

Korra let the chunks of pavement fall to her sides and she watched as Mako and Bolin were led inside the same truck Bacun was already seated in.

"We'll be alright." Said Bolin as he stepped in the truck.

"I'll call Tenzin, he can get you out!" She called to them.

Then she watched as an officer shut the back of the truck.

"So sad to see your little team Avatar broken up. You had a good run"

"This isn't over, Tarrlok." Responded Korra angrily.

"Oh? I believe it is." He said, then he ordered. "Take them away."

The truck sped off to the station and Korra watched as her friends got sent to prison. Her heart sank at the fact.

* * *

In the station prison, Bacun stood in a room surrounded by four officers. Bolin and Mako were already in a shared cell, while Asami got her own in the women's area.

Bacun was supposed to be led straight to his own cell, but they had to do one thing first, check for concealed weapons, the two swords at his waist were already taken.

Then one of the officers ordered. "Strip him."

Three officers walked up to Bacun, two stood ready, their arms raised ready to jump in if he did anything, while one opened his cuffs and pulled off vest. Inside his vest were six knives on the inside. The officer took them and threw the garment on the floor. Then they took off his shirt, on his arms kind of leather bracer with sheaths and held five in his peculiar folding knives on each forearms. There was also a regular dagger strapped on each bicep. On his torso was a kind of light leather undershirt with eight small curved knives with rings on the handles*****. And on his back were six knives that were positioned horizontally so they could be drawn when one's hands were behind their back. Then the officer patted down his legs and then pulled down Bacun's pants. Under them was a large straight dagger on the outside each thigh and a smaller knife on the inside. On his calves was the same thing one knife on the inside and outside of his calves. The officer took off his bracers and leather undershirt, unstrapped the knives and pulled up his pants. Then one of the officers took away his weapons.

Bacun said. "That's everything I got." As he started putting back on his clothes. The officers eye's narrowed in suspicion. "Honest." He said holding up his hands.

They let Bacun finish putting back on his clothes before leading him to his own cell.

* * *

Tenzin walked up to the main desk of the police station to where Korra was.

"I came as fast as i could." Said Tenzin when he was behind Korra. "Are you're friends alright?" He asked.

"I don't know, these knuckle heads won't tell me anything."

"I'll take care of this." Said Tenzin assuredly.

He spotted the new Chief of Police, Saikhan. Who tried to get out of the room before Tenzin could call his attention, but too late.

"Saikhan, a word please." Said Tenzin.

"Councilman Tenzin, I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can it wait?" He said trying to get away.

"No it cannot. Four of Avatar Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately."

"They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business." Said Saikhan.

"Your so called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were Equalists, they should be released too." Said Korra.

"All Equalist suspects are being detained indefinitely. They'll be freed if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat."

"Those people are entitled under due process under the law." Argued Tenzin.

"You'll have to take that up with councilman Tarrlok."

"Oh I plan to, at the council meeting first thing in the morning."

Korra leaned over the desk and grabbed Saikhan's chin making his head nod up and down. "You are officially the worst chief of police ever!"

Tenzin took hold of her shoulder and pulled her away. "Calm down Korra." He said. "I'll get this sorted out, we just need to be patient." Turning around to walk out of the station. Then he turned back to Saikhan. "But you really are the worst! Ever!" He said before continuing with Korra.

* * *

Back on the island Korra lay on her bed, but she couldn't sleep. She was so frustrated and angry with Tarrlok. Se got up from her bed and opening her window she looked out at Republic city.

She turned and put a hand on Naga. "Wake up Naga." She whispered, the PolarBearDog lifted her head and looked up at her. "Lets go."

* * *

On a side street facing the side of City Hall, Korra got off Naga and her eyes were glued to the lights that were left on in City hall.

"Wait for me here, girl" She said, Naga nudged her with her nose worriedly. Korra hugged Naga's head. "Don't worry, I'll be alright." She walked towards City Hall.

X

Inside, Tarrlok and his manservant were in the Northern Water Tribe main office. Tarrlok was signing documents and the manservant stood ready.

The window was forced open, the freezing air blew in scattering the documents on Tarrlok's table. They looked up to see Korra standing on the windowsill.

"We need to talk." She said. Korra jumped into the room and walked up to Tarrlok who was still seated.

"Are any of the other council members here?" He asked the manservant.

"I believe that everyone had gone home for the night." Answered the manservant.

"Then you should do the same." He said flatly.

The manservant looked confused at the request. "Are you sure, sir?" He asked tentatively.

"Leave us." Ordered Tarrlok and the manservant gave a nod and a bow and left the room in a slight hurry. "You obviously have something on your mind. Spit it out." Said Tarrlok.

"Like Bacun said, how can you be so blind? You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders. You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people."

"And you don't?" He said.

"Of." Korra paused for a moment. "Of course not!"

"Isn't that what you came here to do?" Asked Tarrlok. "Intimidate me into releasing your friends?" Korra was quiet at those words, he was right. "See, that's what I admire about you Korra, your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share." He said smiling.

"You and I are nothing alike!" Said Korra.

"Look, I'll make you a deal, you fall in line and do what I say and I'll release your friends."

"That's why you arrested them?" Asked Korra in realization. "To get to me?" She put a hand on her chest.

"I need your answer." Said Tarrlok, his smile gone and his eyes narrowed.

"No." Answered Korra. "You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you, but it won't work on me."

"You will regret that decision." Said Tarrlok standing up and facing the wall of water behind his desk.

"You need to be stopped!" Said Korra. "You're just as bad as Amon."

Tarrlok's eyes widened in fury. "I've tried to work with you Korra, but you've made it impossible." He said trying to force calm in his voice.

Then he suddenly turned and sent a blade of water at Korra, cutting the desk. Korra dodged it, the water cutting off the end of her wolf-tail. Then the blade destroyed the bookshelf behind her.

Korra used her Earth-bending to throw off Tarrlok's footing and she knocked him back. Tarrlok slammed to the wall and grunted in pain. Korra then shot streams of fire with both her fists, but Tarrlok blocked it with a protective sphere of water just before the flames reached him. The sphere steamed and hissed as the flames turned the water into steam, but the sphere held firm.

When the flames subsided Tarrlok retaliated by shooting shards of ice at Korra behind the water sphere. Korra handsprings, then jumps and twists in midair to get some distance from Tarrlok as the barrage of ice flew at her. But then she slams to the wall. Korra regains her balance and punches the ice that were coming at her. One of the shards gets too close and give her a shallow cut just under her ribs. Korra yelps in pain and turns away as more shards fly at her.

Tarrlok continues the barrage of ice with a manic grin on his face. Korra Earth-bends a wall to protect herself from the shards of ice. There were cuts along her arms and face. She furiously Earth-bends the wall behind Tarrlok and he crashes to a wall and into the main hall. He trips at the rail and falls backwards, grabbing the railing at the last moment.

Korra walks through the wall Tarrlok had flown from and asked. "Still think I'm a half-baked Avatar?" She lifts up her arms and a wave of rocks knocks Tarrlok into the courtroom of City hall. She jumps off and slams her fist to the floor and a crater appears from the force of her Earth-bending.

Korra pants as the fight was lasting a bit too long. "What are you gonna do now? You're all out of water pal." She said threateningly.

Tarrlok backed up almost panicking. Flames erupted from Korra's hands as she walked towards him. Then she yelled in anger and ran at Tarrlok, but he stood up his arms raised. Korra's flames stopped before they reached him and her whole body froze.

There was a look of total surprise on Korra's face as she wondered why she couldn't move. Then her arms begun twisting in odd angles, her tendons and muscles burned in protest, Korra grunts in pain. Tarrlok then moves his arms and Korra was brought to her knees.

"You're in my way Avatar and you need to be removed." He said angrily.

"You're, you're a Blood-bender?" She asked, her eyes wide in shock and fear as she tried to fight against the force twisting her arms.

"Very observant." Said Tarrlok.

"it's not a full moon." She said her arms twitching painfully. "How, how are you doing this?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He said through icy fury.

Then he Blood-bended Korra and threw her to a pillar across the room. Korra fell to the floor in a daze, she saw Tarrlok walk towards her then her vision went dark.

She saw a man's eyes widen in concentration.

Flash.

She sees the man from the Southern Water Tribe, his arms were twisted, he was in pain.

Flash.

She see's Toph try to subdue someone in cuffs with a cable, but her body started twitching and the cable fell short.

Flash.

The man in cuffs laughed as Aang tried to grab him, but was still as stone while others behind him twitched against some invisible force.

Her vision darkened and she saw Tarrlok closing a truck door. She could feel the ropes restraining looked up at Tarrlok.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked groggily.

"Somewhere no one will find you." Answered Tarrlok. "Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You'll never see it again."

Korra sat up and she yelled in rage a stream of fire flew from her mouth, just as Tarrlok closed the doors. Tarrlok struck the truck angrily at Korra's attempt.

"You can't do this!" Yelled Korra as Tarrlok got into the truck and started it. "Let me out!" Then she screamed.

The truck got out of the basement. Tarrlok drove through the streets and headed towards the mountains behind the city.

* * *

15 years ago.

"Shun!" Yelled a small child as he ran to a man resting, up in a tree.

The man named Shun was lean, his body corded with muscle. His clothes were simple, a long sleeve shirt and very loose pants that go down to the middle of his calves. The color had worn out leaving no trace of the original color. His complexion was tanned and his features were those that said he was from the Fire Nation. His hair was black and was cut short.

"What is it Little dragon?" He asked the small child.

The child beamed at the nickname. "Tsuyo and Yoko are calling you, we have a job!" Said the child happily.

"Alright." said the Shun sliding off the branch he was in. The fall lifted up his baggy pants lifted to show very calloused and almost sharp shins. "Let's go, Bacunawa."

* -Igorot Headhunting axe 2

** -Gijo ironwood Flatstick and a Gijo ironwood sawtooth flatstick

*** -Dahon Palay sword

**** -Panabas sword

***** -Flipino Karambit or Lihok knife

Authors Notes: Well I am going to be revealing a bit of Bacun's past now. I might make his past into a full fledged story. Leave a review if you guys want to see more of this and maybe even a full story.

Please Leave A Review!


	9. Out Of The Past

Disclaimer I do not own Avatar or Legend of Korra

Chapter 8: Out Of The Past

In a dingy basement a light flickered, the door at the top of the stairs creaked as it swung open. Korra was grunted in pain, she was levitating inches off the ground. Her eyes were wide at the burning in her joints as Tarrlok Blood-bended her into the basement. Like a puppeteer Tarrlok kept Korra afloat as he brought her to the bottom of the stairs.

In the center of the basement was a large metal box, the top was a grate and the door of the box was wide open. Tarrlok placed Korra inside.

"What are you doing?" She asked through the discomfort. Then she was freed from Tarrlok's control and her feet touched the floor of the box. "Tarrlok!" She yelled out as Tarrlok shut the metal door of the box and locked it.

Korra hammered her fist at the door of the box. "You can't keep me in here forever!" She hit the door again and again. Tarrlok went up the stairs ignoring the Avatars words.

He exited the house and entered the truck he had used to bring Korra there and left. The house that Korra was trapped in was in the middle of the mountains, far away from civilization.

* * *

The phone rang in Tenzin and Pema's room. Meelo was sleeping in between them. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and crawled over Tenzin's face to pick up the phone. Waking Tenzin up in the process.

Meelo picked up the phone. "Who is this? It's six in the morning, this better be important."

Tenzin took the phone from Meelo. "Councilman Tenzin here." He said sleepily. The person on the other end explained what had happened. "What!" Gasped Tenzin, his eyes widened.

* * *

The investigator took pictures of the damaged court room of City hall. He took a picture of the crater that Korra had made. At the center of the crater was a Equalist glove. He took a photo of the ledge that Korra had destroyed to throw Tarrlok off. At the pillar next to the ledge, there was an Equalist bola wrapped around it he took a photo of that as well.

Tenzin walked up to see chief Saikhan and a medic healing Tarrlok's arm. "What happened?" He asked. "What was Korra doing in City hall?"

"As I told chief Saikhan. Korra came into my office late last night, she was upset that I arrested her friends. She asked me to release them and, that's when the Equalists Attacked." Said Tarrlok "I tried to protect Korra, but we were out numbered, then I was electrocuted. When I came to, the police had arrived, but Korra was gone." He sighed in false regret. "I'm so sorry."

But that is not what had truly happened. Tarrlok had planted the Equalist glove at the crater, threw the bola at the pillar. As well as going so far as to electrocuting himself.

"Chief Saikhan, mobilize the entire police force. We have to find the Avatar." Said Tarrlok.

* * *

Lin was resting in her bed, still recovering from the raid of the Sato mansion.

The radio next to her bed gave a short burst of static. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report." Lin opened her eyes, the report catching her attention. "Late last night Equalists attacked City Hall." Lin quickly sat up resting on her elbow and turned up the volume. "Subduing councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra. Details are still coming in." Lin turned off the radio.

She swung her feet to the side of the bed and gripped her arm, gasping in pain. She stoop up and walked over to the closet. Inside was her Metal-bending armor. Changing out of her pajamas she turned around and spread her arms out, when she pulled them forward, her armor snapped onto her back and assembled itself on her, her belt too was fastened. She straightened out her arms and the armor that protected her arms shot up and fit onto them. The feel of the familiar weight of the armor on her body was comforting. It made her feel whole.

When she was fully equipped, she looked down to her chest, it still had the badge that said the she was still an officer. She crumpled it and draped a large coat around herself.

X

At the Police station. Bacun was squatting over a hole in the door. It had taken him a good 5 hours to find the right spots of the mechanism and a good 2 more to make the holes big enough, and from then on it was all a matter to painstakingly pick the lock. The guards may have taken his weapons, but he had a few lock picking tools sewn into his clothes. From what he could tell, he was in the maximum security cell. Apart from the long flight of stairs to the deepest part of the station, the heavy duty vents that were designed to turn the cell into either a freezer or a dehydrator and the heavy duty one foot thick door with a sophisticated door with a lock that only opens to metal-benders who have knowledge of the inner workings. It wasn't much different from any cell. Apparently, Tarrlok didn't want to give him any chance of escape.

He didn't have to worry much about the guards coming in to give him food and spotting his work. The food came through a chute and all he needed to do was put the tray back when he was done.

His face brightened as he saw that he was just a few moments away from opening the door, then the last bolt in the mechanism that he needed to nudge suddenly forced itself into place and forced his tools flew out of his hands. The door opened as he scrambled to pick up his lock picks.

Bacun looked up to see Lin, her arms crossed and looked at the door. She could see vital parts of the lock that were revealed, she raised an eyebrow at Bacun. He stood up gave her a smirk and said.

"You're a bit early, aren't you?" And for once she gave him a small smile.

They ran through the police station until they found Asami's cell. Lin tore off the door and they found her lying on the cot.

"Hope you got enough beauty rest. Come on, I'm busting you out." She said nodding her head towards the hallway.

"Thanks. I owe you." Said Asami, standing up and getting out of the cell.

X

Inside Bolin and Mako's shared cell, Bolin was having some trouble.

He had to piss. A occasional drip could be heard echoing in the cell. Mako was on the other end of the room, facing the wall.

"Are you done yet?" He asked exasperatedly having been forced to look at the stupid wall for almost half an hour.

Bolin sighed. "Cover your ears. I can't go with you listening." Mako covered his ears with his hands.

Lin tore open the door similarly to how she had tore open Asami's and Mako was relived to find Asami. "Asami!" He said happily.

Bolin squealed in embarrassment as Asami rushed in to kiss Mako. "A little privacy please?" He face turning red as he had just started to piss.

"Are you alright?" Asked Mako worriedly after they broke their kiss.

"I'm fine, it's so good to see you." She said happily to be back with Mako.

"Hate to break up your lovers reunion, but Lin told me that Korra's in trouble. Amon captured her."

Mako's brows rose in shock. "No. No, she can't be gone." He said in disbelief.

"Come on. We have an Avatar to rescue." Said Lin.

The four of them ran out of the cell. Bolin had finally finished pissing and ran to follow them. Lin pinched her thumb and index finger together and flicked her wrist up. There was a sound of a zipper being noisily pulled up. Bolin yelped at the foreign movement. Blushing and covering his crotch.

"Your fly was down." Said Lin turning to walk.

"Thanks for catching that." Said Bolin, following her out, still blushing.

* * *

Korra rammed at the door of the metal box with her shoulder trying to get it open. She kicked at it in frustration. She started smashing at the door yelling. "Somebody! Help!" She was getting exhausted from her attempts to break down the door. She gave a half hearted yell. "Please." She gave up trying to open the door by collapsed onto the floor of the box and gave another yell. "Please."

She panted for air, then Tenzin'z voice seemed to echo in her head. "I urge to you meditate on these visions." It said. "I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something."

Korra crossed her legs in her meditative pose and took a deep breath. Calming down, letting her mind drift and float into empty peacefulness, then her vision brightened.

Flash.

She sees Aang, he turned to the sound of metal footsteps.

"What are you doing here Aang?" Asked Toph. "I told you. I have this under control." She said, she was accompanied by four other metal-bending officers.

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't get involved, but if what those victims said is true, we're not dealing with a normal criminal." He said.

"Fine. Follow me TwinkleToes." Said Toph nonchalantly

"Toph, I'm forty years old, you think you could stop with the nicknames?"

"'Fraid not." She said.

Aang shook his head as he followed her. They entered a restaurant, there was a man eating in a lone table and was guarded by two henchmen.

"It's over, you're under arrest Yakone." Said Toph.

"What is Republic city coming to?" Said Yakone in his gruff voice. "Used to be, a man can enjoy his lunch in peace." He said raising his hand holing chopsticks.

Toph shot out a cable from the spool on her belt and caught his wrist, pulling up Yakone and knocking the table over. Two of her officers put his hands behind his back and cuffed Yakone.

"What's the big idea?" He asked.

"We have dozens of witnesses Yakone. We know what you are." Said Aang.

"Take him away." ordered Toph.

"I've beaten every trumped up charge you yahoos have brought against me and I'll beat this one too." Said Yakone confidently.

Aang watched as Yakone is taken away by the officers.

Flash.

Korra opened her eyes and was surprised by the vision. "Whoa. I finally connected with you Aang, but what are you trying to tell me? A way out of this box would be nice." She took another deep breath and started meditating again.

* * *

Tenzin was on the phone in his office. Lin, Bacun, Mako, Asami, and Bolin walked in.

"I have to go." He said to the person on the other end. "Call me back the minute you hear anything." He said looking at all of them in disbelief before putting down the phone.

"Lin? Wha-what? What are you? You should be in the hospital." He stuttered.

"And you four, you should be in prison!" He said shocked at the other four.

"We figured you could use our help in finding Korra." Said Bacun.

"Do you have any leads?" Asked Mako.

"I've been in the phone all morning, but. Nothing yet." Said Tenzin.

"We need Naga." Said Mako. "She can track Korra."

"I'm afraid her PolarBearDog is missing as well." Said Tenzin regretfully.

"Then where do we start?" Asked Bolin.

"My guess is that the Equalists are hiding underground, in the maze of tunnels beneath the city." Said Lin,

"Underground." Spoke up Asami. "Just like my father's secret factory. Figures."

"Yeah, yeah that makes sense. When those chi-blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel." Said Bolin.

Mako looked at Bolin for a moment before his face brightened. "I know where to start looking. Come on!" he said running out of the office. Asami and Bolin followed him.

"Wherever Amon is keeping Korra, I bet that's where my officers are too." Said Lin to Tenzin.

"Let's bring them all home Lin." He said.

* * *

They landed in the empty lot that they had fought the chi-blockers on Oogi. They all slid off the AirBison and looked around.

"The truck with Bolin drove down this alley!" Shouted Mako, pointing over to an alley.

They all ran and followed Mako until he hit an intersection.

"Which way?" Asked Asami.

"Hm." Said Bolin thoughtfully. "This way smells kind of familiar." Pointing straight ahead.

Lin stomped her foot and closed her eyes, concentrating. Feeling the vibrations in the ground. "There's a tunnel nearby." She said, pointing to her right.

They ran down a large flood system and saw a large tunnel blocked by a grate.

"There!" Yelled Mako.

Several tire tracks were visible in the snow. "Motorcycle tracks." Said Bacun examining the tracks.

"Korra has to be in there." Said Mako. "Somewhere."

Lin opened the tunnel, using her metal-bending. They walked in, the tunnel was straight forward for a long way. Mako used his Fire-bending for some light. Soon they reached a fork which split the tunnel into four.

"Let's try this way." He said heading to one of the tunnels.

"And what if Korra's not down there?" Asked Asami.

"Then we pick another tunnel until we find her." He said, a little more forcefully that he should've.

They followed Mako through the tunnel. Asami lagged behind and talked with Bolin. Bacun was at the rear of the group, making sure they weren't going to get snuck upon.

"Hey is Mako alright?" She asked Bolin. "He seems really worried about Korra."

"Yeah, we all are." He said not understanding the unasked question.

"I know, but he's your brother. Do you think he likes Korra as more than just a friend?" She asked Bolin cupping her hand to whisper.

"Oh, what? No! That's just gossip. Where'd you hear that? Crazy talk is coming out of you mouth right now." Said Bolin unconvincingly trying to lie, stopping. Forcing Bacun to stop as well.

"What do you know Bolin?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder so he wouldn't get away. "Come on spill it."

"Nothing!" He said, again unconvincingly. "I mean. There was this one time during the tournament when Mako and Korra kissed, but."

Asami cut him off. "They kissed?" She asked, her eyes widened.

"Believe me I was upset too, but I'm over it, I don't think it meant anything." He said honestly.

"I doubt that." Said Asami, her voice cracked slightly as she tried to fight back her feelings of betrayal from Mako.

They started walking to catch up with the group. Asami walked a bit faster to get away from Bolin, but slow enough to lag behind the others. Bacun gave Bolin a slap at the back of the head, like a parent reprimanding a misbehaving child in the market.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his head and looked at Bacun.

"You shouldn't have said that." He said.

"Well, you didn't have to hit me on the head."

"Yes I did." Then he heard the distant sound of engines revving. "Stop!" He said. "Listen to that."

No one heard anything, it was only until the motorcycles turned the corner and they could see their lights did they see them.

"Hide!" Ordered Lin. They ran to a dark corner, out of sight.

THe chi-blockers rode at a furious speed only slowing down just a bit. One of the chi-blockers on the bikes flicked a switch and a hidden door in the wall opened and closed after them.

All of them ran to where the door was. Lin closed her eyes and placed a hand on the wall, feeling it. Her hand mimed as if she gripped something and swiped. She unlocked it and opened the door. They all ran inside and the door closed behind them.

From the tunnel they could see that there were several bikes and trucks as well as a train system that went through the tunnels.

"That train goes to the training camp." Said a chi-blocker to others who rode a train with several parcels.

Another train came in. "Everything was delivered to the prison, sir." Said the chi-blocker who just arrived.

"That must be where they're keeping Korra." Said Tenzin referring to the train that just came from the prison. THey watched as the remaining chi-blockers left.

"We need to get down that tunnel." Said Lin. She signaled them to follow.

They quietly ran to the train that led to the prison and the train went off quickly through the tunnel.

On the other side of the tunnel chi-blocker kept watch. There was a buzzer and a red light, that signaled that a train has arrived. But the train was empty.

"It's empty." Said one of the two chi-blockers.

"Yeah, I can see that." Said the other sarcastically. Then two cables grabbed them across the chests and pulled them into the dark tunnel.

Bacun quickly knocked them out and Lin used her cables to tie them up. Bacun carried both of them on his shoulders and lay them to the wall next to the staircase.

Bacun, Mako, Lin, and Tenzin went up the stairs.

"You two, keep an eye on them." Said Lin to Bolin and Asami. Then she retracted the armor on her foot and stomped closing her eyes, getting the layout of the place as well as the locations of the people. Opening her eyes, she said. "My officers are inside."

"What about Korra?" Asked Mako worriedly.

"I don't see her yet."

They walked through the prison, Lin guiding them as she had a good idea of the layout. They turned a corner and two chi-blockers that were standing guard saw them and threw their bolas. Tenzin stepped forward and sent a blast of air that knocked away the bolas and knocked back the chi-blockers into the wall, stunning them. Lin and Bacun passed them by and continued to where her officers were, Bacun only stopped to grab the keys. Mako rushed to one of the chi-blockers, grabbing him by the front of his uniform and pinned him against the wall.

"Avatar Korra. Where are you keeping her!" He interrogated.

X

Lin looked into one of the cells and saw that her metal-benders. Bacun opened the door and they walked inside. The officers looked up at her with hopeless eyes.

"Chief Beifong?" Asked one of them, thinking that she and Bacun were just hallucinations.

"I'm too late." She said looking away for a moment to digest the news. "That monster took away your bending didn't he?" She asked and the man nodded. "I'm so sorry." She said, her voice sincere, Bacun put a sympathetic hand on the man's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"At least you're not dead." He said.

"Better be dead, than without my bending." Said the officer.

"Don't say that, your life doesn't revolve around your bending. You can still enjoy life, maybe things will get simpler without your bending." The other officers looked hopeful when they heard Bacun's words. "Come one lets get you out of here." He said.

The men followed Bacun and Lin out of the cell.

X

"I'll ask you one more time. Where is she?" Said Mako, lifting the chi-blocker against the wall and his fist lit on fire.

"We don't have the Avatar and the Equalists didn't attack city hall. Tarrlok's lying." He said.

"What?"

Mako put the man down, but he kept a grip on his uniform and his flaming fist was still raised.

Lin walked up to them followed by Bacun and her officers. "I scanned the entire prison. Korra's not here."

Mako dropped the chi-blocker. "Why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?"

"Because he has Korra." Said Bacun.

"He fooled us all!" Exclaimed Tenzin.

Alarms started to sound and red lights flashed. They had been found out. They ran out of the prison. Bolin and Asami stood by the train ready to get going.

"Lets go people!" Shouted Bolin.

They all got onto the train and it sped forward, back into the main entrance. As they sped through the tunnel, Bolin turned back to see another train carrying chi-blockers catching up with them. Bolin pulled Mako aside, with a determined look on his face. He raised his arms as if grabbing onto something, them pulled them together in a firm motion. A portion of the tunnel collapsed behind them, the train crashed into the rubble, stopping them.

"Try to chi-block that, fools!" Taunted Bolin as they sped away.

Bacun was at the front of the train with Lin, at the end of the tunnel they could see that they had some company waiting for them. The Lieutenant along with more than a dozen chi-blockers and two mecha-tanks.

"We got more company!" Informed Lin.

She looked up at the rail on top of the tunnel and in a swift motion she Metal-bended the rail, splitting it making a ramp. "Hang on!" She shouted.

The train flew into the air. Lin Earth-bended the ceiling, trying to make a hole, but she wasn't fast enough and the back end of the train crashed into the edge of the hole. The derailed train slid noisily to a stop, the metal screeching at the abuse.

Once they got their bearings. Lin got out of the train and opened up a hole in the ceiling, revealing the sky above. When everyone gathered around her, she Earth-bended a pillar and lifted them onto the street.

They ran towards a patiently waiting Oogi and got on him, flying off.

* * *

In the mountains. Korra continued to meditate.

Flash.

"Yakone has ruled Republic city's criminal empire for years. Yet he has always managed to stay out of the law's reach. Until now." Said the plaintiff lawyer. They were in the city hall court room. The room was filled with an audience to bear witness to Yakone's trial.

"You will hear testimony from dozens of his victims and they will tell you, Yakone has maintained his grip on the underworld by using a ability that has been illegal for decades." Said the plaintiff lawyer looking over at Yakone, paunsing for effect. "Blood-bending."

The man with the goatee's eyes narrowed.

"The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make believe notion, that my client is able to Blood-bend at will at anytime on any day." Said Yakone's lawyer speaking up.. "I remind the council that Blood-bending is an incredibly rare skill and it can only be performed during the full moon. Yet the witnesses will claim that my client used Blood-bending at every other time. Except during the full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit."

Aang watched Yakone closely as if ready to act on anything.

After more arguments and a short private meeting from the council members the trial resumed.

"Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict." Announced a man.

"In my years I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities. Well, I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang, who was able to Fire-bend with his mind!" Said Sokka. "Why, even Metal-bending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed chief of police, Toph Beifong. Single handedly developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes." Then he announced to the room. "We find Yakone, guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison." Sokka knocked the gavel, finalizing the decision.

Yakone's lawyer crumpled up his papers and threw them in frustration. Yakone stood up, smirking confidently. Then his eyes widened in effort.

Sokka yelled out in pain as Yakone Blood-bended him. Soon the other council members followed suit and everyone else in the room. Toph tried to stop him while she could still move, shooting a cable from her waist to try and subdue him. But her cable fell short as Yakone started Blood-bending her as well, she gasps in pain at the amount of force on her body.

Yakone started to chuckle which slowly turned into a low laugh. He turned his head to see Aang struggling against his bending trying to grab him.

Flash.

Korra felt the fear and pain of the memory, she gritted her teeth and she whole body shook.

* * *

At city hall. Chief Saikhan and the other council members, save for Tarrlok, waited for Tenzin and the others to arrive. They dropped off the officers at the hospital to get checked out.

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice." Said Tenzin when they arrived.

"Chief." Said Lin.

"Lin." Said Saikhan. Tension started to build.

They heard footsteps and turned to see Tarrlok. "Have you news of Avatar Korra?" Asked Tarrlok faking worry.

"We do." Said Bacun. "You kidnapped her, Tarrlok."

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act!" He said. "I already explained. Equalists attacked us and took her."

"But there were no chi-blockers here last night." Said Tenzin. "You planted the evidence, didn't you?"

"That is a ridiculous accusation!"

"It's true!" Spoke up a slightly squeaky voice. They all looked up to see the manservant. "He took her."

"I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave." He explained. "I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage."

"That is nonsense!" Shouted Tarrlok, the manservant flinched. "Everyone knows that you're nothing but a squeaky voiced liar!" He said furiously, he didn't know that the manservant was still in city hall at that time.

"Why did you wait until now to fess up?" Asked Lin, crossing her arms.

"I was terrified to tell because. Because, Tarrlok is a Blood-bender! He Blood-bent Avatar Korra!"

They all looked at Tarrlok in shock at the revelation.

"Don't make this worse for yourself." Said Tenzin getting ready to fight. "Tell us where you have Korra!"

Lin raised up her arms as well. Bacun lifted up his swords.

Tarrlok was still for a moment, his anger was hot that his secret was out, then he moved. Tenzin and Lin both lashed out at him, but their limbs twisted awkwardly. Tarrlok had started to Blood-bend all of them. They all gasped and grunted in pain at the unnatural force against their body. Bacun dropped his swords and everyone else dropped to their knees. Soon they collapsed, except for Bacun who was still standing. A manic grin on his face.

Tarrlok looked at him trying to bring him down. "Why won't you go down?" He asked fiercely as Bacun struggled to stay on his feet, his muscles tense and knotted to stay up. Then Bacun started to laugh, it was a dark and maniacal laugh that sent shivers down Tarrlok's spine. Tarrlok tried to take him down again, but only managed to make him bend over just a bit. And Bacun straightened a bit again.

"Well, aren't you powerful." He said, his eyes narrowed and the smile grew wider. "It's been years since I last faced a Blood-bender." He said through gritted teeth.

"How are you still conscious?" Asked Tarrlok trying to take him down again.

"I have to admit." He said, ignoring the question, trying to take a step towards Tarrlok but was unsuccessful, it looked like it took all his effort to stay on his feet. "I'm not as good as Tsuyo and you're lucky he isn't here, but at the same time unlucky that everyone else is unconscious. Thank you."

Then the muscles on Bacun's neck tensed and his face grew impassive, Bacun emptied his lungs and took in a long deep breath through his nose. Then his mouth widened and a huge burst of fire erupted from it, but there was something different about his fire. It wasn't a shade of red or orange like everyone else's. His fire swirled and shifted in all the colors, from red to indigo and every shade in between.*

The colorful fire reached Tarrlok just enough to singe his clothes and burn some hair, until Tarrlok Blood-bent his jaw shut, stopping the fire. Then there was a sickening snap and Bacun screamed. His ankle was bent at a 90 degree angle. With his lapse in concentration, Tarrlok was able to knock him out with Blood-bending.

Tarrlok stared at the unconscious Bacun, then took a glance at the others before running out of city hall.

* * *

Later, Tenzin was still unconscious. Lin regained consciousness and walked over to him, slapping him across the cheek. "Wake up!" Tenzin jerked awake.

Mako helped Asami up, Bolin jerked awake like Tenzin.

"Ugh, man. I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil Blood-bender. So weird." He said

"Bolin, that really happened." Said Bacun sitting up. "He knocked us out."

"Are you serious? Where is he?" He asked looking around. "Is he here right now?"

"Tarrlok is long gone, I'll alert the whole force." Said Saikhan walking out of City hall.

"We've only been out for a little while." Said Lin. "Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail." Everyone stood up.

"It could lead us to Korra." Said Tenzin who started walking out. "Lets go." They all started to run out of the room when Bacun shouted.

"Hey what about me!" They all slid on the smooth floor of the room and turned to see that he was still sitting on the floor.

Tenzin spotted his swelling ankle. "Bacunawa, your ankle!"

Lin rushed over to him and looked it over. "It's dislocated. I have to pop it back in before I can put on a splint." She said. "On three." Bacun nodded and Lin gripped his foot and calf firmly. "One." She said and popped his ankle back into place. Bacun gritted his teeth and held back a scream.

"What happened to three?" Asked Bolin.

Using her cables, Lin fashioned a splint and helped Bacun to his feet. Mako picked up Bacun's swords and gave them back. Bacun sheathed them and nodded in thanks.

"Come on, we need to find Korra." He said. Then they all rushed out as fast as they could with Bacun slowing them down.

* * *

Back with Korra, she was trying to see what was happening.

Flash.

Aang tried to reach for Yakone as he Blood-bent everyone in the room. His fingers wiggling like a puppeteer through the cuffs

He gave a small smile. He Blood-bent Toph who grabbed the keys from her officer and he levitated her and forced her to unlock the cuffs. Yakone shook his hands as if flicking off excess water after washing them. With an easy wave of his arms everyone in the room started to collapse. Aang was the only one left. Yakone turned and lifted him up with his bending.

"Yakone, you won't get away with this." Said Aang through the pain.

Yakone gave a short laugh. "Republic city's mine, Avatar. I'll be back one day to reclaim it." Then he threw Aang to the stairs and ran out of City hall.

He stole a carriage and rode off. Aang's tattoos started glowing and he got up. He chased after Yakone in a Avatar-state version of his air-scooter, riding the ball of air like a skateboard.

Catching up with Yakone's carriage, he sent a powerful blade of air and sliced the reigns of the carriage from the ostrich-horse that pulled it. The force of the blast caused the carriage to crash and slide to a stop. Aang rode the ball and circled to the front of the carriage. The door burst open and Yakone popped out, he started to Blood-bend Aang. He gasped, but before he could do anything he lost concentration and left the Avatar state, falling to the ground.

"This time, I'm gonna put you to sleep. For good!" Said Yakone. Aang's whole body started to twist painfully as Yakone tried to kill him. HIs arms twisted and so did his legs. Yakone's jaw tightened in the effort of trying to kill Aang. Aang's neck started to twist, but he tried to fight against it. Then he entered the Avatar stated and Yakone's control over him was released.

Aang Earth-bended a encasement for Yakone, trapping his arms and keeping him from bending. Aang placed his thumbs on Yakone's forehead and sternum.

"I'm taking away your bending, for good." He said. Yakone screamed and Aang's tattoos and eyes glowed. Yakone's head bowed low as if all his energy was gone.

Aang stepped back from Yakone. "It's over." He said to the once Blood-bender.

Flash.

Korra opened her eyes. "Aang." She whispered. "This whole time, you were trying to warm me about Tarrlok." She wiped the sweat from her face.

The door at the top of the basement creaked open, the stairs squeaked as Tarrlok walked down them. Korra stood up.

"My life is a disaster now. Thanks to you." He said incensed

"So your little Blood-bending secret's out?" She asked smugly, leaning against the door of the box.

Tarrlok growled, which was all Korra needed to know. Then she smelled something in the air. It smelled like burnt cloth and hair, it reminded her of her sparring sessions when she was mastering Fire-bending.

"Ha! And Mako almost got you didn't he?" She said happily.

"No it wasn't him, it was your sword carrying friend. Bacunawa, he's a Fire-bender." Said Tarrlok, growling at the thought of Bacun.

Korra was silent about this. "Bacun's a Fire-bender?" She asked herself quietly. Then she said. "And I know how you Blood-bended me without a full moon. You're Yakone's son."

"I was his son, but in order to win Republic city. I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect, I was to be the city's savior. But you." He turned back to the box. "You ruined everything!"

"Tarrlok, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go."

"Oh no. No I'll escape and start a new life. And you're coming as my hostage." He said, going up the stairs stopping only to tell Korra her fate.

Korra hammered against the door. "You'll never going to get away with this!" She shouted.

He continued up the stairs and when the room above was in sight he was met with the sight of Amon, his Lieutenant and chi-blockers.

"Amon!" Shouted Tarrlok in surprise. Back in the basement, Korra gasped when she heard Tarrlok's voice say the name.

"It is time for you to be Equalized." He said, his Lieutenant and chi-blockers got ready to attack.

Tarrlok smiled. "You fool, you've never faced Bending like mine!" He raised his arms and started Blood-bending, the Lieutenant and chi-blockers all fell to the floor, their weapons fell out of their hands. But Amon seemed to be unaffected by Tarrlok. Tarrlok was taken aback as Amon walked slowly towards him. Then he redoubled his efforts, That seemed to slow down Amon, it looked like he was going to stop. But soon enough Amon started moving as if Tarrlok wasn't doing anything.

Tarrlok backed up, until he reached the wall, still attempting to stop Amon. "You're just like him! What, what are you?" He asked.

Amon paused for a very short moment before he continued to walk towards Tarrlok. "I am the solution." He said.

Amon grabbed Tarrlok's arm and twisted it, bringing Tarrlok to his knees. He grabbed the back of his neck and put his thumb on Tarrlok's forehead. Tarrlok screamed. Down in the basement Korra heard Tarrlok's scream. Back upstairs Tarrlok collapsed as Amon let go of his neck. The Lieutenant and chi-blockers got up, free of Tarrlok's abilities.

Amon carried Tarrlok on his shoulders. "I'll take care of him. You four retrieve the Avatar. Do not underestimate her, electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it." He ordered.

"My pleasure." Said the Lieutenant.

Korra listened as Amon ordered them. She could hear their footsteps and the creaking of the stairs as they went down to the basement. She had to think fast, then she looked at the band on her forearm. Feeling it.

Outside the box, the chi-blockers stood guard. The Lieutenant drew his kali-sticks and when they made contact it sent currents of electricity into the box. Korra yelled out in pain.

Inside Korra was hanging in the center of the box, though the brunt of the electricity didn't reach her, it still caused her some discomfort. She used the band on her forearm to hang off the grates on the top of the box. The Lieutenant continued to shock the box until the lightbulb above it burst from the overload of power.

The Lieutenant stepped back. "Open the box." He ordered. When they did they saw Korra lying inside, they thought that she was knocked out. "Tie her up." Said the Lieutenant.

Then Korra kicked out of the door, creating a burst of fire the almost filled the basement. Throwing back everyone. When the fire dissipated a chi-blocker threw a bola at her, but she rolled under it. She smashed her fist on the floor and made a wave that threw them into the air.

X

Outside, Tarrlok was being put inside a truck by Amon. There was a crash and Amon turned around to see what was going on.

Korra ran out of the basement, through the house and out into the snowing mountains. And everything seemed to slow down for a moment as she and Amon made eye contact. Amon took a step forward, Korra took a step back. Then she Water-bent the snow into water and then into solid ice sending razor sharp spears that embedded themselves into the ground, she was trying to scare Amon. The force of the ice spears created a cloud of snow to fly into the air. Korra ran for her life, Amon jumped out of the cloud and chased after Korra until he reached a slope. Korra used her Water-bending to slide down the snowy slope faster than he could chase her.

The Lieutenant and the chi-blockers caught up with Amon. "I thought I told you not to underestimate her." He said.

Korra slid down the slope at a furious speed. She shifts her weight and swerves around obstacles the cold air stung her skin. The night was dark and the snow wasn't helping. It wasn't long until Korra's foot caught on a arching root and trips her. She flips over and falls hard on her back. She continues to slide down until she slows and is stopped by a tree. The contact loosened the snow in its branches and they piled on top of Korra.

Korra was tired, she was cold and hungry. The cold snow and icy wind bit her skin. But she didn't care. She was tired and she needed to sleep, then warmth seemed to spread over her body and her vision faded to black.

X

A large figure stood in the distance. Her thick coat of fur didn't mind the cold. Republic city was too hot in her opinion. She sniffed the snowy ground. The scent was fresh and she was sure of it. Her large paws didn't sink into the deepening snow. She spotted Korra.

Naga ran over to Korra and licked her face, trying to wake her up. Korra's eyes flitted opened and the first thing she saw was the familiar face of Naga. "You came looking for me? Good girl." Said Korra patting Naga. She gave her a lick with her large wet tongue.

Korra climbed onto the saddle and lay there. The saddle was warm from being strapped to Naga this whole time. Naga walked at a easy pace as to not have Korra fall off.

* * *

In the sky of Republic city. Tenzin and the rest riding on Oogi, scanned the streets for any signs of Tarrlok. Then they heard a long low howl in the distance.

"It sounds like Naga." Said Bacun, who was the at the back, his ankle had swollen and he refused to go to a healer and said that they needed to get going otherwise they might loose his trail. Mako agreed with him.

Tenzin pulled the ropes on Oogi's horns and they went down closer to the streets in the direction of the howl.

They saw Naga walking down the street. "Down there!" Shouted Bacun.

Naga stopped when she heard Bacun's shout and turned to see Oogi landing next to her.

"Korra!" Called Tenzin. Korra opened her eyes and saw that everyone was there, they climbed off Oogi, except Bacun as his ankle wouldn't let him. "Thank goodness."

"Where's Tarrlok? How did you get away?" Asked Lin.

"GIve her some space!" Yelled Mako, pushing them aside. He lifted Korra out of Naga's saddle and carried her to Oogi. Asami watched Mako with anxiety as he carried Korra.

Korra felt the warmth of Mako's body against hers and she felt safe, secure. "I was so worried." He said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said softly. "I'm glad you're here." She rested her head against his chest and let the warmth and security wash over her.

He carried her onto Oogi and lay her next to Bacun. He gently brushed strands of hair away from her face. "You're safe now." He said.

Korra gave a glance to the gently smiling Bacun, his eyes reminded her of a caring guardian who knew how to make everything better. But what Tarrlok had said to her made her unsure about him, why he didn't tell them that he was a Fire-bender?

* * *

13 years ago.

A man ran through an alley, his breath mists as the sleet splashed at his steps. He panicked, he thought that no one would find him in this place. He thought that he was safe.

His foot caught on something and he slammed onto the grimy and cold alley. A strong pair of arms turned him on his back and he felt a weight on his chest and arms, pinning him to the ground. He looked up into the dark unable to see the face of the one who pinned him. The sleet seeped into his clothes making his teeth chatter. Then he felt a cold thin piece of metal across his neck. He tensed.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice was gruff and his throat stung from the icy air. Then he heard footsteps running towards him. There were more of them? Then the cold blade against his neck lifted slightly, then it lit up in flames. The fire danced across the blade's surface, the flame shifted from color to color. Bloody red, familiar orange, bright yellow, menacing green, monstrous blue, dark purple, and flightily indigo, with every shade, brightness, and darkness in between. Too beautiful to be wasted in an alley such as this.

The light of the fire let the man see his assailant, it was just a boy, a little boy. "You're a kid?" He asked in disbelief.

The boy's eyes were bright and alive, like the fire they reflected.

The footsteps slowed as they reached him. The boy turned around to see them. Three figures were shadowed as the only light came from the flaming knife close to the man's throat.

The young boy's voice echoed in the alley. "I caught him!"

The shortest of the figures quickly grabbed the boy and kicked the man's groin, knocking the wind out of him and keeping him in place.

"Bacun!" It was a woman's voice. She lifted the boy and hugged him closely. "Don't ever do that again, I was so worried."

The little boy was proud. "But I caught him Yoko!"

"But it was still dangerous, you're only 6 years old!" She scolded. "I didn't catch my first guy until I was 16."

"Well Little Dragon did catch our guy, come on let's get to the station and the reward." Said the tallest of the three, which wasn't saying much as it was only by about an inch. He ruffled Bacun's hair. "Good job, kiddo."

"Don't encourage him, Tsuyoshi. He might run off and do it again." Said the woman named Yoko.

"Well let him play a bigger part in our hunts then." Said Shun.

"Shun's right, let him have a bigger role in out plans." Said Tsuyoshi. "You can't baby him forever."

He kneeled by the man and with a swift strike to the head, knocked him out. He then carried the man on his shoulders like a sack and they walked out of the alley and into the busy street. The one who carried the man put his fingers to his mouth and a loud piercing whistle rang out and after a few moments three large EelHounds rushed over to them.

Grabbing some rope from the saddle he tired up the man and climbed on his EelHound. The rest followed, Bacun sat in front of Yoko on her EelHound. They went at an easy pace, not minding the looks of the passer bys as they saw the tied up man.

"How much are we getting for this guy?" Asked Shun.

"Here." Said Tsuyoshi, throwing a piece of paper and let Shun catch it. Shun gave a low whistle in appreciation.

The paper had a perfect sketch of the man that they had just caught. And it said. Wanted Li Xiao. Alive, reward 15,000 Yuans. Dead, 7,500 Yuans.

* -Have you seen the episode where Aang and Zuko go to the sun warriors and meet the dragons? Of course you did! Bacun's fire is kinda like that, only the colors are more evenly distributed instead of it mostly being orange.

Authors Notes: Mwahahaha! I bet you never expected that, did you? Oh you did? Well good for you, but you still don't deserve a cookie, only reviews get you cookies.

Please Leave A Review!


	10. Turning The Tides

Disclaimer I do not own Avatar or Legend of Korra

Chapter 9: Turning The Tides

It was early in the morning, the sun had just risen. But the sky was bleak and gray.

Inside the infirmary Mako watched over Korra as she slept. He held her hand comfortingly, reassuring her that everything was alright.

Asami watched them at the doorway. Feeling betrayed that Mako had kissed Korra and that he had feelings for her.

X

Tenzin opened the door to his and Pema's room. Pema, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were all asleep. Tenzin sat down on the chair next to them and out a hand on Pema's womb, feeling her breathing and the expected child. Pema and Jinora stirred and they opened their eyes to see Tenzin.

"Daddy, you're home. We waited up for you." Said Jinora, sitting up. "Is Korra okay." She asked, her voice waking up Meelo and Ikki.

"Yes she's fine, sweetie." Said Tenzin. Ikki held out her arms asking for a hug, Tenzin obliged and hugged her.

"I was scared. I thought she wasn't coming back." Said Ikki.

"I'm sorry you were scared." He apologized. "But everything is going to be fine now, I promise."

* * *

They all sat at the table. Korra ate with gusto.

"The food tastes amazing, Pema. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again."

"We're so thankful you're home safe." Said Pema standing up to take away the dirty dishes.

"Let me help." Suggested Asami, picking up a few and carried them to the kitchen with Pema.

"Excuse me." Said Bacun standing from the table. "I have to sharpen my stuff." Leaving the room.

"Korra, I realize you've been through a lot, but I need to know about everything that happened." Said Tenzin.

"Well." Explained Korra. "First off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son."

Tenzin and Lin sat agape at the knowledge. Lin recovered first. "It all makes sense now. That's Tarrlok was able to Blood-bend us without a full moon." She explained.

"But how did you escape?" Asked Tenzin. "And where's Tarrlok?"

"Amon, captured him and took his bending." She answered.

"What?"

"Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me too."

"This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened, taking out a councilman almost capturing the Avatar. I fear Amon is entering his end game."

X

Pema and Asami washed the dishes at the sink. Their sleeves were rolled up to keep them from getting wet.

Pema gave a short pained yell. Asami quickly reacted.

"Pema are you alright?"

"The baby is just kicking Really hard is all. I'm fine." She said recovering.

"Should I get Tenzin?" Asked Asami concernedly.

"No reason to worry him, It's nothing." She said.

Mako entered the kitchen. "Can I get some hot water?" He asked. "Korra needs more tea." He held up the teapot to explain.

"You're a Fire-bender." Said Asami, narrowing her eyes irritatedly. "Boil it yourself." Mako furrowed his brows in confusion at her sudden coldness. Pema glanced between Asami and Mako for a moment before walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm gonna step out, in case you two wanna talk." She said.

Mako was as confused as anyone would be in the same situation. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

"I've noticed how you treat Korra." She said. "How you acted when she was missing." She turned to face him. "You have feelings for her don't you?" She asked him, going straight to the point.

"What? No! She was taken by a crazy Blood-bender. How did you expect me to act?"

"I like Korra." She said putting a hand on her chest. "But you've been keeping the truth from me this whole time."

"The truth?" He asked, not knowing what she had meant. "About what?"

"You're really gonna make me say it?"

"Yes, because I don't know what you're talking about." He said putting his arms out.

"The kiss Mako, I know."

Mako was stunned. "I." He stuttered. "Well." He gave a low groan. "Bolin or Bacun told you didn't they?"

"Don't blame them for what you did." She said trying to stay on subject. "Do you have feelings for Korra or not?"

"Look things are crazy right now." He put his hand on hers. "Can we deal with our relationship problems later?" He suggested.

Asami pulled her hand back angrily, away from his touch. "Well there might not be any relationship to worry about later." Then she left the kitchen angrily.

X

Korra was walking through the hallway of the men's dormitory. She had thought about what Tarrlok had said to her back in the basement in the mountains.

"No it wasn't him, it was your sword carrying friend, Bacunawa. He's a Fire-bender."

She was in front of his room. The room was dark, maybe he had closed the curtains. She knocked on the door before sliding it open.

"Bacun, I'm coming in." She said, but instead of the sight of his room. The doorway was covered with a thick black tarp.

"Huh?" She wondered aloud. Korra pulled the tarp aside to find him sitting in the lotus pose facing away from her. His window was also covered with a similar tarp that kept the light from entering or escaping. Strangely, the room wasn't stuffy, but cool. Bacun was surrounded by a circle candles, but there was something wrong with them. Instead of the normal orange and red, the candle's fire shifted and changed colors. Colors of every kind, of every color imaginable. Every time Bacun's shoulder's fell in exhalation, the flames flared to disproportional size and the colors shifted faster.

"Bacun?" She asked wearily, stepping into the circle of candles and putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't react to the touch. Korra moved her face forward to see if he was awake, but when she saw his face. Korra jumped back.

Bacun's eyes were glowing, they glowed with a white-red light. His hands were cupped and a small flame flickered in them, rising and falling with his breath.

Korra panicked and ran out of the room. "Tenzin!" She called out. When she ran out of the dormitory, Tenzin was there.

"What happened?" He asked.

"There's something wrong with Bacun!" She said. "Hurry!" They both ran inside the dormitory and they found Bacun just as Korra had left him. The flames flared up as they entered.

"Bacunawa?" Asked Tenzin and he walked over to stand in front of him. Tenzin's eyes widened as he saw that Bacun's eyes were glowing. "Impossible."

"Why, what's wrong with him?" Asked Korra.

"He is contacting the spirit world." He said, awed. "When I was younger, I have seen Aang make contact with the spirit world, he looked just like this."

"Contacting the spirit world?" Asked Korra in surprise. "But I thought the Avatar was the bridge between them. How is Bacun doing it?"

"There have been people who were able to contact the spirit world. But someone so young." He said in wonder stroking his beard.

Then the flames rose higher and Bacun stood up, his eyes still glowing.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, but it wasn't his normal voice. This voice was deep, rough, like boulders rolling down a mountainside, and almost primal and it seemed to resonate with power, small puffs of fire escaped his lips with as he spoke. "Why have you disturbed us?"

"Us?" Wondered Korra aloud. The room started to get uncomfortably hot and then the wall in front of them exploded. Tenzin was thrown back and into the gardens. "Tenzin!" Shouted Korra, she covered her face with her arms defensively, as she felt a wave of heat. "Bacun what are you doing?!"

He turned to face her, flames flickered in his nostrils and on his lips, his hair blew in the hot air. "You are just a hatchling." He said and he raised his arm and his fingers curled as if he was about to flick a small object at her. Then in a sharp flicking motion, he shot a small ball of fire. Korra quickly jumped out of the way, not wanting to stick around to find out what that little fireball did. When it hit the door behind her, it shot through the door and through the door across his room and through the wall behind that before making a small explosion.*

Mako, Lin, and Bolin ran to the dormitory to see what was going on.

"What the heck!" Shouted Bolin at the sight of Bacun.

"Bacun?" Asked Mako.

Bacun ignored them and walked out of the room through the hole he had made in the wall. Then the air around him shimmered from the heat and jets of fire came from his feet and he started to fly. "This world has changed in the last ten thousand years." He said in the voice that was not his, looking over at the city in the distance. "This place used to be dotted with tribes and delicious livestock. Now there lies a city."

"Who are you and what have you done to Bacun?!" Shouted Korra.

He looked down at her with the eerily glowing white-red eyes. Then he gave a flick of his wrist, as if brushing breadcrumbs off a countertop, and a enormous wave of fire blasted from the small motion. Korra and Mako blocked it with their Fire-bending. Lin and Bolin with their Earth-bending and Tenzin with his Air-bending, but they were barely able block the flames.

"We have to sever the contact!" Shouted Tenzin.

"How do we do that?" Asked Mako, ready to fight.

"We need to knock him unconscious." He explained.

"Easy enough." Said Lin.

"Uh, I don't think so." Said Bolin.

Bacun kicked out and a even larger stream of fire than before. Luckily he was facing away from the temple and the stream flew far out into the bay.

"Whoa!" Shouted Bolin as he dodged the fire.

Mako shot several balls of fire, but they didn't have any effect on him.

"How is he Fire-bending?" Asked Mako, keeping his distance. "Isn't he a non-bender?"

"No, he's a Fire-bender." Explained Korra. "He's been hiding his bending this whole time."

Lin shot out her cables and they wrapped around Bacun. "Got him!" She shouted, but Bacun glanced down at the cables and then the metal went from black to red to white, then melted off him.

"How is he so powerful?" Asked Bolin. Chucking rocks at him trying to take him down. They all seemed to be hitting a invisible wall, as they all shattered before they could make contact.

"I don't know, but we must stop him before he burns down the whole island." Said Tenzin.

Bacun throws a punch and if possible an even bigger flame shot out and Korra guessed that it almost reached to the city. Bacun lifted up his arms and twisted his body and a huge tornado of fire surrounded the island. It was both beautiful and frightening, the flames ever shifting colors bedazzled them. He waved his arms together and the tornado reshaped itself into a gigantic ball of fire that shone almost as brightly as the sun. He let the ball of fire extinguish itself. After that he sent a single bolt of lightning towards the sky, the bolt produced a earsplitting boom of thunder. The air crackled with static that made everyone's hair stand on end.

Then he stood straight.

"Your body has not diminished, you have once again earned our allegiance." Said the rumbling voice to no one in particular. Within another tornado of fire that hid Bacun from sight for a moment, his eyes stopped glowing and he collapsed.

"Bacun!" Shouted Korra running towards him.

Bacun groaned as if he was exhausted. He looked up to see Korra. "Korra?" Then he looked around to see the scorch marks and the destroyed wall. His eyes widened. "No." He said.

"Bacunawa, what happened to you?" Asked Tenzin walking over to him. "How were you able to contact the spirit world?"

"Were my eyes glowing?" He asked sounding frightened.

"They were, and you were shooting fire like you were the Avatar or something." Said Bolin.

Bacun pushed Korra away and got to his knees, clawing his head. "No." He, distraught. "They did it again?"

"Who did what again?" Asked Mako.

He was silent and though it was barely perceptible, shook his head.

They all looked at each other, not understanding what he meant.

X

A while later, they were inside the main temple and they all looked at Bacun.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a Fire-bender?" Asked Tenzin.

"Because I didn't want to use my bending."

"Why?" Asked Korra. "Bending is a gift. Why waste a gift like that by not using it?"

"I don't need it." He said simply. "I seem to recall doing pretty well without it. But might as well use it now."

He was then silent for a while, looking away from them.

He had a flashback.

He sat in the lotus position in a cave, deep in the mountains. He was shivering and mist clouded his mouth every time he exhaled. The room was freezing, his nervous sweat froze into sheets of ice all over his body. A man stood close by holding up a torch, the only light source in the cave. He walked back and force in thought as Bacun meditated.

"Feel your spirit float and separate from your body." He said. "Breathe, let all distractions and discomforts fade away. Your body will never be as strong as your spirit or your mind. Never forget that."

Bacun's teeth started to chatter as he tried to listen to his teacher.

"Breathe, no matter how cold it is, or how hot, no matter what kind of pain. You must always be in control." Said his master. Bacun's lips and the skin under his fingernails started to turn blue and his skin paled even more. Then his shivering slowly stopped and the color slowly returned to his lips. Bacun opened his eyes and they glowed a white-red.

His teacher laid the torch next to himself as he sat down in the lotus position in front of Bacun. He closed his eyes and his breathing evened and his eyes began to glow. The cave was filled with an white-red light as they both entered the spirit world.

Bacun opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer inside the cave. He was situated on the top of a rocky hill. He was sitting under a gate, he stood up and walked around. The sight took his breath away. The mountains and volcanoes that were close by were enormous! They looked like they would touch the heavens and even the sun itself.

"Enjoying yourself?" Asked a voice behind him.

Bacun jumped and backhanded, trying to knock whomever snuck up on him. His fist was easily caught and his foot was swept and he landed hard on the ground. Bacun looked up to see his master.

"I'm sorry Master, reflex." He explained.

"It is fine, they have trained you well." Said his teacher with a small fond smile.

"Thank you Master." Said Bacun, then he said. "No matter how many times I visit, it always takes my breath away. But where are we?" He asked his master. "This isn't where we were last time."

"We are in the Ryuu mountains, Ryuu means dragon. It took my master over 40 years to find this place."

"The Dragon Mountains." Said Bacun awed at the sight.

"Look, our ride's here." Said his Master pointing over to one of the smaller mountains. Bacun turned his head to where his Master pointed at and saw a two dragons flying towards them. Bacun marveled at the to great beasts. No one had laid eyes on them in almost a hundred and fifty years. The two dragons flew close by and landed. One was a bright shimmering green, and the other was a dark ocean blue. The both of them were large enough to swallow a full grown ostrich-horse whole, but Bacun didn't care for the danger and excitedly ran towards the two great beasts.

Bacun jumped on the green dragon and his Master got on the blue. When the two of them were settled, the dragons leapt and flared their wings open and flew towards the tallest of the mountains. Bacun enjoyed every second of it, he laughed as he felt the wind in his face. A small smile was on his teacher's face at his student's joy.

Back in the present.

"Bacun?" Asked Korra. "Why were your eyes glowing? Tenzin says that you were in the spirit world, but how were you able to do all that Fire-bending?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, then looking up at her. "We all have secrets, Korra, and I'd rather keep mine." He said sharply, small puffs of his rainbow-like fire blew from his lips as he spoke each word. And that was the end of it.

* * *

Outside Tenzin was talking to Lin.

"Lin, I, I, uh." He stuttered. "I need to ask you a favor." He danced around what he wanted to say. "It would mean the world to me." He put his fingertips together uncomfortably. " But I know it could be uh uh a potentially awkward situation. Furthermore-"

Lin cut him off. "Spit it out already." She said, unsure about hat he was going to say.

Tenzin decided to follow what Lin said and went straight to the point. "Will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children, while I meet with the council?" He asked her. "With everything thats happened lately I want to be sure my family is in safe hands."

Lin gave a small understanding nod and put a comforting hand in his shoulder. "Of course I'll help, old friend."

"I didn't realize you two were out here." Said Pema.

Lin turned to see Tenzin's wife holding his youngest son in her arms.

"Pema!" Said Tenzin surprised. "Yes, yes." He stuttered before explaining. "Lin has agreed to help out around here and keep an eye on things while I'm away."

"Thank you." She said to Lin. "I could use the extra pair of hands." She handed Meelo over to Lin. "Would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy." The little Air-bender laughed.

"This is not what I signed on for!" She complained, holding Meelo out at arms length

But Tenzin was already on his Airbison. "Thank you, LIn!" He said hurriedly. "Oogie, yip yip." Then they both flew off the Island.

Lin turned back to the little monk child. "I gotta poo." He said, she held him farther out. "Really bad." He finished then seemed to strain to hold it in.

Lin dropped him and caught the child with one of her cables as she rushed to bring him to the toilet.

X

At the house of the Fire-nation representative. The Fire-nation council member rushed around back and forth through the house.

"Do you know where my keys are?" She asked her husband who was reading the day's newspaper. "I can't find them anywhere."

"No dear." He said not looking up from his paper and turned a page.

She looked in her purse. "Oh, found them."

"Good dear." He said in the same flat tone.

"Don't wait up for me." She said. "This council session will probably go late into the night."

There was a knock on the door. "The door, dear." Said her husband.

She rushed to the door and opened it to see a pair of exterminators.

"We're here to fix the spiderrat problem." Said one in a gruff voice, holding up his gear

"I didn't call an exterminator." Said the council member.

The "Exterminator" pointed the business end of his gear and instead of poison or other such chemicals a shock of electricity shot out from the equipment, the councilwoman collapsed.

The husband heard her falling body and asked out curiously. "Dear?" Unknowing the two strangers were entering his abode.

X

At the roof of City hall, Tenzin arrived on Oogie and was heading for the door leading to the main area of the building.

On the hall's large glass dome, three men worked to clean the defining feature of the building. They glanced down at the council member and then looked at each other, one gave a small nod.

Tenzin walked under them, not giving them much notice. Then the are crackled and the hair on his beard stood on end. HE quickly ducked to one side and dodged a electric Equalist disc. He then cartwheeled on one hand to barely dodge another that came after him.

The three men jumped down and surrounded Tenzin. He shot out a defensive burst of air, but two of them grabbed his wrists with bolas and pulled him forwards putting him slightly off balance. The remaining Equalist jumped and aimed a kick at Tenzin's head, but he easily dodged the assault. Then the man landed closely and sends a couple of quick chi-blocking jabs at Tenzin. He narrowly dodges them, regaining his footing, he Air-bends a gust of wind to blow away his attackers. He then rises into the air in a tornado, the two Equalists that held onto his arms were holding on for dear life as Tenzin spun them in the air. They quickly succumb to the force and fly off landing on another roof. The third attacker was blown back by the wake of the tornado and hit the wall of the entrance to City Hall.

The manservant of Tarrlok opened the door of the roof to find Tenzin landing and untying the bolas from his wrists. He covered his face to protect himself from the dust that Tenzin's fight had kicked up.

"Ah, I'm so relieved to see you!" He said as he ran over to Tenzin.

"The other council members, are they alright?" He asked the manservant

"I'm afraid not. I just received a call from Chief Saikhan, they've all been captured!" He explained.

"This can't be happening."

"The leadership of Republic city in in your hands now." Th manservant said solemnly.

As Tenzin mentally prepared himself for being the sole leader of Republic city, a bomb detonated in a nearby building. Tenzin and the manservant turned to the ledge and watched several more explosives detonated throughout the city. Airships with the Equalist sign flew over.

"It is a tragic day indeed!" yelled the manservant as the scene of destruction before him unfolded.

X

Back at the Island, Lin and the Air-bender kids watched as Republic city was attacked.

"Alright kids, time to go inside." Instructed Lin. The Air-bender kids went for the safety of the temple.

Korra, Bacun, Mako, Bolin, and Asami ran out to see what was going on.

"We heard explosions, what's going on?" Asked Korra.

"Republic City is under attack." Answered Lin. Everyone stood still in shock at the news, but Bacun still looked angry.

X

Inside one of the Airships of the Equalists, Hiroshi looked at a small portrait of him and his wife and Asami inside a locket. He closed it and walked up to Amon.

"I dreamed of this day for so long." He said to the masked man.

"Yes." He agreed. "The time had come for the Equalists to claim Republic City as their own."

* * *

The ferry that sails between Air-temple Island and Republic city docked and the new Team Avatar jumped to see the city in panic.

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Asami asked Korra. The all looked around to find the car.

"It's right around here somewhere." She answered, then she spotted it. "There it is!" She pointed over.

The car was there, but she had done a terrible parking job, she had run into a lamppost and one side of the car was parked on the sidewalk.

"Wow, nice parking job." Said Asami sarcastically.

"Hey, you guys got arrested and left me alone with the car." She explained. "I made it very clear, I don't know how to drive."

"All things considered, you did a great job." Commented Bolin. "But how are we gonna pay for all these parking tickets?" He asked, picking up the large bunch that were pinned to the wiper of the car. Bacun flicked his thumb like he was tossing a coin and a small cinder landed on the tickets making them burst into flame, Bolin yelped in surprise and dropped the burning tickets.

"The police has more important things to worry about than unpaid parking tickets."

Asami opened the trunk of the car and pulled out her Equalist shock glove and put it on. "This will come in handy. " She said to herself.

They all jumped into the car, Mako was about to sit shotgun, then Asami said. "Why don't you sit in the back, with Korra." Her tone was cold and angry.

Mako narrowed his eyes, then said. "I think I will." Korra watched the exchange between the two in confusion.

Asami started the car, Bacun and Bolin jumped in and Mako sat next to Korra in the back. "Everything alright?" She asked Mako.

"Yeah, everything's terrific." He said, not looking her in the eye in a tone that said that nothing was alright. Asami put the car in reverse and was a little more forceful than what was necessary, but everything was still under control.

* * *

Inside the Police Station's Communication Center, a dull gray room much like the rest of the station with a map of Republic city posted on one wall and a telephone operator station on another. Chief Saikhan looked over several papers while one of the operators reported to him.

"Chief, Air unit 7 was just taken out my an Equalist Airship. They've crashed into the harbor."

"Send a River Rescue unit." He ordered.

"Chief, all River Rescue ships have been sabotaged." Reported a female operator.

"What?"

The door opened and Tenzin rushed in. "Chief Saikhan." He said.

"Tenzin! Am I glad to see you. I was afraid that you've been captured too."

"I'm the only council member left." He explained. "Whats the status?" He asked.

"Amon has launched simultaneous attacks all across the boroughs. The police are trying to take back control, but we're spread too thin."

Tenzin thought for a moment, then said. "I need to send a wire."

"To whom councilman?" Asked an operator.

"The General of the United Forces."

In other parts of the police station. It was like a buzzing beehive as officers ran through the corridors. When suddenly a white smoke gushed from the air-vents. Officers coughed and choked as the gas knocked them unconscious.

Back inside the communication center.

"Councilman, your wire has been sent." Reported the operator.

"Chief, the phone lines just went dead." Said the other.

Tenzin and Saikhan gaped at the news. Then red lights flashed in the room and a alarm sounded throughout the station. The alarm rang for a few seconds before grinding to a halt as the power went out. Saikhan opened a drawer and lit up a flashlight.

"Catch." He said, tossing one to Tenzin.

They both surveyed the room, seeing if everyone was alright. Then the same white smoke that had knocked out all the other officers inside the station started to pour in from the vents. "Saikhan, the vents!" Said Tenzin.

Saikhan Metal-bended the vents shut, stopping the gas from entering, the other officers coughed as the gas that had already leaked in came their way. Tenzin turned around to see another vent started to pour in the gas inside the room. "We need to evacuate immediately, everyone stay close to me!" All the officers followed him and they all gathered around Tenzin. Then Tenzin started to Air-bend the gas away from them, creating a protective bubble around the officers who weren't affected by the gas yet. Tenzin stepped forward to the head of the group and led them out of the communications room.

When they stepped outside and into the station corridors, something about it was off.

"Why is there no one here?" Whispered one of the officers.

"Saikhan, you don't think?" Asked Tenzin, trailing off.

"I don't know Tenzin, but we need to get out of the station. I know you can't keep this up forever." Replied Saikhan.

They walked through the hallways until they reached the lobby, still there was no one there. When they exited the building, everyone gasped at the sight before them. The entrance was surrounded by a half dozen Mecha-tanks.

"Not these, Mecha-tanks again!" said Tenzin.

These Mecha-tanks were different than the ones they faced in the underground factory. They held what looked like large octagonal disks. They pointed the discs at the group and they gave off a low hum which built up to a high pitched squeal. Suddenly the Metal-benders flew towards the disks. Tenzin acted quickly and caught Saikhan, pulling him against the magnetic disk with Air-bending. It was a tug of war between Tenzin and the Pilot of the Mecha-tank, with Saikhan as flag between them. But it was a one sided fight, Saikhan flew away from Tenzin's pull and slammed right onto the magnet. He and the other Metal-benders struggled against the force, but their own armor had become chains holding them to the magnet.

The Mecha-tanks carried the Metal-benders and dropped them into a waiting truck. Tenzin watched as the city's last major defense against the Equalists was taken captive.

Suddenly three Mecha-tanks surrounded Tenzin and the operators. He raised his hands, ready to fight.

The first one shot its small cabled claw towards Tenzin. He stopped it with a quick gush of air and the claw fell to the ground like a stone. He sent out two successive shots at the offending Mecha-tank pushing it back, keeping himself out of range.

The other two shot out their claws in unison and and Tenzin blocked them both, deflecting them with his Bending. One of the Mecha-tanks charged at Tenzin. Aimed a hit at Tenzin, but missed, hitting the pavement instead. While Tenzin was in midair it shout out its claw, catching Tenzin and slamming him to the facade of the Police Station.

Tenzin fell, but just before he hit the ground he created a small cushion of air to soften the fall. But even then he fell hard. He could hear the screeching of tires and through his blurred vision saw the truck that held Saikhan captive drive away.

"Saikhan. No." He said quietly.

He looked up and watched as a Police Airship fall from the sky, smoke trailing from it. He turned to the operators that were with him and saw that another truck had come. Several Chi-blockers jumped out and subdued them. The last thing he saw before blacking out were the large Mecha-tanks moving towards him.

LIttle did Tenzin know that as the Mecha-tanks slowly converged on him the squeal of burning rubber and roaring engine of the car announced the entrance of The new Team Avatar.

Asami hit the gas, while Bolin and Korra created ramps. They all jumped out of the car before it hit the ramp. The car flew through the air and crashed into one of the Mecha-tanks. The force of the car sent the Mecha-tank back and it crashed into a second one. The two were nothing more but smoldering metal.

The five of them charged towards the attacking Equalists.

Bolin stopped one Mecha-tank by tossing a block of pavement at it. The one next to it shot out its claw, but Bolin used his bending to make a block of pavement vault him out of the way and the claw smashed into the block.

Mako shot out a small ball of fire at them, and then the claw of out of the Mecha-tanks caught him, He flew back a few feet then the tank sent a electric current. Blue sparks arced around the cable and Mako. He gritted his teeth and sent back the electricity as a bolt of lightning, stopping the Mecha-tank dead in its tracks.

Bacun faced his own Mecha-tank. Drawing out one of his swords and in one swift motion cut the legs of the tank from under it. But the cut wasn't a clean one it looked as if the metal was cut by a welding torch. It glowed orange and smoked. Behind him another Tank tried to sneak up on him. It aimed a hit, but Bacun cut the attacking arm and cut open the cockpit of the Mecha-tank. Punching the driver, knocking him out.

Korra charged in, Bending the snow to water and ran towards the Mecha-tank. It launched its claw at her and she jumped over, dodging it. Using the ramp she and Bolin had made. Korra jumped, twisting in midair over the Mecha-tank and bended the water into the exhaust pipes. The water turned into stream and the pressure building up inside kept the Mecha-tank from moving, stiffening its mechanical limbs. Bolin helped out by Earth-bending it off balance and it fell backwards to the ground.

As the Chi-blockers carried Tenzin into the truck that they kept the other officers in. Asami snuck up behind one of them and used her shock glove on him. The other one quickly reacted and punched at Asami. She blocked the punch and shocked the other one as well. Soon, other Chi-blockers were after her. The next one aimed a hook, and Asami ducked under it shocking him. Another one came and Asami kneed her in the stomach. And another slid under her trying to get her by surprise, but when he got up she grabbed his shoulder and using it as a handhold she flipped over and stunned him. The female Equalist came back and jabbed at Asami twice, she dodged them both and was about to stun her too, but then was countered, her arm was twisted behind her at an awkward angle. But before the Equalist got a good grip, Asami twisted away. The Equalist came in again for an attack this time sending a kick, Asami leaned back just slightly to avoid it. Then right away went and sent a hook towards her, Asami blocked it and stunned her.

Inside the truck, Tenzin regained consciousness, rubbing his head he jumped out of the back of the truck. "Thank you." He said to Asami.

Tenzin ran over to help Mako who was having some trouble with one of the Mecha-tanks. Shooting attack after attack, but barely making a difference. When the Man inside saw Tenzin rushing over, he shot a claw at him, missing Tenzin. Then he shot his other claw at Mako, but also quickly went under the Mecha-tank and putting his palms together shooting the Mecha-tank into the air and it crashed on the roof of the Station.

From above Hiroshi watched as Korra and the others fought.

"Tenzin has escaped once again." He informed Amon, who looked over Republic city. "I can't stand to see Asami, fighting along side those Benders."

"We will capture them before long." Said Amon turning to face Hiroshi. "And you will have your daughter back."

Hiroshi was silent, and his face grew serious.

Down below, the fighting had stopped.

"Are you alright?" Bacun asked Tenzin.

"I'm fine." He assured him. "Thank you kids. Another moment later and I would've been on my way to Amon."

"Uh, guys." Spoke up Mako. He then pointed towards Air-temple Island. "Look."

They could see in the distance an Airship making its way to the island.

"Oh no." Whispered Tenzin, his eyes widening in shock.

Bacun suddenly dashed down the road at full speed.

"What's he doing? He'll never make it to the Island without Oogie." Said Korra.

But once Bacun was a few blocks away from them, his cloak flared up like wings and he started to move faster. Mako could see small jets of flame coming from his feet and hands. And ion no time at all he reached the docks.

X

On the Island Lieutenant and the Chi-blockers stood ready at the open back of the Airship. A claw, similar to the ones used by the Mecha-tanks shot from the Airship. Acting like a anchor, it grabbed the stone of the steps leading to the Temple.

The Lieutenant motioned and the Chi-blockers slid down the cable like a zip-line. The sentries that guarded the Island rushed to intercept them.

On another part of the Island, Lin kept a lookout. She knew what was going on and stood ready for anything. "Everyone, hide inside and remain calm." She instructed, Pema screamed. Lin turned towards her. "Pull it together Pema. Didn't I just say remain calm?"

Pema looked to be in pain. "Mommy what's wrong?" Asked Jinora worriedly.

"The baby's coming!"

Lin's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no." Said Jinora

"Not now baby!" Said Meelo.

The midwives helped bring Pema inside, all the while Pema huffed and groaned in her labor pains. The Air-bender kids watched, not sure what to do.

X

The White-Lotus sentries stood guard against the Equalists as they ran up the steps to the Temple. When the Equalists got within range they used their bending and attacked. For a moment they were able to knock a few of them aside, but their vision was blocked by a cloud of dust when a second Airship shot its claw and anchored itself on the island. And even more Chi-blockers slid down to the isalnd.

The Lieutenant slid down after his group, sparks were flying from his cable. Landing solidly on the ground, before running towards the Temple.

X

Lin stood waiting for the Equalists to come. The light breeze made her short hair flow. Running up the steps she saw the Chi-blockers headed by the Lieutenant. He drew his charged Kali-sticks and they charged towards her.

Lin spent no time waiting for them to get any closer. She shot out the cables from both her arms and grabbed the Chi-blockers on both sides of the Lieutenant. Slamming them into each other in the air behind herself before throwing them and retracting her cables. The next Equalist that got close to her, she spun around, dodging a strike and shooting her cable to grab him. The force knocked him back a bit, but Lin swung the Equalist to knock another attacker aside. Lin turned around to face another Equalist and she stomped on the ground, Earth-bending a block of stone, hitting him squarely on the chin. Spinning around she brought up another block of stone and kicked it at another Equalist, knocking him unconscious. When three Chi-blockers came at her in unison, Lin jumped and struck the ground with her open hand and knocked them away with blocks of stone.

X

Bacun sped to the Island, a small trail of his unique rainbow flame behind him. Seeing the two Airships anchored on the Island. He saw the sentries fighting the Equalists.

When he reached them and landed on the side with the sentries he asked. "Where are the Air-bender kids?"

The Earth-bender sentry replied. "I think they're in the living quarters of the Temple." After shooting some rocks at the Equalists they fought.

"Thanks!" He said, breaking the ranks and ran to the living quarters.

He made his way quickly, not running into any more Equalists.

X

Pema was breathing heavily, one of the midwives wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"The children? Where are they?" She asked them worriedly.

Don't worry they're in the other room totally safe." Said the older midwife comfortingly.

Suddenly the door burst open and a voice called out. "Hello?" It was Bacun. Pema was about to tell him something, but another wave of pain came over her and she yelled out. Bacun saw and guessed what was going on and he stood up straighter. "Oh, sorry!" He said running out and slamming the door shut. "Where the hell are those kids?" He muttered to himself. Going out of the building he saw a small group of Chi-blockers and they had spotted him as well. "Oh no." He said turning around to the building where Pema and the midwives were.

X

Lin shot out her cables towards the Lieutenant. He caught them easily with his charged Kali-sticks and sends a current of electricity back at Lin. She yells out in pain at the electrifying shock, before falling to her knees.

The Lieutenant stepped froward and was about to strike her when a voice spoke up.

"Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend."

The Lieutenant turned to see Jinora on her Air-glider. She landed in the circle of Chi-blockers, closing her glider and using it to send a blast of air, knocking the Lieutenant back and over the roof. Jinora smiled at her handiwork.

"Jinora, you shouldn't be out here!" Yelled Lin.

Ikki dashed towards the circle of Equalists on a large Air-scooter, knocking a few of them of their feet. "Get off our Island!" She said knocking back a few more.

"Girls, you need to go back inside this instant!" Said Lin getting up on her feet.

Meelo jumped over a couple of Chi-blockers yelling out "Taste my fury!" Landing on one's face an using a combination of Air-bending and a fart knocked him down.

"Meelo, be careful!" Shouted Lin at the small Air-bender.

But Meelo took out another Chi-blocker with a jet of air from his palm, and knocked down another with a fart attack. He then knocked back two of them with a Air-sphere, his face flopped and a small bit of snot could be seen from his nostril.

"Never mind." Said Lin, wearily.

After a few moments all the fighting was over. They tied up the Equalists that they caught.

"Take these Equalists and lock them inside the Temple's basement." Lin ordered the White-lotus Sentries. "Nice work kids." She said turning to the Air-benders.

They heard the rumble of Oogie as Tenzin and the others landed in front of them. "Dad!" Greeted Jinora as they ran up to him.

Tenzin jumped down from the Air-bison's back and hugged his children. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright."

"We caught the bad guys." Said Meelo climbing on Tenzin's shoulders.

"You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened?" He said furiously.

"I would've been toast if it weren't for you kids. You should be proud, you taught them well."

Tenzin smiled fondly at his children, proud of what they had done.

"Hey!" Shouted a voice from behind Lin. It was Bacun, carrying three unconscious Equalists on his shoulders. "Tenzin." He put down the Equalist's with the others that were tied up. He walked over and said quietly to Tenzin "Pema just gave birth. You should go see her."

Tenzin walked quickly to where Pema was. And when he heard the cry of a baby, he ran to the room. "Pema!" He shouted concernedly. When he made it to the room he saw his wife holding their newborn child. He walked towards her a small smile on his face.

"Tenzin." Greeted Pema.

He sat next to her putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm here Pema."

"Our new son." She whispered, handing the baby to Tenzin, so that he may see him. Tenzin tickled the baby with his finger and the baby yawned and opened his eyes, seeing his father and smiled.

"Hello." Said Tenzin quietly. The Air-bender kids poked their heads inside the room. "Come, meet your new brother." Said Tenzin and they went inside.

"A brother? Well it's about time!" Said Meelo happily.

They rushed up onto the bed so the baby could see them. "Welcome!" Said Ikki. "I'm Ikki, and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have super a great family and we're so happy that you're apart of it." The baby giggled at his siblings.

"What are you gonna name him?" Asked Jinora. "Can I pick?" Putting her hands together hopefully.

"We already chose a name." Said Pema, leaning on Tenzin.

"Rohan." He said quietly.

The others stood back, watching the wonderful family moment, but unfortunately someone had to step in.

"I am so sorry to interrupt you all." Said Bacun. "But there are more Airships coming towards the Island."

"Everything is not gonna be fine, is it daddy?" Asked Ikki.

Tenzin looked at his wife and all his children. The small baby in his arms didn't know what danger he was in.

Tenzin, Lin, Korra, Bacun, and Mako walked outside to see two more Airships coming towards the Island.

"What do you want to do Tenzin?" Asked Korra.

Tenzin sighed. "I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible." He turned to LIn. "If Amon got his hands on my children, I hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you." Said Lin.

"Me as well." Added Bacun.

"But-" Started Tenzin.

Lin raised her hand to stop him. "No arguments. You and your family are the last Air-benders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

Bacun nodded in agreement. "You all need as much protection as you can get."

"Thank you Lin, Bacun." Then he turned to Korra. "Korra, I want you to leave this Island and hide for the time being."

"I'm not giving up." She said, not wanting to let Amon get his way.

I'm not asking you to." Explained Tenzin. "I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon and once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements we can turn the tide of this war."

"What you're saying is "We need to be patient." " Said Korra, looking down.

Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder and said "You're learning well." Korra smiled at the small compliment.

X

They had packed and got ready for the escape on the Air-bisons

Korra hugged Tenzin.

"Stay safe, Korra." He said.

"You too." She replied.

"Tenzin, if we're leaving, we'd better do it now." Said Lin, not wanting to stay on the Island longer than necessary.

Tenzin jumped onto Oogie's back head and grabbed the ropes. "Oogie yip yip!" And Oogie and the other Air-bisons took to the air. Korra, Bolin, Mako, Asami, and Naga watched them leave. Unsure of when they will come back.

The other Airships caught sight of the fleeing Bisons and turned to chase after them. A third Airship then came up to the Island and shot its claw to where Korra and the others stood and immediately several Equalists slid down the cable. Korra and the others got ready to fight, but the White-lotus sentries moved in front of them.

"Go, we'll hold them off." Said the leader.

Korra nodded and climbed onto Naga. "Everyone, climb on!" And when they were all seated, she whispered to Naga. "Let's go girl." And Naga ran off.

The Sentries were quickly outnumbered, but they did their best to buy them some time. But they knew that it was a one sided fight, as they were surrounded by Equalists.

X

Naga ran on one of the paths on the Island, when Bolin pointed up and shouted. "Mustache Guy!"

It was the Lieutenant. He slid down the side of the small cliff and jumped to try and ambush them. Naga also jumped and swiped the Lieutenant out of the air, sending him falling to the trees down at one of the secluded beaches.

"Nice one Naga." Said Korra, petting her.

They made it to the docks of the Island and Naga jumped into the bay. Korra, Water-bending a small pocket of air to keep them hidden from sight. As they headed towards Republic city.

X

In the sky Tenzin and the others were still chased by the two Airships.

"Tenzin, they're gaining on us!" Informed Bacun.

Tenzin whipped the ropes and said. "Faster Oogie." The Bison obeyed and they sped up.

The closer Airship shot out a large net attached to a cable. Lin spotted it coming and used her cables to rip the net into pieces before it caught them. Then Lin grabbed onto the cable that once held onto the net and she looked over at Tenzin's family. They all knew what she was going to do. Then she steeled herself and said. "Whatever happens to me, don't turn back!" Tenzin and Bacun turned around to see Lin about to jump off of Oogie.

"Lin what are you doing?!" Yelled Tenzin.

But Lin ran down Oogie's tail and jumped, swinging towards the Airship. Bacun quickly ran and jumped off as well, following Lin. "I'm going after her!" He called back.

Lin retracted her cable and she landed on top of the Airship.

She looked at the metal beneath her feet and before she could do anything she heard a shout from behind her. "Lin!" Lin turned to see Bacun flying towards her and landing on the Airship nearby.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "You should have stayed with the others!"

"I'm gonna help you." He said pulling out one of his swords. "And they can handle themselves."

And for once she smiled at him.

Lin faced forward and she concentrated. Giving the metal a stomp and her arms forward she motioned and tore the metal open before running forward opening a large hole. Bacun did as he said he helped her along by weakening the metal, leaving a orange glowing mark where his sword made contact. There were a couple of small explosions and the Airship went down.

They both ran to the second Airship and Lin grabbed onto Bacun as he again used his Fire-bending to fly to the next Airship. They were about to do the same process, but an Equalist climbed out of a nearby hatch. The Equalist swung his bolas and threw them at Lin. Bacun saw this and ran in front of the bolas, getting caught in them. But these bolas were different, after caught him they gave an electric shock. Bacun cried out in pain. Lin turned around to see Bacun was down. Before she could do anything she was also trapped by bolas and was also electrocuted, knocking her unconscious.

Bacun strained to look over at Lin and the Equalists that caught them. When the Airship suddenly turned around. Bacun could feel himself sliding then rolling off the Airship. It was too late for any of the Equalists to grab him and he fell into the ocean.

Tenzin and his family watched the Airship turn around and back to Republic city.

They were all silent, until Meelo spoke up. "Those two are my hero."

"Yes, she is." Said Tenzin quietly.

X

In the water Bacun was still conscious. The bolas had fallen off him from the fall and he didn't seem very hurt. In the distance he could barely see the silhouette of the city. He looked up at the Air-bison up in the clouds and then stared at the Airships where he knew that Lin was captured.

He sighed deeply and started the long arduous swim back to the city.

X

Korra, Bolin, Mako, Asami, and Naga were at the entrance of Republic city's sewers. processed water flowed out under their feet. They looked over at Air-temple Island as they Equalists took over it.

Mako put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Korra we should get moving." He said.

Then putting a arm around her, he guided her inside the sewers. Not knowingly Asami watched them distantly, before following them.

* * *

Later that evening it rained.

Lin was tied and on her knees. She looked up to see Amon looming over her.

"Tell me where the Avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending." He said softly.

"I won't tell you anything you monster!" Retorted Lin.

"Very well." He said.

Amon walked behind her. Lin slowly closed her eyes waiting for the moment. Amon put one hand on her neck, her head leaned back and placed his thumb on her forehead. It was all over in a second. Lin felt woozy and weak, she fell to the ground, her bending was gone.

* * *

Out in the open ocean, far from Republic city. A man in uniform stood at the helm of a warship.

A officer jogged up to him and stood at the ready. "General I just received a wire from the Avatar." He reported. "She says Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond?"

The general turned to face the officer reporting. "Tell her we will be arriving in three days time and that I look forward to taking back Republic city together."

The officer saluted and said. "As you wish General Iroh." and he ran back to relay the order.

And the fleet of warships made their way to Republic City, where Amon was waiting for them.

Authors notes: I am so so so so so sorry for not updating for so long! I got sidetracked working on my other story and College. I hope that you will all forgive me. I also hope that I can keep up with the new LoK when it comes this summer. I really really am excited to see it! And again I hope you all forgive me. I just prioritized my other story over this one and even that one I am slow in updating. Anyway can any of you tell how my style differed in the 8 months? read closely and tell me what differences you guys can spot. If any of you can tell me which part I worked on around 6 months ago and today I will mention you in the next chapter, congratulating you since that is the best I can do. Anyway see you guys in the next chapter!

Please Leave A Review!


End file.
